Paging Doctor Torres
by TNdani
Summary: What happens when a brother and sister, take a skiing trip, end up in the ER of Seatlle Grace Mercy West. Blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples seem to be the down fall of a couple of the Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

**I think that we are in for enough drama over the next few weeks, so we are going lighter with this one. Thanks to everyone for reading and I always love hearing from you guy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Just shut up. We are here and we are staying."

"We have been here for hours. I am fine, really. Let's just go."

"Shut up. I'm the Doctor here. They paged her, but I am sure that she is busy."

"Arizona, it's not broken. Look I can even stand on it." Arizona watched as he tried to stand before screaming. "Ok…Ok. Maybe it's broken."

Arizona looked at her brother with that 'I told you so' face. "Yeah, how'd that work out for you?"

"I can't believe this. We come to Washington so do some cross country skiing and this happens."

"I called work and asked about hospitals here. They said this one is the best and that they have a Ortho Doctor that is out of this world."

"Yeah who knows. Maybe the Ortho Doctor will be hot and then you will want to stay here." He added mocking.

"Ummm, I work at Johns Hopkins. You don't leave Hopkins for a hospital in Seattle Washington. You get HUGE promotions and leave Johns Hopkins. You don't fall pry to a hot Ortho Doctor and move."

Arizona was unable to finish her rant when a woman walked in looking at his chart. "Daniel Robbins?" She looked up at two dumb found faces.

Both Arizona and her brother were in awe of the woman in front of them. She was gorgeous. Her black, black hair, those dark eyes that sparkled, flawless skin and knock out smile. Neither of them could even find the words to talk.

Finally he spoke. "It's-Yes I'm Danny."

Now it was Callie's turn to stare. She looked at the two of them. They looked like twins, Barbie twin to be exact. Callie almost laughed at the all American boy and girl next door. Their Blonde hair was the same color. Danny had his hair in, what appeared to Callie to be, a military cut. The woman had hers pulled back in a ponytail. As she smiled, they had the exact same smile and dimples. It was the eyes that held Callie's gaze. Her eyes sparkled the most beautiful blue that Callie had ever seen. She wasn't sure about Danny's because she couldn't take her eyes of the woman standing behind him.

Callie finally pulled herself together enough to speak. "Well Danny, I am Doctor Callie Torres They paged and said that you requested me. I normally remember my patients, but….have I seen you before?"

"No ma'am you haven't. We were just told that you were the best here."

Callie smiled and felt her face flush at the compliment. "Well, thank you. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"My sister, this is my sister, Arizona." He said pointing to the woman behind him.

Callie couldn't help but return the amazing smile that had just greeted her. "Hi."

"We were skiing and I took a nasty fall."

Callie turned to pull all of the professionalism together that she could find. All that was going through her head as she scanned the chart was, 'Oh My GOD! That smile, those dimples, those eyes'. Callie finally noticed the wording in the chart and her reading was interrupted by a question.

"So, I'm I dying." Callie looked up at her patient. "I mean you have been reading for a minute. You are making me kind of nerves."

Callie smiled. "No, I think you will live. We had a bad accident on the interstate and all the x-ray machines up here are in use, so I'm going to get someone to take you upstairs to radiology for an x-ray and an MRI. They will page me when it's done." Callie wrote something quickly in his chart and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Doctor Grey will be in here in just a minute."

"Ok, thanks." Danny smiled as he and his sister watched Doctor Torres leave the room.

He didn't even turn to his sister when he spoke. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the Doctor, I was instructed to see, is incredibly hot?"

"Pretty much the same thing, yeah." They both let out a chuckle and Arizona playfully pushed her little brothers shoulder. "Tell Doctor McKayla I said thank you."

Arizona mockingly laughed. "Like she would be into you."

"Oh yeah, because she is so into you?" Danny turned to his sister.

"She is sooooo into girls." Arizona said arrogantly

"Arizona Robbins, your gaydar is so broken that they couldn't fix it at a hardware store. How would you know?"

"I'd know." Arizona announced almost sounding hurt.

"You wanna make a small wager?"

"You're on."

"Ok. When we get home, dad and I were going to paint the living room, den, and kitchen for Mom. If you lose, you take a week off and help dad." Danny wagered with confidence.

"And _when _you lose, you pay for mine and Callie's first date."

"Ohhh, dimples it is so on."

The two stopped the banter as the door opened. "Hi. I'm Lexie Grey. I will be taking you upstairs for your x-ray and then will take you over to have the MRI done."

"Sounds good." Danny said as Lexie and Arizona were helping him into the wheelchair. "So then Doctor Torres will come back in?"

Lexie smiled, "Yes. She will be back then. She is an amazing Doctor. You're in very good hands."

Neither sibling knew that after that statement they had the same thought go through there head. 'I wish I were in her good hands'.

Arizona had a seat in the chair after watching her brother being wheeled out of the room. She took her phone out and thought she would check up one Doctor Callie Torres. After a Google search of the Doctor, Arizona found what she was after. There were several reviews on Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Surgeon, They all were very positive. Arizona was startled by the door opening and, as if she were caught doing something she shouldn't, she jumped. She immediately noticed at the object of her Google search was now in the room. Arizona fumbled with her phone, almost dropping it, before returning it to her pocket. 'Smooth Arizona' was now the thought in her head.

"Hey." Callie smiled that incredible smile. "I was just going to tell you it will tomorrow before the MRI results are here."

Arizona returned the smile. "Yeah, I know." She noticed the embarrassed look on Callie's face. Arizona stood and walked slowly toward the new object of her desire. Callie was mesmerized by the swagger of the woman. She extended her hand. "Let's try this again, Doctor Torres. Hi. I am Doctor Arizona Robbins."

"Doctor? Robbins."

"Yes. I work at Johns Hopkins in the Peds surgery."

Callie chuckled and closed her eyes as she slowly shook her head. She then extended her hand to meet Arizona's. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Robbins. Wow, Peds huh?" Arizona only nodded. "Well then, I am sure that you know your brother will be back shortly." After a second Callie realized that she still had Arizona's hand. "Sorry."

"It's ok and I do know, but thank you for telling me anyway." Arizona smiled and then returned to her seat. Another smile was starting to form on her face when she looked up at Callie seductively. "But it was nice to see you again."

Callie's mind went in fifteen directions as she thought the woman in front of her was flirting. "I- um- well-" Callie pointed toward the door with her thumb. "I gotta…."

Arizona's smile grew. "Yeah." She chuckled and shook her head as Callie walked out. Arizona smiled to herself. "My gaydar is just fine."

"So tell me something about yourself." Lexie questioned as she was pushing Danny's wheelchair down the hall.

"Well. I am here on vacation with my older sister."

"She doesn't look older. You two look like twins."

"Don't tell her that. I have made it my life's mission to remind her that she is actually 10 and a half months older than me."

"You two seem really close."

"We are. She decided to bring me here when I came home. To get me out of the house." Danny became quiet.

Lexie didn't want to push whatever it was that was bothering him. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"She worries about me a lot. I was wounded in the war six months ago. Should have died." He paused and took a deep breath. "There were ten of us and a road side bomb exploded. When I woke up I had a lot of scratches and bruising, a dislocated collarbone, and one hell of a gash in my head. I was in the back of the group. That's what saved me. My shoes was coming untied, I stopped to tie it, and when I was done I was in the back. Six out of the ten died. Two were left with amputations. And the third…" He lowered his head. "The third committed suicide four months later. He was one of my best friends over there. Arizona knew of him and when he died, it was like she thought I was- I was gonna be next. So she thought that a skiing trip, which I love, would help."

"I am so sorry." That was all Lexie could think to say. "Like I said earlier, Doctor Torres is an amazing Doctor."

"Yeah we heard that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Arizona works in Pediatric at Johns Hopkins. She called and they told her to bring me here."

"Wow. Hopkins? Impressive."

A proud smile came over Danny's face. "Yeah we're proud of her."

"As you should be. That's a hard place to get in. And I am sure that she is equally as proud of you."

"Yeah, she is."

"So someone there referred Doctor Torres?"

"Yeah. A friend of a friend of a friend went to medical school with her. She had heard that Doctor Torres was doing very well here and told Arizona to ask for her, so she did. So what's her deal?'

"Who? Callie?"

"Yeah. What's she like?"

"Well, she's nice. A stickler when it comes to work. I would go so far as to say that she is a perfectionist most of the time when it comes to her job. Outside of work she is great to hang out with and is an unbelievable cook."

"So what about personally?"

Lexie laughed. "You aren't a stalker are you?"

"No. I think she could probably out run me right now anyway. Is she married?"

Lexie looked at Danny. "Can I ask why? Because I mean if you are going to hit on Doctor Torres…"

"Just passing time as we roll down the hall." He was never good at this game. He often laughed that neither was she's sister. "Look, my sister is a top surgeon in her field. I know that people like to get to know their Doctors. I am not a stalker, I am just trying to get to know the person that is more than likely gonna cut my knee open."

Lexie smiled and gave in. Who could possibly say no to that face and those dimples and those eyes? "No she isn't married. She was married to another Doctor here, but they divorced."

"Recently?"

Before Lexie thought or could stop it, the words came out. "No. I mean Erica just left but….." She knew that second she had told something about Callie that was too much.

"Erica?" Danny said almost in a chuckle. 'When the hell did Arizona fix the gaydar?'

Lexie stopped the wheelchair and stood in front of Danny. "Ok, listen. You can't tell her that I said that. It- it just came out. I didn't mean for it to."

"So Doctor Torres is gay?"

"She says that she is Bisexual. I don't know. I really shouldn't even be talking about her anymore."

Danny was bent over laughing. He noticed the look of terror on Lexie's face. "I'm sorry." He tried to stop laughing, but couldn't seem to. "I'm really…"

"What is wrong with you. Did they give you pain meds or something, because I don't think that this situation is funny at…"

"I'm sorry." Danny stopped laughing.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just-I just realized I owe my sister dinner."

Arizona was looking through a magazine when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Danny's wheelchair coming through the door. "Here we are. Back in one piece." Lexie regretted the term the second it came out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"It's ok, Doctor Grey."

"No, Daniel it wasn't." She said.

"Danny."

"What?"

"Danny. You can call me Danny."

Arizona watched the two with sudden curiosity.

"Well ok then, Danny. Doctor Torres will be right back." Lexie's words had sent one person in the room to cloud nine at the thought of Doctor Torres's soon arrival.

"Thank you, Doctor Grey."

"Lexie. You can call me Lexie."

The two smiled at each other as Lexie looked over her shoulder. It was then that she ran straight into the wall with the wheelchair. "Damn it." Lexie couldn't stop the words from coming out. She could feel her face burning red as she heard the two laughing behind her uncontrollably. "Sorry." Lexie said as she walked out.

As Lexie left the room, she huffed and was talking to herself as she pushed the wheelchair down the hall. Callie noticed the way Lexie was acting and although Callie really didn't want to know about Lexie, she did want to know what happened in Danny's room. Or more if it had anything to do with Arizona.

"Hey, little Grey!" Lexie turned when she heard Callie yell for her. "Can I ask why you just can from my patients room and now you are all talking to yourself and pitching an internal baby fit?"

"I'm an idiot! Ok. I am the biggest freaking idiot that anyone has ever seen."

"Boy, you Grey's are really dramatic. What happened?"

"He told me to call him Danny and then he smiled at me and those eyes- those devil eyes that were all sparkling…."

"And those dimples…." Callie stopped as she was now drawn into the discussion of the Robbins charm.

"What?"

"No- ummm- I was just trying to help." Callie almost looked embarrassed. "Go on."

"Well I looked over my shoulder at him as I was leaving the room…" Lexie stopped to embarrassed to even say it.

"And?"

Lexie looked around, leaned toward Callie and whispered. "I ran the freaking wheelchair into the wall." Lexie could tell Callie was holding in a laugh. She could see the sides of Callie's mouth twitching as she tried not to laugh. "Go ahead, laugh! They did." Lexie was now getting the typical Lexie Grey melt down moment. The panic, the tears and the high pitched whispering voice. "I just made an idiot of myself in front of a surgeon from one of the best hospitals in the country."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle. She placed a reassuring hand on Lexie's shoulder. "It's ok. I mean look at that guy. He is gorgeous. I am sure that Doctor Robbins has seen many women do much worse stuff in front of her brother."

"You think?"

"Look at them for God's sake. Those two are probably use to people falling over them. They are lucky they haven't lost an eye yet."

"Thanks, Doctor Torres."

"Don't mention it. Now wish me luck as I go into the room of devil blue eyes and dimples all over the place. Let's hope I don't trip and fall."

Lexie smiled. "Good luck. It's like a war zone in that room. Be careful."

"I am badass Doctor Torres. Ortho rock star. I got this Grey." Callie confidently walked toward Danny's room.

Lexie watched Callie walk away. She spoke to herself in a soft, shaking voice. "She is so gonna crash and burn."

After Lexie had left the room, Arizona moved quickly in front of her brother. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Don't what me, Matthew Daniel Robbins."

"Hey, and don't you big name me either."

"What was with all the looking and the smiling and depth perception issues?"

Danny chuckled as he lowered his head. "She's cute."

"Really?"

"Don't you think so? I mean she is a chic and you dig chics, so don't you think she is cute."

Arizona sternly walked toward her brother until she was face to face with him. "I do not DIG chics. I like women and yes I guess she is cute. I mean if you like that naïve, twenty-five year old thing she has going on. I thought we had a bet. You giving in already?"

"Nope, just counting my loses."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if Doctor Torres is like you she likes women and if she is like me she digs chicks." He smiled.

"Really?" Arizona couldn't help her entire face lighting up. Which didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Wow, Arizona. Try not to jump the woman the minute she walks in."

Just as Arizona was about to explain that she "doesn't jump women that she has just met", they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. To Arizona's delight, one Doctor Calliope Torres entered the Robbins war zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been so nice to see that all of you are liking the story. There is one question that I would like to answer. This fic was suppose to be for a fic challenge. The theme was that if you could change one thing about Callie and Arizona's story, what would it be(in a one shot). For me it was that Danny never died. Well it was painfully obvious that this wasn't a one shot. The one thing about any up beat story I write I love to really bring in the other characters too. So onward and upward.**

**Chapter 2**

Callie walked into the room and felt as though she was interrupting something. She assumed it was the two blonde bombshells making fun of poor Lexie. "So the x-rays are back and they're not good. Your leg is broken in two different places, and will require surgery. At least three screws will have to be placed in your leg and there is a possibly of a fourth. The way you are describing the pain, as your sister probably knows, it sounds as though there is some ACL or Meniscus damage as well. We are going to keep you over night and in the morning we will get the MRI and make sure that we don't need to do further repairs to your knee while you are under. After that, we will take you straight into surgery. Any questions?"

"I have one?" Arizona asked with her hand slightly raised.

Callie had hoped that she could get out of the room without looking at Arizona. Callie looked down and tried to control her breathing for a split second before looking into Arizona eyes of death. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering how long we will be kept after the surgery, Calliope?"

At the moment Arizona called her Calliope, Callie tried to brace herself on the table. Only there was one problem. There was no table. Looking at Arizona, Callie started to prop up on the table and with nothing to stopped her movement, Callie almost fell over. "SHIT!" Callie was now facing the wall with the two Robbins behind her. She suddenly felt like Lexie. Standing there embarrassed, feeling stupid and hearing them chuckle. 'Idiots! She thinks we are idiots!' Callie thought before turning around. She looked into Arizona eyes and almost, almost saw pity. "We-We will do the surgery in the morning as I said and then he will be released in a couple of days."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled.

"Ok." Callie said abruptly. "We'll get you in a room and I will see you bright and early in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor Torres." Danny said as Callie took the chart and walked out of the room. He waited until she was gone and looked at his sister. "You should be ashamed."

"Why?"

"Calliope? Really? You shock that poor woman to the core."

"Not yet I haven't" Arizona's eyes had yet to leave the door Callie walked out of.

Callie walked out to the nurse's station where she found Lexie and Cristina. "Here, Little Grey." Callie said handing Lexie the chart. "We need to get Danny into a room and schedule a MRI in the morning then book an OR shortly after."

"Got it." Lexie started to walk off.

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?" Lexie stopped and turned to look at Callie.

"Did you tell her my name?"

"Doctor Robbins? She knows that you are Doctor Torres. I may have mentioned that your name was Callie to Danny, but I haven't said anything about that to her."

"You didn't mention that my name is Calliope?"

"No. I never call you that." Lexie said with a shocked look.

"How the hell did she know then?"

Callie and Lexie both looked over at Cristina who took a very loud breathe in. As she grinned and put another chip in her mouth, she chuckled and in a singing voice said, "Torres gooot Goggled."

"No she didn't." Callie spouted. "That woman did not Google me."

Cristina laughed. "Oh, she Goggled you all right. Apparently in more ways than one."

"Bitch." Callie said to Cristina.

"Stalker bait."

The name calling stopped as Lexie questioned. "So-so what did you do when she said it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Callie said starting to walk off.

"Oh. MY. GOD!" Lexie quickly walked around Callie and stopped her in her tracks. "It happened didn't it? They got to you. Oh God. If they got to you, I have no hope. Do you hear me? NO HOPE."

"I almost fell on my face!" Callie huffed. "When she said Calliope, I leaned on a table that didn't exist. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?"

Lexie raised her hand. "Umm, wheelchair in the wall?"

"We have to make a pact, Little Grey. We have to be strong. Stronger than them. They are playing with us Little Grey!" Callie looked off. "Like little freakin rats. They are toying with us."

"People play with rats?" Lexie leaned over and whispered. "What do we do?"

"We get even. The rats start to play games with the cats." Callie said as she stared off into space.

"What the hell does that even mean." Lexie questioned.

The two hadn't even realized that Cristina was still listening until she walked around them and started to talk. "You play their game. You never, ever Lexipedia, let them know that they get to you."

"Ok." Lexie paused for a minute. "So how- how do we do that?"

Callie smiled her best mischievous smile. "We fight back! This is our hospital and no one, and I mean no one, is gonna make us look like babbling idiots."

Cristina smiled and took another bite of a chip. "Oh, game on! Where is Mer? We need a front row seat." Cristina started to run off, but yelled over her shoulder first. "Don't go in that room until Mer and I are back."

Danny and Arizona were shown to his room by a very neutral, Jackson Avery. It went fairly quickly and without events that Callie and Lexie had encountered. Jackson walked out of the room to find Cristina, Callie and Lexie at the nurse's station. As he handed Lexie the chart he spoke. "Nothing. Not one bat of an eye or sexy smile. Nothing." Jackson said almost hurt that no one was flirting with him. "They're all yours."

"Awww, Jackson did the blondies not go for you? Maybe ugly isn't there type."

"Shut up, Yang! I am beautiful and there are people lined up for me."

"Oh do tell. Where does said line begin? I want to get there early and get a good spot. I could probably get there next week and still be first in line."

"I said to shut up, Yang!" Jackson said walking off.

"Baby." Cristina yelled out to Jackson. She then turned her attention to Callie and Lexie. "So what now? Who's going in first? Damn, why is Meredith in surgery?"

"No one is going in there." Callie said as she signed off on the chart. "Our shift is almost over and he needs some rest. He is going to have a very early morning."

"You scared?" Cristina smiled.

Callie gave her the best 'what the hell' face that she could do. "What?"

"Are you scared? Of the McBlondes?"

"I am afraid of nothing."

"Then lets go in there?" Cristina taunted.

"NO!"

"I wanna go in with you. I want to see them. I want to run into walls and fall over invisible tables too. It isn't fair that you two get to have all the fun."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Chicken."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Huh uh."

Cristina and Callie heard someone clear there throat behind them. They both turned to see Arizona standing there. "As much as I find watching this kindergarten interaction entertaining and completely adorable, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the cafeteria?"

Cristina didn't let on, but she immediately knew what the problem was. She also knew that if Danny was the male version of this woman, she understood Lexie's issue too.

Callie finally spoke as Arizona raised her eyebrow and gave her a 'well' face. "It's….its in the east wing…over by the ummm…"

Cristina decided that she would save her. "I am going that way. I would be more than happy to show you."

Callie looked at Cristina with pleading eyes. Cristina received the message loud and clear 'not to say a word'. However she was Cristina Yang.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. I will just grab my purse real quick and tell Danny that I am going."

"Ok. I will just wait for you here." Cristina returned her smile.

As all three women watched Arizona walk away, Lexie and Callie's thoughts were broken by Cristina chuckling. They both turned to her as she laughed. "Houston we have a problem." Callie's face started to flush. "McBadass is all stuttering and little Grey can't even look her in the eyes."

"Shut up, Yang." Callie said.

"Why is everyone saying that today?"

"Saying what?" The three turned to see Meredith.

"Thank god you are here. Mer is it hilarious. Wait til she comes back out here. We are showing her to the cafeteria. One of the two of them is sure to put an eye out before we walk off." Meredith and Cristina laughed.

"We are not putting an eye out! And she just called you a kindergartener." Lexie said sounding hurt. "They are just…..well….."

Cristina looked at Callie then Meredith. "It is great. Comic gold. They are babbling idiots. You should see it, Mer." Cristina noticed Arizona walking toward them. "Here comes Superman's kryptonite now."

"Wow." Meredith whispered.

Cristina looked at Meredith. "God, not you too?"

"Ok, I am ready whenever you are." Arizona smiled and literally made Callie's knees weak.

"Alright then. I'm Cristina and this is Meredith. We will walk you over to the cafeteria." Cristina turned to Callie. "See you two tomorrow."

Both women said "Bye."

Arizona turned her attention to Callie. "You're leaving?"

"I-I am. My shift is almost over, but I will be back early in the morning."

Arizona's eyes lite up. "Ok then." Arizona smiled at Callie. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah- yeah. I will be here in the morning."

"You just told her that McBroken record. Jeez." Cristina's words caused Arizona to chuckle.

As Arizona tried to stop laughing, she looked back up at Callie and smiled that ridiculous smile again. "Goodnight, Doctor Torres." Almost came out in a whisper.

"Umm-yeah. Good-good-goodnight."

As they walked off Meredith leaned over to Cristina. "God you are right. This is hilarious. Damn it I have missed this all day?"

"All freakin Day."

Five AM came early. Too early for Callie. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about a certain blonde. She truly hated early mornings, but had to admit that she was excited to get to work and see Arizona. She had told Cristina and Meredith that Danny had called their parents and they would have arrived sometime during the night. Cristina had joked that the blonde force field was about to get even stronger. Two more Robbins in the hospital? Callie had to admit for some reason she was nervous. She didn't understand why. She looked into the mirror one last time to make sure she was at her best. "What the hell is wrong with you? She is just a woman that will be gone in a few days and forgotten in a few weeks-well maybe a month. Either way, you are a rock star. Callie Torres and rock stars don't get shaken."

Daniel Robbins woke at 5:00AM as he did every morning. When Arizona woke, her father was sitting in a chair across the room with the morning paper. Arizona's mom Barbara had just came back into the room. "Good morning, dear." Barbara said as she walked over to Arizona.

"Morning, Mom." Arizona smiled. "Morning Dad."

Daniel looked around the paper in his hand. "Good morning, sweetheart. I was going to let you sleep."

"They should be coming any minute to get Danny."

"So. Are we hoping that the 'they' in that statement is one hot, hot Ortho doctor?" Danny joked.

Arizona's parents looked at her in amusement. "Arizona?"

"What Dad? Danny is just being a brat."

"Yeah because my hot Ortho doctor is more into Arizona than me."

"Lord, you two aren't at it again?" Barbara chuckled. "How much was the wager this time?"

Before Arizona could answer, Danny spoke. "I have to buy them dinner."

"And if you lost?" Daniel asked.

"Arizona was going to take the week off and help you paint."

"Why is it that she always gets dinner and you try to get out of chores."

"Dad! She doesn't not always win." Danny said sounding hurt. "I win, sometimes."

"You talk about your sister's gaydar, I personally think it yours that is broken. She somehow always wins these little games you two play."

Arizona had yet to say a word. Her Mother looked at her curiously. "You haven't said anything, dear."

"There is nothing to say. She is Danny's Orthopedic Surgeon and that's that. She will fix his leg and in a couple of days we will be home and in a week or two Callie Torres will just be someone that we joke about once a year at the dinner table." Arizona smiled trying to convince someone, anyone.

Daniel Robbins picked up on his daughter attempts at fooling someone. "Well regardless, I can't wait to meet her."

Daniel didn't have to wait longer. Just after he made that comment, the door opened. Daniel and Barbara both smiled as they saw a young woman come in. "You ready?"

They both smiled. The woman was cute. A little young for Arizona though, but it was a game between their kids. A game that never really meant anything. "You must be Dr. Torres." Daniel said as he stood and extended his hand.

"Oh no, sir. I am Lexie. Lexie Grey. Dr. Torres is on her way, but I am just here to get Danny ready."

"Oh. Sorry." Just as he finished, Daniel and Barbara were surprised as the door opened again. In the door walked at stunning woman. Her long dark, straightened hair was falling on her shoulders. Her eyes were some of the darkest Daniel had ever seen. Their first thought was how beautiful this woman was. Daniel had to admit, his kids had always had very good taste. He smiled and under his breathe, before he could stop it came the words, "Now I get it."

Callie looked at Daniel. "Excuse me?"

"A joke." Daniel looked embarrassed at what he had done. "Arizona told us a joke just before you two came in. I am not the quickest one with the jokes so I just got it. Sorry."

It was a story that Callie didn't buy, but smiled and played along. "It's ok. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. I am Callie Torres. I am the Orthopedic Surgeon that is taking care of your son." Callie had to admit that she was a little intimidated by him. She had no problems telling this was a military man. His hair down to his flawless wardrobe that was ironed to perfection.

"Please, call me Daniel. This lovely lady over there is Danny's Mother and my wife."

"Hello, Dr. Torres. You can call me Barbara." She said reaching out her hand to greet Callie.

"Well then. I will except nothing less to be called Callie." Callie turned her attention to Danny. She was so proud that her and Lexie and managed to stay both upright and anyway from any walls or imaginary tables. "Danny, they will be here in a minute to help Lexie get everything ready and get you to have the MRI. A lot of people are going to come in her and ask you what you are having done. It's just protocol to make sure that we don't hack off a perfectly good leg."

Danny grinned. "Yeah I am use to all this."

"Good deal. So about 5 or so people will ask you what we are doing and sign their initials to your leg. Then the anesthesiologist will be in to talk to you. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Callie waited for the question.

"Do you like really expensive restaurants?"

To say that Callie was surprised by the question was an understatement and you could tell by the 'what the hell' look that she was giving Danny. "What?"

"I was just wondering. If someone wanted to take someone, or you, out for a nice dinner here in Seattle, where would you like to go?"

"I-well, are you asking to go to dinner, because you are my patient and that is really frowned….."

"No I was just saying, if someone were to take say-you out, where would that be."

Callie looked at Danny very curiously. "_If_ I discussed my personal life with my patients I would say that before you leave Seattle, Sky City at the Space Needle is a must. Now I have to go, and you need to get to surgery." Callie looked at Danny's parents. "It was nice meeting you both and I will be back as soon as I'm done."

Arizona spoke before anyone else had a chance to. She smiled that smile as her blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Calliope."

"Your-your welcome. Grey will-she will take him over to MRI." Callie heard a whisper of her name and knew that Lexie was trying to save her. "Ok- ok I am going."

As Lexie walked Callie from the room, Barbara looked at Arizona. "Arizona Robbins! You leave that poor woman alone."

Arizona smiled but her eyes never left the spot Callie had just vacated. "But I don't want to leave that poor woman alone." Immediately everyone in the room, other than Arizona, knew there was a serious problem.

**A/N I am so glad that I saw the spoiler of Arizona's Mother's name just before I read through this chapter again. Ok, here is the bad news. I am changing internet service, so I will be unable to post for a few days. By next Wed there will be another chapter up, but I can't promise anything before then. Sorry.**

**Coming up: Lose lips sink ships and anesthesia has just that effect sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Needless to say. I am SO grateful for the comments and that you all are enjoying this story. One more thing that I want you to know is that every now and then you will hear lines from the show. It may not be that person that said it, but it's a line on the show. Also, all mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta reader. So grammatically you may see some errors. Sorry just bare with the dyslexic kid. Proofing has never been my strong suit. LOL **

**Spoiler alert: I was asked about Arizona's mom. Yes, both of her parents were cast last week along with Lucia Torres. Both sets of parents are coming to town.**

**Chapter 3**

As Danny laid on the table in the OR, he looked up at the lights above him. People were walking all around him talking and prepping his leg. Suddenly he felt a hand lay gently on his shoulder causing him to turn his head and face the person. The light blue scrub cap that was covering her long hair, and the mask that covered her face didn't matter. Danny looked up into dark brown eyes and knew it was Callie.

"Hi." Callie said softly. Danny knew there was a smile as her mask slightly shifted. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He returned her smile.

"Well the MRI shows that your ACL is severely torn. So when I am done putting the screws in and have your bones fixed, I will then move to the knee. Alright?"

"What ever you say. You're the Doctor here. I trust you." Danny looked away and then back to her. "Doctor Torres?"

"Yes?"

"I know that people say things when they come out of surgery. I really do. They made fun of me for a week after one of my surgeries."

"People sometimes do, yes?"

"Promise me that if I say anything…I mean about maybe you…or…..or maybe Doctor Grey…." Callie smiled again. "Please, just overlook me."

"I'll try. Depends on what you say about Lexie." Callie patted his shoulder softly. "Alright. I'll see you in recovery. And hope to hear lots of juicy gossip." Callie tilted her head and looked into his eyes with compassion. "Sweet dreams, Danny."

Danny nodded and with that a mask was placed over his face as Ben asked him. "Alright, count backward from 10."

"10...9.….8.…7.…"

"Alright, people this kid as been through enough. I want a flawless job."

Danny had been in surgery for several hours. Arizona and her parents had decided that they would go the cafeteria and grab something to eat while they waited. It was for a change of scenery more than anything. They had no idea that they were the topic of conversation at a table on the other side of the room.

"I mean look at them." Cristina said. "All that blonde and blue eyes and sweet. God that is disgusting."

In a steady stare Mark asked. "Are we sure she's gay?" He said biting into his apple.

"Yes and put your eyes back in your head." Meredith scolded. "They are just the all American family. They probably all eat dinner together and talk about what a wonderful day they had. And probably won't go to bed without telling John boy goodnight."

"Yeah." Alex added. "John boy was probably the one I beat the shit out of in school."

The conversation was interrupted by Teddy sitting down. "What's up?"

"We are checking out the blonde force field." Cristina said never taking her eyes off of the other table.

Teddy followed Cristina's gaze across the room to the table where the Robbins sat. "Is that- is that Arizona Robbins?"

The entire table looked at her. "You knew McKryptonite ?" Cristina questioned.

"McKryptonite? If you mean Doctor Robbins, yes-well sort of. When I was on leave about a year ago, I went to a seminar in Chicago where Arizona was one of the speakers. Guys, she is like as good as it gets. The awards, grants and publicity that she already has on her resume-. She is like the best pediatric surgeon in the country. Everyone says that the reason she isn't heading up a peds unit somewhere, is the number of years that she has been an attending. So people just think she is too young still. We spoke for a minute after the lectures were over. She is amazing. Some of the things that she has done in peds is-well unbelievable."

"Wow, all that and gorgeous too. I officially hate her." Meredith said.

Cristina rubbed Meredith's back. "Don't worry with her. What does she have on you? Well, other than a memory when she is older."

Meredith opened her mouth in defense, but Teddy started talking first. "Wait!" Teddy's eyes were closed as she shook her hand and chuckled. "Is she the one Torres is falling all over the place over?"

Cristina gasped. "Quiet down. I don't want someone that breaks bones for a living knowing that I told on her."

"Well no wonder she is." Teddy returned her look to Arizona. "Bronze and brains? Hell I would even be a lesbian for Arizona Robbins." Teddy's words caused Mark to choke on his apple. Teddy looked across the table at him and raised an eyebrow. "Go head. I hope you do choke to death on that thing."

As Mark coughed, Arizona turned her attention to the table that had been staring at them for half an hour. Arizona smiled at the table full of doctors. Then turned to her parents. "Wow, I guess all they have to do here is sit and stare at people while choking on their food." The whole table laughed. Arizona turned back to the table. "Wait a minute." She said as she studied one of the occupants. "Mom, Dad excuse me. I will be right back."

The other table stopped whispering as she walked toward them. "Doctor Altman?"

Teddy looked up and smiled. "Doctor Robbins. How are you?"

"I am great. And you?"

"Me too."

"I'm so glad to see that you made it home from Iraq. That's wonderful."

"I am also glad to hear that your brother made it back. I hate that he was hurt while he was here."

Arizona smiled at the fact that Teddy had heard something about Arizona. "Yeah. He lives through a road side bomb and comes home, I take him skiing and almost kill him." Arizona chuckled. "How long have you worked here?"

"Just a few months."

Cristina broke the conversation. "Yeah, I was in need of a cardio god, so they brought me her."

"Wow, a Cardio god?" Arizona chuckled.

"Whatever. So are you still at Hopkins?"

"I am."

Meredith spoke up. "Well if you like Seattle, I am sure we need a peds god too."

Mark now spoke. "Yeah, I don't know about Hopkins, but we only deal in gods here." He pointed to Meredith. "Her husband is a neuro god. I am a plastics god." He pointed to Owen. "He is a trauma god. Teddy is our Cardio god." He paused for a second and smiled. "And I believe that you have met our Ortho god?"

Arizona's smile suddenly grow bigger. "Yes. Yes I have met that one."

The entire table noticed that Arizona seemed to blush. "So how long are you here?" Teddy asked trying to save Arizona.

"Apparently Danny is here for a few days, so I really don't know. Maybe a week?"

"Well you and I will have to do dinner or something. I would love to know about the advancements that you guys are making in pediatric cardiology."

"I'd love to. You know where I am, so just let me know when." Arizona looked over at her parents. "I really need to go. Danny should be out any minute. It was so nice to see you again."

"You too." Teddy said.

"Talk to you later." Arizona offered a friendly wave goodbye to everyone and returned to her parents.

Cristina finally spoke. "Ok, am I the only one that noticed that smile when she said something about Callie?" The whole table nodded their heads. "Oh this is going to get good."

Mark was brought out of his stare. "What…huh….I am still stuck on Teddy turning lesbian and asking Robbins out. Anyone else see that?" Everyone just stared at him blankly. "What? I'm the only one?" Mark said as a grape, that Teddy threw, hit him in the head. "No?"

Danny's eyes batted a couple of times before he could focus them. As he tried, he heard a familiar voice. "Welcome back, sleepy head." Danny smiled as he, even on a anesthesia, he could tell it was Callie.

"Doctor Torres." Danny chuckled.

Callie tried not to laugh. She was use to this. People go into surgery and then come out and say just about anything. Callie also hoped that he would make good on his promise to talk and maybe say something about Arizona. "Hi. Danny. The surgery went very well. We are going to take you back to your room shortly."

Danny continued to keep his eyes closed and nodding his head. Callie was also use to this. Even though most of time they didn't even remember talking to her, she still liked to tell the patients what would happen next.

"Alright. I am going to leave you for now. I will see you in a few hours in your room. Just try to rest."

Callie was about to walk off after hearing no response from Danny, when he grabbed her hand. "Wait."

"Is something wrong? Are you hurting?" Callie smiled knowing Danny was about to start talking.

Danny began to talk or ramble in a slur that reminded Callie of times that she had seen Teddy or Bailey drink entirely too much at Joe's. He pulled at Callie's arm until she was closer to him. "My siser is a good person." Callie loved the way Danny slurred the word 'sister'. "She is kind and gently. One of the best people I know. My siser treats those tiny people or humans or whatever, like they were her own. My siser is a catch Doctor Torres and you would be lucky to have her."

Callie smiled. "To have her? I would? You think?" Callie couldn't help but mess with Danny. He and Arizona had laughed so much at her and Lexie. Now it was their turn to laugh. She couldn't help but think how much she would love to actually 'have her'.

"Yes- yes you would. My siser would be good to you. She will take you to that needle place and you will see. She thinks you are so hot…..and-and that she is going to win and that my gaydar is broken. But it's HERS that is broken, Doctor Torres. Do you fix broken gaydars too?" Danny laughed.

"Your sister is taking _me _to the space needle?" Callie couldn't help but be a little excited even though she knew that Danny didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"Yes. Arrrrizona is going to take you there and I have to give her the money. But don't worry. I had a girlfriend in high school that was into Arizona. She dumped me and when she did, she said that my siser kissed way better than me. Just wait til she kisses you. You will see. Why did my girlfriend kiss my siser?" It was then that Callie lost it and began to laugh. "That is what I wanted to know, why. She said it was before we were together. Doctor Torres do you know what it is like for a woman to tell you that your siser is better at kissing her an you?"

"No, I can't say that has ever happened to me." Callie continued to laugh.

"I am a good kisser, damn it. You tell Lexie that. But don't you worry cause she is a good kisser, I guess. So if you are in to all that smooching and stuff. You will like her."

"I will try and remember that your sister is a good kisser. Will try _really_ hard not to forget that." Callie would love to know for herself just how good it is that Arizona was, but for now she was a little confused. "You're giving her money?"

Danny started to whisper. "Shhhh. It's a secret. We made a bet. We would see who would get you to go out with them first. If I won, painting was involved. If she won, I have to buy you dinner-well you and her. So since you fall all over the place around her…." Even though he was totally out of it Callie still blushed. "…and you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, you are having dinner with my siser. I can tell you like her. A man knows these things. He knows when hot women are into his gay siser more than him. She won the bet." He started dozing. "And Lexie. Yeah, Lexie, she is….."After Danny said that, he was asleep again.

Callie was both confused and a little hurt somehow. Arizona was just messing with her? She was truly toying with her. She was only a bet. Callie loved hearing Arizona call her Calliope. It made Callie's knees suddenly weak, but it had only been a game. A stupid bet between an arrogant sister and her brother.

As Callie walked from the room she couldn't help but think that at least she now knew where she stood with Arizona.

"A bet?" Lexie said almost yelling. "It is a bet?"

"Yep." Callie answered never look up from her chart. "And I think someone on the first floor didn't hear you, so next time if you could scream a little louder I am sure they would appreciate it."

"Sorry." Lexie watched as Callie continued to look through the chart in front of her. "Are you ok?"

Callie looked surprised at Lexie. "Umm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She saw the look on Lexie face. "What? You think I care?"

"Do you?"

"I have known the woman less than 24 hours. Of course not."

"Well alright." Lexie ran her fingers in circles over the desk. "Did he- I mean while he was talking…""He said that I should tell you he is a good kisser." Callie smiled at the grin that covered Lexie's face.

"Really."

"Yeah, but that apparently Arizona is better than him." Callie couldn't help the devilish look in her eyes. "Then he said your name again and fell asleep. Look, I kinda told him before surgery I wouldn't tell you if he said anything about you. He asked me in this cute little way not to tell you if he talked about you. He was actually worried about it- and then did." Callie chuckled.

"Oh. Well that's good then, right?"

"Yeah I guess if you are into gorgeous, blondes with blue eyes, and dimples." Callie laughed at Lexie's excitement.

"Nice. I mean I would hate to be a bet too." Callie looked at Lexie. "Sorry that came out all wrong."

"Right." Callie said putting the chart down and then walking away.

"Callie!" Lexie yelled out to stop her friend from leaving. Callie only threw up her hand and continued walking.

"God, just talking about them makes me stupid." Lexie said to herself.

Callie walked into Danny's room and noticed that he was still sleeping. Arizona and her parents sat up in their chairs when Callie entered the room. Arizona immediately thought she didn't understand how Callie could get any sexier until she walked in the door. The light blue scrubs, the scrubs cap and the absence of her white jacket just looked so hot that Arizona thought she would now be the one making a scene.

"I see he's still out." Callie smiled.

"So how did it go?" Daniel asked.

"It went as well as possible. It is going to take several weeks and rehab to make sure that everything heals. We had to do some repairs to the ACL and I ended up having to use 4 screws in his leg. We'll keep him for the next few days and see how he does. After that we will release him to go home. He will need to get to a Orthopedic doctor immediately and start rehab there."

"Thank you." Barbara said very quietly.

"Your welcome. I have to go. I am due in another surgery in a little while. I will be there for a few hours then I will come back and check on Danny."

"Ok." Daniel said.

Callie looked at Arizona even though she didn't want to. Arizona smiled and said "See you then."

Callie turned to walk from the room without a response of any kind. Just before she get to the door she stopped and turned around. She looked directly at Arizona. "Can I see you outside, please?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but quickly jump up and run at Callie's beckon call. However she tried to remain calm at the fact Callie wanted to speak to her privately outside. "Sure." Arizona said as she smiled at her parents and followed Callie out.

Once just outside the door, Callie quickly turned to Arizona. Arizona smiled. "Yes, Calliope."

"No. Don't you Calliope me. You, as a surgeon, knows what anesthesia does to people."

"Excuse me?"

"People-when they are under anesthesia. They talk… a lot." Callie saw Arizona's smile fall and almost turn white. Callie knew that she would now go in for the kill. "A bet? Really? I am not a prize in some childish game Doctor Robbins. Game over. And no you will not be taking me to dinner, or anywhere else for that matter. I am not your trophy."

"Callie, I….."

"Who are you?" Callie walked off leaving Arizona stunned. As she walked she could feel Arizona's eyes still on her. Callie smiled as she couldn't help but notice what had happened today. Danny had talked about Lexie and she had just got one up on Arizona. The tides were turning. She, for the first time, felt they were gaining control.

Arizona walked into the room and silently returned to her seat. "Arizona? Is there something wrong with Danny." Barbara asked nervously.

Arizona looked over at her parents. "I will kill him. He told her about the bet and she is NOT happy with me." Arizona turned her stare to her sleeping brother. "He survived a war and I am going to kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Again, I am so glad that you guys are liking the story. I have been truly overwhelmed. I have to give a big thanks to Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel for being a beta for me. A bitch needs all the help she can get. So here we go again.**

**Chapter 4**

Arizona had gone to her hotel to shower and change clothes. She and Teddy had agreed on dinner tonight, so she wanted to look nice. It would be good for Arizona to get out of the hospital for a while. As she returned to the hospital, and was walking toward Danny's room, she saw Callie standing at a nurses' station on the first floor.

Arizona thought better of it, but instead walked toward Callie. She leaned against the counter where Callie was looking through charts. Callie looked out of the corner of her eye and saw who was standing there. She said nothing and returned to her chart. Arizona knew that she would have to speak first. "So how is he?"

"He's fine. He's awake, but the anesthesia has made him a pretty sick little boy."

"Nice." Callie still hadn't looked at Arizona. "Callie." It almost came out as a whisper. Callie shivered at the sound, but it went unnoticed by the blonde "Can't I at least explain?"

"Explain what, Doctor Robbins?" Arizona huffed at being called by her professional name. "I am your brother's doctor. That is it! I am not someone that you can come in here and make bets on and toy with, then leave. You are a family member of a patient. No more, no less."

"Then why are you so offended?" Arizona said almost harshly.

"I am offended because one the best Pediatric doctors in the country comes through those doors and acts like a high school girl. I am a professional Doctor Robbins and I had assumed you were too. I was obviously wrong. Maybe it's because you deal with children all day that you think it is acceptable for you to behave like one."

"Now wait just a minute. I have been nice to you and that statement is just uncalled for. My job is fifteen times more stressful than yours. When I am not there, I like to have fun. I am always on-call, Callie. I am always the doctor they call in to watch children die. Do you know how that feels? To watch a child, a baby, die day after day? My job is heartbreaking every day of my life. So in my personal life I enjoy laughing and having fun. If that hurt or upset you, I am truly sorry, but don't ever question my job, because that-that I take very seriously, DOCTOR Torres. Danny told you something that we had fun with, but that didn't mean that I intended on hurting you. I would have never done that. And THAT is who I am."

With that, Callie watched Arizona walk off.

Arizona sat waiting on Teddy at the restaurant that Teddy had chosen. She was glad to be out of the hospital. Danny was doing well and she felt comfortable enough with the staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West to trust that her brother was not only in good hands, but wonderful hands. She also knew that she had an ally in Lexie as well. She had been much more impressed with the hospital than she first thought. She was equally impressed to learn that Meredith, her cafeteria escort, was Ellis Grey's daughter and her 'husband', that the doctor in cafeteria had referred to, was actually Derek Sheppard. Arizona had read several articles on both doctors and was amazed at some of the things they had done. She was also surprised to learn that the young man that took her and Danny to Danny's room was the grandson of Harper Avery. More and more Arizona was seeing that this hospital wasn't a joke. These were top notch doctors with full case loads.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts of admiration when Teddy walked up. Teddy pulled the chair out and offered her apologies. "I am so sorry. My surgery ran late and…."

Arizona stopped her. "It's ok. Believe me. I understand."

Teddy grinned. "Yeah, I guess you do. Have you ordered yet?"

"Just wine." Arizona said as she held up her glass.

The waiter quickly came over and took the order. The meal was spent catching up on research and cases. Teddy was very interested in several of the cases that Arizona had worked on. Arizona was equally interested in hearing about her time spent in Iraq and about the patient she had that was born with a congestive heart disease and had 3 open heart surgeries by age 2.

After spending an hour talking over cases, Teddy changed the subject. "So what about you? What does Arizona do in her life?"

Arizona chuckled. "Not a lot. I mean I date, but my job is so time consuming that it doesn't leave a lot of time for relationships. Plus apparently I act like a child, or so I was told today."

Teddy couldn't help but grin. She had heard about what happened. "She's a good person."

Arizona was surprised that Teddy seemed to know what she was referring to. "You know?"

"In that hospital people talk. People talk a lot. Hell there's a lot to say. Most days it's like a Seattle Grace of our lives to be honest."

"I didn't mean for it to offend her. I really didn't."

"I know. You have to understand Callie to understand the problem. Callie is the person that puts her heart out there. She is the person that goes to a new hospital, meets a resident and runs off to Vegas."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Only for that resident to start sleeping with another resident. That worked under Callie."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Then there was Hahn. Callie had just recovered from George and Erica just mowed her down again."

"Erica? Erica Hahn? Callie was with Erica Hahn?" Arizona was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. You know her? I mean obviously you do."

"I am becoming more and more impressed with this hospital. Yeah, I know Erica. She and I have worked on a couple of cases together. You have these wealthy families that demand the best. They fly in Doctors from all over the country to take care of a family member. So Erica and I have worked together in situations like that before."

"Well, what a small world."

"So what happened with Erica? I mean if you don't mind telling me."

"No. No I don't. I mean it's not a secret around the hospital. Erica and Callie were different in a lot of ways. Callie is a free spirit. Erica had to have every planned and organized. That just isn't Callie. Example-Vegas. Callie takes care of patients and Erica practices medicine. You know, like I do, there's a difference. So we had an employee that put her patient over what may have been right and what the medical community would have you do."

"Wait. The employee. Is she the one? The one who cut an LVAD wire?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. I mean I worked with Erica a few months ago on a case in Denver and….." Arizona took a deep breathe. "Callie. Callie is the one that stood up for her co-worker and Erica walked away from and didn't look back?" Arizona looked at Teddy as she nodded. "She told me about that. She said that Callie was one of the best things that ever happened to her, but the other patient was hers and she just couldn't get past it."

"Yeah. So Callie was left heartbroken again." Arizona looked ashamed taking another deep breathe. "Callie has sworn off dating of any kind. So when you were flirting with her and calling her Calliope, which she lets NO ONE else by the way, she thought you were really interested. It was a confidence booster. Then when she found out it was all about a bet, which you two do often, she realized that is all it was. A bet."

"Oh god. I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially not her." Arizona ran her finger around the top of her wine glass. "I don't know why, but I just feel that I can talk to you."

"You can."

"Have you ever met someone and just…." Arizona shock her head. "You don't even know them, but all you think about is knowing them more. I am leaving in few days and I really didn't expect for that person, the one we made a bet on, to shake me up within 48 hours." Arizona chuckled.

"Well hell, look at her." Teddy and Arizona laughed. "But I do have to say, that Callie Torres is more than those eyes, that perfect skin, and that mind blowing smile. Not just any one can make cartilage from jello."

"What?" Arizona said almost stunned.

"The woman made cartilage from freakin scratch."

"What?" Arizona chuckled. "She made cartilage?"

"From scratch."

"Wow!"

"See. She's not just another pretty face."

"It's more than that. You can just look in those eyes and just…get lost. And I know that she is an incredible doctor too. But I have to admit that the first time she walked through the door, I almost died. I had to laugh when she almost fell because I was just glad that I was the one still upright." They shared a laugh. "She is breathtakingly stunning." Arizona paused and dropped her head looking at the glass in front of her. "And I hurt her." Arizona sighed again. "I would have never intentionally hurt Callie. Damn it! I need a drink. A _real_ drink."

Teddy smiled and motioned for the waiter to bring the check. "Well I know just the place."

"Damn it, Torres. That is all kinds of brutal." Mark said as he put the glasses on the table.

"I know, right. She has been making me look like an idiot for nothing."

"This drink sucks, Sloan." Cristina announced. "Come on Meredith, let's go find a real drink."

Alex decided that he would now speak on the topic. "She has good boobs."

Everyone looked at him. "Karev, did anyone tell you to talk?" Bailey asked. "We are trying to talk about what an evil, evil person Arizona Robbins is and you are talking about her boobs?"

"Men like boobs and they don't discriminate against jugs and I for one think she's got hot boobs."

"Drink another one, Karev." Derek laughed. "I hate that I haven't seen her yet."

"Me either." April added.

"Don't worry. You will. Just look for the hottest woman ever." Callie said slamming her head against the table.

"Ok, now here is a drink." Callie raised her head and looked at Cristina along with everyone else.

"What the hell is that?" Miranda asked.

"I call it early on set Alzheimer. One drink and you forget everything."

"Don't you think that is a little distasteful." Derek looked at Meredith.

"No I don't. Now drink up." Cristina said as everyone took the entire shot at once.

"Ooooohhhhh God." Callie said shaking her head. "What the hell is that?"

"Can't tell you."

Meredith answered for her. "She can't tell you because she doesn't know. She just went behind the bar and turned up all the bottles."

"Taste the rainbow, bitches!" Cristina shouted.

"I thought mine was really good." Miranda offered.

"Thank you, Bailey. I am glad that someone appreciated my efforts."

"I didn't say that I didn't appreciate it. It just tastes like ass." Callie said pushing the glass away from her.

"Well I am sorry Callie. I wouldn't know cause I don't know what ass tastes like." Cristina turned to April who looked like she could puke. "Oh God, Bambi. You may not need one of those. Someone might deflower you. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Cristina grabbed April's glass.

Alex looked at Cristina and April. "Well if someone is going to deflower her over that drink, I'll order her two more."

"Shut it, Karev!" Bailey said as she hit the back of his head. Bailey was now in full slur. "If that girl wants to keep her flower, you leave her alone. She needs a good man to deflower her not someone that was raised out back with the trash cans deflowering everything he could find."

"Sing it!" Callie said with her face pressed against the table.

"Bambi…" Bailey was quickly interrupted.

"Please stop calling me Bambi." April said embarrassed.

"She needs someone like my Ben." Now everyone at the table was looking at Bailey. "I mean you can't have my Ben but you can get your own Ben…who's name may or may not be Ben. And he will deflower you and…"

Cristina interrupted. "Ok, is no one gonna stop her?" There were a couple of "no" and shrugged shoulders. "Ok I will. Hey Hitler, stop talking before you tell us how Bailey got her groove back." Cristina grabbed Callie's hair and pulled her head away from the table until their eyes met. "You look like you need another drink. Don't worry after the last one you shouldn't be able to taste the second."

"I don't want another one." Callie returned her head to the table. "Why did I do this?"

No one said a word.

Then Callie heard Cristina. "Oh yeah, you're gonna need another one."

Callie lifted her head as she saw who was standing in the door way. "Oh God!" Callie slurred and returned her forehead to the table.

"Is _that_ her?" Derek asked.

You could hear Callie's muffled "Yes" from the table.

"Oh she's gonna need two." Derek pushed Callie's head up. "Get your head up, Torres." Derek quickly grabbed the small square napkin that was now stuck to Callie's forehead.

Arizona looked around as Teddy began to wave. Arizona's heart jumped in excitement then sank, at what felt like the same time, as she saw Callie. She followed Teddy to the table full of Seattle Grace doctors. Teddy quickly introduced Arizona to Bailey, April, Mark, Alex and Derek.

"How's your brother?" Meredith asked.

"He's good thank you. Doctor Torres did a wonderful job with him." Arizona said as she looked over at Callie who, to her knowledge, had yet to look up from her hands as she inspected the empty glass in front of her. She did however look at the blue drink that Cristina sat in front of her.

"I said I don't want a drink." Callie pushed the drink away.

Cristina looked at Teddy and Arizona. "Need a drink?"

"Oh God I do." Everyone looked at Arizona as the words came out before she could stop them. Arizona's face flushed as she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Alright, but be careful. We would hate to see you tripping or running into walls." Cristina noticed everyone looking at her with their 'really?' face. "Oh God I didn't mean….Aw, hell. Whatever." Cristina laughed and handed the drink to Arizona. "Well alright then. Here you go."

"What's in it?" Arizona questioned as she raised the glass to eye level and looked at it.

"Secret." Cristina tried to sell to the newest victim. "Drink it down, Hopkins."

Arizona turned the glass up and even Callie was now looking. Callie chuckled as Arizona squinted her eyes and puckered her face. "What in the love of God is in that?"

Everyone laughed at Arizona as she began to blow hard out of her mouth. "Its called early on set Alzheimer."

Arizona knew of Ellis causing her to glance at Meredith then quickly back to Cristina. "Isn't that a little harsh."

"You people just have no respect for creative thinking. I am trying to get a product going and my product needs a name. I had thought of calling it the Torres-Grey method, but decided that was just mean." Cristina felt Callie hit her shoulder very hard. "Ouch! I needed a name!"

Still having her face puckered Arizona offered, "I would go with shit." Arizona's statement got everyone laughing, even Callie.

Everyone had sat there for over two hours drinking, talking and laughing. Callie had yet to say anything to Arizona. Arizona talked to Derek and Meredith about the clinical trials. She was fascinated by it. She had stolen glances at Callie several times, but wasn't looking as the glances came back her way. Miranda watched the gestures like a tennis match. Everyone thought she was intoxicated, but she wasn't. She saw the looks, the deep sighs and the frowns, as their longing stares were unreturned.

They all laughed and joked about cases in the past. Took more shots and toasted achievement. They toasted to Callie fixing Arizona's brother. Anything that was toast worthy, they toasted. Bailey drank anything blue that was still sitting on the table. Arizona, knowing that she would need to go by the hospital, had drank the least, but was defiantly feeling the alcohol.

Callie stood from her chair and grabbed her leather jacket. "Alright, I have to go home. I have an early morning."

"You don't have to be there til noon, Torres." Mark said.

"Shut up, Sloan. Get up and walk me to the building then you can come back."

"I am staying at Owens' tonight, so don't wait up." Cristina told her.

Arizona listened and finally asked her question. "You guys live around here?"

"Yeah next door." Cristina answered knowing Callie wouldn't.

"Wow, that is convenient. Right across the street from the hospital."

"It is."

"Well I really need to get back to the hospital." Arizona looked at Callie. "Since it is just across the street, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Ummm." Callie didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, would you please. That way I don't have to leave. I am sure that if anyone jumped out, you two could take them."

"Hey I am the daughter and sister of US Marines and I grow up with the name Arizona. I learned to fight young on the playground."

"See you are in good hands." Mark smiled at Callie and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind?" Arizona asked.

"No." Callie said very unconvincing.

Arizona would take it. Real or not.

They told everyone goodbye and walked the street to the apartment in silence. Callie stopped in front of a large brick building across from the hospital. "Well this is it."

"Wow, you guys really are just across the street."

"Yep."

Arizona looked at Callie without words for a second until Callie spoke again. "Well I gotta get to bed, so I guess….."

"I'm so sorry. I just wish that you would believe me. My brother almost died over there, Callie. I would do anything just to see a smile on his face. He loves making those silly bets more than anything. I think he does it just in hopes that I win and maybe, just maybe, it leads to something or someone special. He loves me just like I love him and he wants to see me happy. When you walked in and we made that bet, as much as I hate to admit this, that bet never bothered me. I never cared either way. Never worried about what it did to the person in question, because it was never something that led to anything. Now-now I look at you and know that I made a mistake. I screwed up. Because you're the one person that I would love to take on a date and get to know. But you will never believe that. The bet is off. I just really wish this was the one I had turned down. You're a wonderful person, an unbelievable doctor and great friend apparently. I just…I wish I had gotten a chance to met that girl. Obviously without my brother present. Not the one that walked into that room and immediately blew my mind." Callie had yet to say anything so Arizona thought she should go, but before she did she wanted to make sure Callie was ok. "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"When a woman stands in front of you and sees this gorgeous woman and wants more than anything to get to know you, don't always assume it has anything to do with a bet with her silly, big mouthed brother. Assume it's because in just a few short hours, she realized just how amazing you are." Arizona smiled. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight." That was all Callie could say. Between the blue drinks of death and that speech, Callie couldn't even move. She watched as Arizona walked across the street to the hospital. As Arizona entered the hospital, Callie finally found her voice. "Well fuck." She quickly turned on her heels and walked away. Not to the apartment, but back to Joe's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, because you guys have waited on this one, I didn't send it to the beta first. I know, I know. Bad me. A lot of you wanted to see what happened when Callie went back to Joe's so I added you a little something. Anyway, this chapter is a rollercoaster, so please keep all hands and feet inside in the ride until it comes to a complete stop. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the kind comments. I have never really worried about them much, but I have to say it has made this one easier somehow and way more fun. Sorry, it's a hella long chapter. There will another update maybe Friday nightish. Till then…..**

**Chapter 5**

As Callie walked back into Joe's, there was a collective "OOOOOhhhhhh" that was screamed. Alex had just up screaming something about being All-State. As Callie walked back to the table, everyone seemed to be talking at once. They were all looking over a napkin that Karev was waving around.

"What are you all doing?"

Alex smiled at Callie. "We had a bet. We knew that either you or Arizona was going to come back through that door. All these suckers…." Alex said pointing to everyone. "Said that it would be Arizona. Me and Teddy, we said you."

"So you bet against me?" Callie said looking hurt at Teddy and Alex.

"You make it sound really hateful when you say it like that, Torres." Alex frowned.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" Bailey slurred.

"No."

The table gave out a collective "oooooohhhhhh" again. Alex and Teddy gave each other a high five.

"That too? You bet on that too? Geez." Callie sat back down in her chair with a thud.

"We had your back, Callie." Bailey slurred. "We said thaaat she would come back in here all upset because you shot her down. Or.." Bailey tried to focus. "Or you kissed her and she couldn't even find the hospital after that." Bailey burst out into her own laughter. "My Ben kissed me that way. There was this one time….."

"NO!" Derek yelled. He then turned his attention to Callie "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Callie said grabbing Bailey's drink straight out of her hand.

"Heeeeyyyy! That was mine! Now you gotta buy me another one."

"Trust me, you've had enough." Callie said as she downed the blue drink.

"My son is with his father. I can have as many as I want."

"Right." April said in a slur.

"You need to stop, Tinkerbelle." Bailey said to her drunk friend. "You….you are gonna be on the table before much longer. And then…" Bailey laughed. "We gonna be betting who is getting a rose….or a flower….or something."

Alex jumped up. "I'll get you another one, April."

Bailey yelled out toward Alex. "You're just naaasty."

Alex smiled over his shoulder and Teddy returned her look to Callie. "What happened?" She said with genuine concern.

"I tell you what happened." Now the whole table stopped talking and looked at Callie. "That woman gives a speech like nobody's business."

"She just seems like that type." Cristina said sarcastically. "Batting those big blue eyes and flashing those dimples. Makes me wanna puke, really."

"Ben gave me a speech once." Bailey chuckled as her upper body swayed from side to side. "He said….he said, woman, I am standing in front of you naked. Now are you gonna let me have my way with you or not."

The entire table was too shocked to stop Bailey with her story. When Alex returned with the drink, he noticed that a silence had fallen over the table. He looked around as mixed looks of shock, embarrassment and horror graced the faces of his friends. Most of them still had their mouths hung open.

Callie shook her head and grabbed the drink that Alex was handing April. She wasn't sure if Arizona had caused the reaction or if she was trying to ease the story she had just heard.

As she downed another one, Alex huffed. "Damn it, Torres." He stomped off to get April another one.

Teddy finally returned to the original conversation. "What did she say?"

"She said that she wished she had met me without her brother and that she would have loved to have been able to have gotten to know me without all…..this."

"That it?"

"And that those bets never bothered her until now."

"Do you believe her?"

Callie took a deep breath. "Maybe."

"Well it's not like she's in Maryland, Callie. She's across the street."

"And?"

"Go talk to her." Teddy said pointing to the door.

"No." Callie said as she grabbed her jacket again. "I don't want to talk about Arizona or to Arizona. I'm going home." Alex came back and starts to hand April another drink, but Callie, once again, grabs it turning the drink up. "That should do it. Hey, Yang I got you a name for your drink. Arizona be gone." Callie smiled.

"Fuck!" Alex huffed. "You owe me Torres."

Callie Threw her hand up as she walked out the door. As she walked down the street, the last two drinks really started to kick in. She was glad that the apartment wasn't fear. By the time she made it to the building, she was basically walking against the wall.

As she got to the door, she stopped and hesitantly looked over. She looked at the large building that most days she calls home. Just briefly, she thought about what Teddy said. Arizona was in that building. Callie took a deep breath, opened the door to her building, and made her way to her apartment. "Badasses don't grovel." She said as she collapsed, fully clothed, on her bed.

**xxxxxxxx**

Callie rolled over and slammed her hand against the alarm clock that just wouldn't shut up. Callie had yelled for it to shut up several time, but it just didn't seem to listen. "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Callie was never a early morning person, but this morning she was more frustrated than normal. First, Arizona's speech played over and over through her head during the night. Then, when she had finally gotten into bed she had forgotten to reset the alarm to a later time other than her normal 5:00 AM. So between a very early alarm and the fact that she tossed and turned all night thinking of a woman she barely knew, Callie was pissed to say the least. Not to mention that pounding headache she woke to.

She continued to lay in the bed and look at the ceiling. What if Arizona really did like her? No, there was no way. She just felt bad because Callie found out. Yeah, that was it. It was guilt. It had to be guilt, right?

**xxxxxxx**

**5 hours earlier**

Arizona walked quietly into her brother's room. She thought she would check his chart and see how he was doing before returning the hotel. As she read his chart quietly, as not to wake her Mother. Arizona was startled by the sound of her brother's voice. "Hey." He whispered also trying not to wake Barbara.

Arizona smiled at him and walked over the head of the bed, where she brushed the blonde hair around. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Arizona looked at him concerned. "No, I mean I'm fine, but Mom and Dad told me what happened. About me telling Doctor feel good about the bet. She mad?"

"She's hurt more than anything. I think that she thought I was really interested in her and was hurt to learn it was all planned."

"So did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"My leg is broken, Arizona. I'm not blind."

"I don't even know her, Danny. Besides, you will be here a few more days and then we're done. We fly back into Virginia and I return to Maryland. You go back to your life and I return to work. Callie is just someone that I met on vacation. Nothing more."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?"

Arizona chuckled. "Maybe a little of both." Arizona was interrupted by her phone beeping. She took it out of her purse and opened the new message. "Damn."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Callie's alarm had the gaul to ring again at 10:30am. This time she felt like she had gotten some sleep. She got herself out of bed and into the shower. She knew that she wanted to stop in and check on Danny before her surgery at 1:00. She was dreading having to see Arizona again. Maybe she should have said something to her last night. Somehow acknowledging the speech she gave.

As the shower ran on Callie's head she thought about the night again. Arizona was actually really fun to hang out with. Everyone at the table seemed to fall in love with her, even Bailey. Callie laughed at the fact it might have been because Bailey was so drunk, but either way, a good time was had by all. She thought of how beautiful Arizona looked. The blue button up shirt that she wore matched her eyes perfectly and caused them to stand out more than normal to Callie. Callie remembered the soft smile that Arizona gave her when she said goodnight, just before walking away.

In the quiet of her own apartment and the still of her own mind, she had no choice to admit to herself there was something about Arizona. She thought secretly just how much that she had wanted to kiss Arizona. Maybe it was the speech or maybe it was the drinks. Callie wasn't sure, but either way, she had hoped Arizona hadn't noticed the brief stare at her lips just before Arizona walked away. Callie had wondered just how bad this was. She had heard of love at first sight before, but never believed in it. Hell she barely believed in love at all.

After showering Callie started her morning routine Going through the painful process of straightening her hair, finding an outfit she looked her best in, walking across the street to the coffee cart, getting coffee, then starting her day inside the hospital.

She entered Danny's room all smiles. Danny's parents were once again amazed at the beauty of the doctor. Callie greeted everyone with a "Good morning." She then turned her attention to Danny.

"So, how are we feeling this morning?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good, thank you." Callie went over the chart. As she read her mind couldn't help but wonder where Arizona was. She knew that it was late when Arizona had came to the hospital and she didn't know how long she had stayed once she had gotten there. Maybe she was sleeping in. "Well, everything looks good. I have a surgery in about an hour so I'll check on you later, but it'll be this evening."

"Thanks." Danny didn't know how to get Callie to ask about Arizona, so he thought he would just bring last night up. "So, you guys have fun last night?"

Callie looked curiously at Danny. "We did. We always do." Callie answered as she closed Danny's chart. "Your sister sleeping in?"

Danny sighed. "Ummm, no. She's not here." Callie looked confused.

"Yeah, I see she isn't here." Callie chuckled.

"No, I mean she isn't _here_. She flew back home last night." Callie just looked at him. "To Maryland. She got a call just after she got here and said that she had to go."

"Oh." Callie tried not to seem hurt while in front of every Robbins she knew. "Well. It must've been important for her to have left you guys so soon. Who's going to make sure that we're doing our jobs right now?" Callie tried to laugh as did Danny and his parents. It was just an uncomfortable laugh really; a nervous laugh. No one in the room was fooled as to not knowing just how hurt Callie really was.

Barbara broke the awkward moment. "Yes, it's very important. Jameson is a 5 year old boy that Arizona has been working with for 2 years. His father is one of the aids to the President and so he is a very high profile patient. I don't think that really matters to Arizona though. He's a sick child and that is all she sees, not who his father is. Jameson is on a transplant list for a new heart and she….well….just doesn't know if he is going to hold on long enough. So when they called her, she had no choice but to go. You really don't say no to a child and an aide to the President."

"I guess not. That's completely understandable. We'll try and take good care of you anyway." Callie looked down at her watch wanting nothing more than to be out of this room, now. "Well, I gotta go. Like I said I will be back later." Callie gave the family her best smile and patted Danny's shoulder. "If you need anything, you let someone know."

Callie started to leave when Danny stopped her. "Callie?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

Danny held out an envelope. "She left this….for you."

"What?" Hurt came out in Callie's voice a lot more than she intended.

"She left a note….for you."

Callie tried not to look so shocked as she walked back across the room to take the envelope. Their parents didn't know that Arizona had left Callie something and were just as surprised as she was. Callie slowly took the envelope from Danny's hand. "Thank you." She quickly put it into the pocket of her lab coat. "I'll see you later."

With that, the Robbins family watched her leave. There was silence until Barbara gave a sad and whispered, "Oh god."

Callie walked into the locker room and closed the door. She was so glad that no one was in the room. She walked over to the bench just in front of her locker and stared at the envelope. Callie didn't really know how long she had looked at it, when suddenly she remembered that she was due in surgery shortly. She took a deep breath and started to open the letter. She stopped before ripping into it. What good would this do? It was probably an 'I am sorry that my big blue eyes made you trip around me' or something to that effect. She didn't have time for this now. She had to go be the kick ass doctor that she was known to be. She didn't have time to dwell on the might have beens.

Callie stood and placed the note in the back of her locker so that no one would see it. She didn't need letters and rainbows and crap. She had to go be the rock star she was. Arizona Robbins was gone and out of her life. That was all she needed to know. That letter didn't matter. Callie walked out the door of the locker room and was determined to leave Arizona, and her letter, behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**6 hours later**

Callie had her hands draped over the scrub sink as she heard the door open. She continued to wash up after her surgery, but turned her head to see Teddy. "You ok?"

Callie chuckled. "Um, yeah. Why?" She said as she refused to keep Teddy's stare.

Teddy walked toward Callie and leaned against the sink. "I heard Arizona got called back to Hopkins."

"Uh huh." Callie said as the water stopped and she began to dry her hands. She still made no eye contact. "And?"

"I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you would think differently. I don't even know her. Her brother is my patient, that's it. We hung out a little last night and so did everyone else. So is everyone walking around asking if everyone else is ok? Oh no, the wonderful Arizona has left. We will all try and be strong." Callie mocked as she passed Teddy. "I'm fine and I'm done talking about Arizona." Callie said as she left the room.

Teddy looked slightly over her shoulder watching Callie leave. "Joe's it is."

Callie walked into Danny's room to find him and his Mother. Danny smiled as she walked in. "How was surgery?"

"Good. I rocked it." Callie laughed.

"I am sure that you did."

"Well they came in today and your leg looks good. Apparently they changed the bandages without problems, so I think that we will be able to send you home in a couple of days. I would just really like it if you wait a few days before you fly home. It will be a very uncomfortable flight and the swelling in the leg, from having to hold it down, could be difficult too."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Callie's beeper sounded. As she looked at it, she continued talking to Danny. "It's a good plan too. Crap, they need me in the ER. I'm assuming that I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Callie said replacing her beeper back to her side.

"I'll be here." Again, just before Callie left, Danny stopped her. "Callie?" Callie didn't turn around knowing what Danny wanted. "Did you read it?"

Callie turned slowly. "No. No I didn't."

"But she wanted you have it and….."

"Danny." Callie walked slowly back toward his bed. Callie looked at him and he could see that she was upset as she slowly spoke. "I'm not discussing this with one more person today."

The tone to Callie's voice made him feel worse. "But this is all my fault."

"_This_ is not _your _fault."

"But I bet her and then I told you. How is that _not_ my fault?"

"I'm not talking to you about this." Callie turned to walk out.

"Why not?"

"Danny." Barbara said trying to stop her son.

Callie quickly turned to him. "Because you are a patient of mine. I don't talk about my personal life to many people and I am not starting with patients."

"But….."

"No, Danny. What difference does it make? You are someone that they brought in with a broken leg. You aren't even from Seattle. Hell you aren't even from this side of the country. When your leg is fixed in a couple of days, you two would've gone back to where you came from. We, I'm sure, will never see you again. So what difference does it make?" Callie could see the hurt in Danny's eyes. "Look, I like you. I genuinely do, but your sister is someone that will probably never cross my path again. So why? What difference does that letter make?" Danny didn't respond. "None. That's what I thought." Callie turned and started out the door, but stopped turning back to Danny. "You know what else? You don't get to take to me about my personal life. You make puppy dog eyes at little Grey every time she's in the room. Here's something that you don't know. While under the effects of anesthesia, Arizona and I weren't the only ones you talked about." Danny's mouth dropped open. "So NO. No, talking to me until you man up and talk to Lexie." She put on her best fake grin and walked out of the room.

After Callie walked out of the room Danny looked pleadingly at his mother. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. They are grown women. We can't do anything. Now what about you and Doctor Grey?"

Arizona pulled her scrub cap off and laid her head back against the couch in the Doctor's lounge. It had been a hectic 24 hours. She had said goodbye to Callie and Seattle. When she arrived in Maryland she had already lost 3 hours due to the time difference. After arriving at the hospital, she had worked with Jameson most of the morning. Around lunch a miracle came for the quickly declining 5 year old. UNOS called and said that a heart was available. After transporting the heart and the surgery, this was Arizona's first chance to sit down all day. It was now almost 11:00pm. Arizona took the phone from her pocket and had several texts. Most texts were from friends welcoming her home and telling her they hated to hear that Danny had been hurt. She was disappointed to see no calls from a Seattle number. Only messages from people she knew. She was mostly concerned with only two names she saw. She clicked the name to see what was happening. Knowing the time difference, the messages had started just after noon Seattle time.

_3:10pm_

_Hey sis. Just wanted to let you know that Callie has the letter. She just left and is due in surgery so she didn't open it, but she has it. Hope that Jameson is ok. I'll let you know if I hear anything. Love you._

Arizona smiled at the message, quickly clicking on the next one.

_4:15pm_

_Hey girl. Got your message. Hate you had to go, but saving the tiny humans makes you pretty awesome. Just fyi, don't know if you want to know or care, but I'm going to find Callie after her surgery and see how she is. Knowing Callie she will be all 'I am fine. Why are you asking? Stay out of my business.' That's why we love her. Then we will all go with her to get drunk at Joe's again. Talk to you later. Hope the kid is doing well. - Teddy_

Arizona chuckled at the thoughts of poor Callie. Everyone is trying to help. Arizona moved on to the next text messages.

_9:25PM_

_Hey, it's me again. I am guessing that you are super busy. Found Callie in the scrub room. Good lord, I called that one right. Yes she is "fine" and how dare I ask. You were just someone that came in and out of her life. Yeah, OK. LOL _

_9:45PM_

_Hey Ari. Callie was just in and said that I would be released in a couple of days, but preferred I didn't fly for a couple more. Guess that makes sense to you. Anyway, I asked about the letter. She still hasn't read it. Sorry, I tried. Hope you have a good night. Love you sis._

Arizona missed them already. She loved going out with a bunch of co-worker and having a good time. That didn't happen much here and in Peds, a good night out would do wonders she was sure. Arizona was about to find the nearest on-call room for a nap, but first she wanted to return the texts.

The first was to Danny.

_Hey good lookin. You still causing mass chaos at Seattle Grace? You really should talk to Lexie. She seems nice. Glad that your leg is healing better. Callie is right, flying just after surgery needs to wait. Your leg would be the size of the seat by the time you got home. Thanks for delivering the letter. Maybe she'll read it when she can. Sounds like she's busy. Your not the only one keeping tabs on her apparently. LOL Love you too, Dan man. _

_Hey Teddy. Thanks for checking on Callie. Did Danny tell you I left her a note? Yeah, I felt like a high school kid or a prison pen pal or something. She is apparently not reading it. Jameson is good. A heart came through just as he coded. A miracle really. He is recovering now, we just came out of surgery. God I love peds. Talk to you later. Oh and buy Callie a drink from me._

Teddy looked at the message that just came through her phone. She quickly looked up to see Callie, Mark, Cristina and Alex trying like hell to dance. She smiled when she saw the message. She snapped a picture of the four in a circle, but mostly of Callie. She hit reply and attached the picture with the words:

_Called that one right, too. LOL Thought maybe you wanted to see her._

As Arizona laid in the bed, she heard her phone sound. She looked at it and laughed out loud when she saw the picture. God they are crazy. She looked at Callie with her hands in the air as Cristina was dancing with her. She really thought Alex and Mark were just up there for the front row seat. Arizona hit reply:

_Niiice. LOL Thanks for the picture of a Callie, a wanna be lesbian and two pervs. Made my night. She looks like she is fine. I am glad…..yeah glad. __L Have fun. Night._

Teddy looked at the message as the four walked back up. "Who you talking too? Some dude on line that lives in his momma's house. He wanna make GI Jane babies with you?" Cristina stumbled to her seat.

"Nope. It was actually Arizona."

Callie turned quickly to look at Teddy and picked up another drink. "Oh hot boobs?" Alex announced.

"Yeah, hot boobs I guess." Teddy laughed. She then looked at Callie who was now not smiling at all. "I was also given strict orders to buy you a drink."

Callie sternly said, "I am not interested in a drink either."

"Ok. I'll let her know."

Danny looked at the text and laughed. When they were kids, before Danny could talk plain, he couldn't say Arizona so she quickly became Ari. When Arizona was about 6 and would try and "baby" her little brother, he was Dan man. It was something that always stuck with them when they were in private conversations.

_I'll talk to Lexie when I am ready. Really, what's wrong with us? We are two very attractive people, that people are lining up for, and we're stuck on two complete strangers. LOL Hope she reads the letter soon. God it is killing me to know what the hell it says. I can't believe you sealed it and shit. Like I would be noisy. Why did you seal it, Ari? LOL_

Arizona was still looking at the picture of Callie when Danny's text came in. She laughed knowing he was right about the strangers.

_I know what happened to me. That Latina walked in and I flipped my lid. I don't know what happened to you. I am going to get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow. Somehow I already miss my complete stranger. TALK TO LEXIE! This is NOT a good feeling._

Arizona laid the phone down and tried to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow Callie would read the note and maybe, just maybe she would hear from her. Until then, she was left with a picture of Callie in a short black dress dancing in Joe's. That was the last image she had before she dozed off.

**LOL Here to hoping we make it through Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First let me start by saying again how grateful that I am for the comments. I am a freaked over the clips from next week and know that a lot of people are. So fanfic is my way out until next Thursday. I do have to say, if you haven't seen the clip that is "the first 90 seconds", do so. You will need a couple days to get over it before the show. LOL Anyway, here we go. Again, it was a VERY night at work and do to that, no beta. There was one comment that I love so much, I put it in this chapter. God forbid Arizona has a pen.**

**Oh and this letter thing is killin you guys. LOL**

Chapter 6

It had been two days since Arizona had left. Callie would always go by and check on Danny a couple of times throughout the day. Some were routine, but not all. She was in the lounge getting coffee, when there was a knock at the door. Callie looked up to see Daniel was the one asking permission to enter. As she took a sip of her coffee she raised one hand and motioned for Daniel to come in.

"I hope that I'm not bothering you." It was the first time Callie had seen Daniel Robbins acting nervous. Little did she know, this is the way most people saw him.

"No. You're fine. Want some coffee?"

"No, thank you. My daughter drinks the stuff, but I've never liked it."

"Yeah. Doctors have a secret love affair with coffee." Callie could tell that something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Doctor Torres, when you have children you'll understand that as a parent you love and protect those children. Whether they are right or wrong, you hate to see them upset."

"Is Danny ok? Doesn't he think he isn't ready to go home? Because he is a…."

"No. I am not talking about Danny." Callie turned her head slightly to the side realizing where this was going. "I know that you feel like it was game and it be honest it always was, but Arizona is really upset that she hurt you. My kids are good people Doctor Torres. Sometimes they act a little childish but I think it is the way they deal with their jobs. It's the way they stay happy and bubbly."

"I'm not bothered by what happened, Daniel. There are people that come into this hospital every day that I put back together. People that when they are done here, I never see again. And that is people that live in Seattle and not across the country. Whether it be a chic that comes in and writes her number on my hand with a permanent marker or Arizona making a bet on me, it's the same. They are people that I met and they don't become part of my life. I just don't understand what everyone's deal with this is."

"What everyone's deal is Doctor Torres, is that we all see it. We all see that she really liked you and you are trying to hell to act like you aren't bothered by what happened. That look-that feeling, it doesn't care where she lives and where you live."

"What does she need? Forgiveness? Ok, she has it. I forgive her. Do I need to forgive Danny too? He seems fine, but I forgive him too. It doesn't affect my life either way, Daniel. I understand that." For the first time, Callie was honest and spoke her thoughts out loud to someone else, but mostly to herself. "Ok, maybe I wish it was another way, but it isn't."

Daniel smiled. "I knew you liked her."

Callie leaned back in her chair running her fingers through her hair. "I just….I don't know what to do."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure."

"I was eighteen and just joined the Marines. I was stationed in San Antonio Texas and I lived there for about a year. I dated a lot of people there. I mean I was young and just out of mom and dads reach. I was heartbroken when the orders can in that moved me to Quantico Virginia. But being the good military man, I took my orders and kept my mouth shut. I had been in Virginia about a year and had become very good friends with a guy that lived on the base with us. He and his wife were just married and were expecting twins. We worked 16 hour shifts at the gate, so he wanted someone to be there with her. Her sister came up and lived with them about two months. I knew that the military was my career. I knew that I would never be able to settle down, but when his sister-in-law came to live with them, good lord. She was beautiful. All I wanted to do was talk to her. Working 16 hour shift didn't leave time for a personal life. Which I'm sure you understand."

"I do."

"I knew that in a couple of weeks, Charlie's wife would have the babies and her sister would probably stay a few more weeks and return home to school. She was in a university." Daniel smiled. "But I didn't care."

"So what happened?"

"I finally talked to her. One week before she left Quantico. No one can say I move too fast." He and Callie chuckled.

"You waited til a week before she left?"

"Nope. Actually the night before. I talked her into staying a few extra days. I stayed in Virginia and was heartbroken again when she left."

"She left?"

"She left." Daniel nodded and took at deep breath at the memory.

"So what happened to her? Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Daniel stared off into space. "Last time I check….she was in the room with Danny."

"What?" Callie laughed.

"Callie, feelings don't know boundaries. They don't know color, sex or where you're from. In this big ol world, do you really believe that the one person, out of billions, that you are suppose to meet is right here? Maybe. Maybe not."

"What did you do?"

"We kept in contact for a while by phone and letters. Then we just couldn't do it any more. She moved to Virginia and within a few weeks we were married. In a year, we had Arizona and within 3, we had them both."

Callie smiled at the look of pride on Daniel's face. Callie chuckled. "Now I know where Arizona gets her speeches. That is one of the reasons I haven't read the letter. If she gives speech like that, I would hate to see what she could do with some time and a pen." Callie smiled. "You really should be proud."

"I am. They grew up to be who we raised them to be. How wonderful is that? They are good and caring people."

Callie smiled. "I believe you. I do. One is protecting the country and the other is saving the lives of babies. I know they are. I don't think less of either of them because of what happened. You should be very proud of both of them."

"A lot of people think Arizona was named for the state, but she wasn't. She was named after the USS Arizona. My father was killed on the Arizona during Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men before he drawn."

"Wow."

"Everything I ever did was to honor that sacrifice. I raised my children to love their country and to protect the things they love. To be a good man in a storm. When our storm came, when Danny was almost killed in Iraq, Arizona was what kept him sane. She is the reason he didn't end up like his friend taking his own life. She was his rock. The bond that those two have is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Like I said, you should be very proud."

"I am." Daniel smiled. "Just don't sell yourself short, Callie. Listen to what your heart tells you to do. You listen to it and you won't go wrong. I promise." Daniel noticed Callie look away. "I have taken enough of your time. I'll leave you to your coffee." Daniel stood and patted Callie on the shoulder.

"I'll be in there see Danny later." Callie watched Daniel leave and wondered to herself why she did care. She wouldn't have admit it to anyone else, but to herself she had no choice. She was hurt that Arizona was showing her attention on a bet and not because she wanted to. Callie couldn't deny that bothered her. But Callie was faced the fact that Arizona's feelings were real and now she had just admitted that she felt something for Arizona.

Callie went through the rest of the day trying not to think about Arizona or the unopened letter in her locker, or Quantico Virginia. She tried but it didn't always work. She went to see Danny and everything looked better than even expected. She was releasing him tomorrow. Callie wondered if her thinking of Arizona would ever stop.

Arizona laughed that infectious laugh. "Wow, Jameson. Your tests are looking really good. Your body is healing perfectly."

"Does that mean I can go home soon?" The little boy asked.

"In a couple of days, yes."

"Yay!" The little boy shouted.

Arizona returned her smile to his parents. "I am due to surgery shortly. If you need anything let the nurse's know. I will be back in 5 or 6 hours."

Arizona said her goodbyes and gave the little boy a high five before leaving the room. When she was in the hallway she pulled the phone out of her pocket to see a message.

_Hey, Ari. Hope everything's good. I'm having dinner tomorrow night w/Lexie. They're releasing me tomorrow, so I thought I wouldn't waste time. She said she'll cook for me so I can still keep my leg up. She says she's a good cook, just not as good as Callie. I'm assuming you still haven't heard from her? You're right, though. She really is amazing. Hang in there. Love you._

Arizona smiled and as she walked, she text her brother back.

_I think it's awesome you are having dinner with Lexie. Maybe one of us will come out of this mess ok. Yeah, Teddy already told me what a good cook Callie is. Going into surgery. Gotta go. I really miss her Danny. I mean I REALLY miss her. Stupid right? We've had like one civil conversation. Love you too._

**5 hours later**

Callie walked into Danny's room just before her shift ended. She had just totally rocked her surgery and was on cloud nine. She was smiling a full smile when she walked into Danny's room. She stopped suddenly when she saw the faces of everyone in the room. She watched as Danny was talking on the phone.

"We'll be home in couple of days. Just try and rest." Danny listened for a moment to the person on the phone before speaking again. "Alright. I'll call tomorrow. Love you Ari." Danny waited a moment more and then whispered. "Bye."

Callie watched as Danny put the phone down. She could tell that everyone in the room was upset. "Is Arizona okay?"

Danny looked sadly over at Callie. "Jameson's body rejected to heart. Out of nowhere. He was fine and Arizona went into surgery. She was gone 5 hours when they rushed in the OR to tell her Jameson had coded. There was nothing she could do. She's devastated, Callie."

"I hate to hear that. Unfortunately it happens. She has to know that is one of the major risks. There is nothing you can do. Sometime they just reject them. Sometime sooner and others later." Callie hated to hear that Arizona was so upset. "Will you tell her that I'm sorry?"

Danny was upset and worried about Arizona causing him to answer more hateful than usual. "No I won't. If you want her to know you are sorry, then you tell her."

"Daniel Robbins!" Barbara spouted.

"No, don't Daniel me." He returned his look to Callie. "She likes you. She really, really likes you. She left you that silly note that you have yet to read. Why? Oh yeah, cuz it doesn't matter. Well if it truly doesn't matter, Callie, then read the damn letter. But that's why you haven't read it yet, because you know that it does matter."

Callie sighed. "I understand that you are upset, but…"

Danny's voice turned to pleading. "There is one person that hearing from would make Arizona feel better right now, and it's you. You don't have to commit to her or have her babies, or dance down the aisle in a big white dress, but please, just call her."

"I don't have her number."

"Read. The. Damn. Letter, Doctor Torres!"

Callie took a deep breath and left the room. She had gone straight to her locker and found the letter. She pulled it from the back of the locker and walked over to shut the door. She sat on the couch and pulled at the seal. As she removed the letter, she took a deep breath and began to read it.

_Dear Calliope,_

_No one knows this is crazier than me. Trust me when I say that. Imagine my surprise when I took my brother on skiing trip, then he falls, we're told to ask for you, they page Dr. Torres, and you walk in. Danny had just sat there and said "maybe the Ortho Doctor is hot". Never really known Danny to be physic before. Huh. From the moment I met you, I was amazed by you. When I was told about some of the things you had done, I was impressed by you. By the time I leave here, I am absolutely mesmerized by you. I had a wonderful time tonight. Even though we didn't talk, I loved walking with you. Even in silence, and knowing you were hurt with me, I just liked being there with you. This is the first time that this bet has ever caused problems. Because it's the first I actually ended up caring about the person we bet on. I'm so sorry that I did it, but it was a bet I would have been so happy to win. I would have loved to have had that date. To walk you to your apartment door and, if I were so lucky, to kiss you goodnight. Just know that it wasn't just a bet that I was worried about. You are a wonderful person and someone will be very lucky to have you. And I realize that I am probably in a line of women that dream about you at night. I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you. Because I am so crazy about you. I hope that you give me another chance to get to know you. I came by your apartment before I left, but there was no answer at your door. I'm trying to tell myself you were asleep and not that you didn't want to see me. I know that you are upset, but when you are not upset. When you are over being upset. I hope that I hear from you. My cel number is 443-652-9703._

_A very regretful, _

_Arizona_

Callie hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she released it. She pulled the phone from her pocket. Call or text? Callie, as a doctor, knew how annoying a ringing phone could be. Callie refused to believe that it was because she couldn't stand to hear Arizona upset. She put the number in her phone under Arizona's name and then hit the call button. What would she possibly say? As the phone rang, Callie prayed that she heard a voicemail recording.

Arizona laid in the bed of the on-call room. She had cried until she just couldn't anymore. As she laid there looking at the ceiling, she heard her phone buzz. She took the phone off her stomach and threw it to the end of the bed. She wasn't in the mood for idle talk tonight. She only wanted to rest. She knew that the hospital would be paging her and not calling, so the call could wait.

Arizona didn't know how long she had been asleep. She felt her way through the bed of the dark room and found her phone at the foot of the bed. "What time is it?" She said as she hit the phone to display the main screen. That's when she saw a call from a number she didn't know. It only took a second for her to realize that it was a Seattle area code. Arizona sat up quickly on the bed. The call had came in 2 hours ago. She hit the button it listen to the voicemail. She heard the recording start.

"One unheard message. 11:00pm Hey, it's Callie."

Her heart stopped as she actually chuckled out loud. For the first time in hours, Arizona smiled. She continued to listen.

"I just heard what happened. I'm so sorry. You have to know you did everything you could. Sometimes it just happens. Thank you for the letter, it was really sweet. I haven't been avoiding you, I actually just read it. I guess I'm over being upset. I am sorry that I acted like a baby, but I am with you. I wanted you to be the one that took me on that date and walked my to my door. And yes, you would have probably gotten that goodnight kiss. So now you have my number. Use it if you still want to. I hope you are somewhere resting and not somewhere being upset. Bye."

Arizona fell back onto the bed and kicked her feet up and down like a gitty teenager. Arizona wondered if she should call her back. She listened to the message three times before she realized that she kept hitting the reply button. It was just after 10:00pm in Seattle. She thought maybe she would just text just incase Callie was sleeping.

_Thank you for the call. Because of the time, I thought a text may be better incase you are sleeping. I know this happens, but it shouldn't to a 5 year old. Everything is magnified when it's a child. You're welcome for letter. I really just wanted you to understand I really did like you. Hell I even Googled you. How'd you think I knew your name. LOL You made me smile for the first time in hours, just by hearing you. Please don't let Danny see the letter. It is killing him to know what it says. I'd rather my brother not know what a sap I am. I wish that I could see you and not just talk to you this way. I guess I'll have to settle for the picture of you Teddy sent me._

Callie heard her phone buzz as she walked into her apartment. She put her things down and quickly looked to see if it was Arizona. She smiled when she saw Arizona's name on the display screen. Callie read the message and her smile grew wider. She hit reply.

_Isn't it like 2:00am there? Why are you up? Go to bed Robbins. We can talk another time. Not that I mind but you've had a long day and I am sure you're tired. I know that kids must make this harder. Cristina told me you Googled me. I didn't believe her until now. Oh, I think your brother already knows you're a sap. Anyway, get some sleep. Night. WAIT! When did Teddy send you a picture?_

Arizona laughed as she could almost hear the panic in Callie's voice.

_Pictures that MY friend sends me of you in short black dresses with your hands above your head, which fyi makes the dress shorter, is between me and said friend. Goodnight._

Callie gasped.

_I will kill her. Dream of sweet things._

A quick and last reply came.

_I already am, Calliope._

One last message was sent.

_That makes two of us. Now go to bed!_

Even with everything that happened in Arizona's day, she slept like a baby. Callie laid awake for hours. She read the letter three times. When her eyes finally started to close, she laid the letter on the pillow next to her and drift off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Do not call that number. Arizona Robbins will not answer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the comments and kind words again. Thanks for the favorite adds too. After this we are caught up to what I have, but I will try and keep up the pace. Hope everyone has a great Thursday. Don't know about you guys but I am all kinds of excited. Here we go….**

**Chapter 7**

Callie walked into Danny's room with the letter in her hand. She waved it with a smile. "Ok, I read it."

"What'd it say." Danny said excited.

"Your sister said, and I quote, don't tell my brother what it says."

"Are you kidding me with that?"

"Nope." Callie laughed at Danny's pouting. "You ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready."

Callie looked at Daniel and Barbara. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure was ours, Doctor Torres."

Barbara said as she walked over to hug Callie. She whispered in Callie's ear. "Thank you, for talking to her."

Callie smiled as pulled back from her. "You're welcome." Callie turned to Danny. "Alright. Everything is in order, Danny. Jackson will be in shortly to see you out. Just remember to wait a few days before flying out and remember to keep it elevated. I am assuming that I will see before you leave town."

"I'm sure." Danny smiled. "Just a peek?"

"No!" Callie laughed leaving the room.

Callie could hear Danny yelling, "Come on, Callie!" as she continued walking down the hall.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Callie was walking down the hall when she felt her phone buzz. She smiled as she saw Arizona's name.

_Good morning._

Callie quickly replied a ' good morning' back. Just a moment later she felt it buzz again.

_Thanks for last night. It was nice having someone that made me smile after that._

Callie made her way to the nearest door that read 'stairs'. She quickly pushed the door open and sat on the stairs. She looked at her phone and hit Arizona's name and the call button. She listened to it ring and then a voice answered.

"What? No text?" Callie could almost hear the smile that was on Arizona's face.

"Not this time. I only have a few minutes before I have to check on patients. So I thought I would just call. It's quicker."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you. I mean I miss a complete stranger."

"I have to say, I know the feeling."

"You do?" Arizona sounded more shocked than she intended to.

Callie chuckled. "Don't seem so surprised, Arizona. Remember I am the one who almost fell on my face."

"One of us had to go first. I was actually really thankful it was you."

"Oh well thanks for that. Glad I could help you out. Ok, we don't know each other. So, we get to know each other. It doesn't have to be face to face. Your parent's didn't, right?"

"Um, how did you know about my parents?"

"Little birdie."

Arizona smiled into the phone. "Alright. So how are we doing this?"

"Well texts are usually easier. So why don't we make a game of it. You like games." Callie laughed.

"Low blow, Callie."

"Regardless, here are the rules. Everyday we get to ask one question. Only one."

"Ok. So I'll think of a good one and text you later." Arizona giggled.

"Sounds good. I gotta go. Patients are waiting."

"Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome. Gotta go." Before hanging up the phone, Callie quickly said. "Make it a good question."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye. Go save the babies."

**xxxxx**

2 hours later

Callie was putting her lab coat in the locker and getting ready to go into surgery, when her phone beeped. She was expecting Aria to text back after Callie had told her what happened with Arizona. Callie was pleasantly surprised when instead it was Arizona. Callie clicked on the message button.

_Ok, I know it may not be one, and the rules are one, but since you know my family I think it is only fair that I know yours. Parents and siblings names and where they are._

Callie smiled and sat on the bench behind her and sent Arizona the answer to her question.

_Wow, must be a really special doctor to get where you are without being about to count to one. LOL You get ONE, Arizona. My family lives in Miami._

Callie knew that she could trust Arizona, but she still didn't want her knowing that she came from money. For now, that's her secret. She hit send and then started a new message.

_Now, my question for you. If there was one thing in your life you could change, what would it be?_

Arizona debated over the answer several times, but answered it honestly.

_Oh, deep right off the jump? Ok. Not kissing you that night in front of your apartment._

Callie was really shocked at the answer. She smiled and text Arizona quickly before she had to be in surgery.

_Hopefully next time. I gotta run. Due in surgery. Talk to you later._

Callie put her phone down and quickly made her way to the OR. Her and Lexie were standing at the scrub sink together. "So?"

Callie looked over. "So what?"

"You know that I've been sent to be a spy, right? We need to know, Callie. Hell, we all need to know. We're pretty sure that Teddy knows, but she won't tell."

"Teddy knows what?" Callie said.

"Just so you know Torres ,I can see you smiling behind that damn mask. You know exactly what I am talking about. Danny said that he has never seen Arizona so quiet about someone."

"Maybe it's that I'm mean and dominating and told her to keep her mouth shut."

"You did not."

Callie laughed at Lexie's complete need to know. "What's Danny saying?"

"Oooohhhh no. You tell me nothing, I tell you nothing. Remember team Seattle Grace? We have to stand together."

Callie turned to Lexie. "Ummm, you are standing with one of them now. I am pretty sure if possible you would be sleeping under one. So you can't be team Seattle Grace and team Robbins too."

"Oh like you wouldn't be sleeping with one too if you could."

Callie stopped just before walking into the operating room, she turned to Lexie. "As that boy's doctor, I am telling you, to stay off of him!"

"And as my friend, I am telling you, that I am a doctor and I know what I am doing."

Callie watched Lexie walking around her. "Nice, little Grey. Literally break him the first week."

"Don't you worry about me breaking things, I know some great doctors. Oh and besides, one day when we are sisters-in-law we will laugh about it."

"Oh God, you already have us married off? Seattle Grace remember?"

"Yes I do. And we will all be laughing about this someday."

"Yeah and Danny will be laughing from a freakin wheel chair."

"You let me worry about him." Lexie smiled and walked into the operating room.

"Good, God." Callie said shaking her head and following Lexie into the OR.

The surgery went well. Lexie and Callie were not only a good team outside of the hospital, but worked very good together in the OR as well. Lexie had invited Callie to have dinner with them, but Callie decided that she wouldn't. As she was about to walk out of the hospital, she heard her name. She turned to see Teddy.

Teddy walked toward her and put her arm in Callie's. "Dinner, Torres?"

Callie looked over and smiled. "Sure. You better be careful. Someone is going to see dating all these lesbians and get the wrong idea."

"At least they will think I am getting some. Especially if they think it's two hot lesbians."

Callie chuckled. "Well good for you. Here we are. Bring the world together. One closet case at a time."

"Keep on and I will make you buy your own on our super hot date."

Callie wondered how long it was going to be before Teddy brought up Arizona. Callie agreed with Lexie. Teddy knew more than she was saying to anyone. She didn't have to wait long. Teddy was looking through the menu and without looking up, she spoke. "So how are things going?"

"Ok, I guess. The nurse Linda on the second floor is seeing the new radiologist guy." Callie smiled.

Teddy looked over her menu. "That isn't what I am talking about and you know it."

"Nope. All I know is you asked a question and I answered it." Callie was hiding her smile behind the menu.

"She seems to really like you."

Callie dropped her menu down and looked across the table. "What'd she say?" She said in a gitty panic.

"What? You don't want to talking about Linda any more?"

"Spill it, Teddy."

"I think she really likes you."

"Do you think that it's weird? I mean that we don't know each other?"

"Are you kidding? I was internet dating guys that asked me stupid questions and that I had to pick up at their Mother's house."

"Good point."

"I just don't think there is a way that you do this stuff. Look at Derek and Meredith. He was married, they hooked up in a bar, then he chose Addison. Now look at them. Owen and Cristina met because a piece of ice stabbed her. Things don't go the way you want them to. Ever. Who can say what is right or wrong or what is normal or not. But fate is fate. Destiny has no boundaries." Teddy retuned to looking at the menu. She sat there for a moment just waiting for Callie to respond.

"I love my life here. I love my friends and my job. She works at one of the biggest hospitals in the country. How is this ever gonna work?"

"Don't think about Hopkins. Don't think about Seattle and your friends. You take it day by day. You don't skip steps. That is what your problem is, Callie. You and Sloan both. You two skip steps. Just take it one step at a time and she what it leads to."

Callie and Teddy finished the dinner with very little talk of Arizona. Teddy could tell that Callie was nervous and she had promised Arizona that she would keep on eye on Callie.

When Callie got home, she felt her phone vibrate. She laughed as she show a text from Lexie.

_GIRL! GET YOU A ROBBINS! Just sayin!_

Callie couldn't help but laugh out loud at the text. And to think, Arizona is better than him? Callie shook her head to stop the image that was now playing in her mind. She began to text Lexie.

_If I have to fix that boy's leg again, I will kill you. Oh I'm sorry Mr. & Mrs Robbins. Lexie was jumping on your son and broke him in half. God. Be careful. I worked extra hard on him._

Within just a minute another text came through.

_Yeah to impress his sister. I'm a doctor, he's in good hands Callie. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Danny says lesbians are always trying to move in on my game. LOL _

Callie laughed again. She really liked Danny. She knew that him and Lexie weren't worried about where any of this was going. Maybe she shouldn't either. Callie looked at the clock. It was now 11:45 in Maryland, but what the hell.

_Going to bed. Hope you had a good day. Sorry, I was stuck in surgery most of the day and couldn't text. Had dinner with Teddy. She's making her rounds with the gays and dinners. She is a good friend to you just so you know. Oh, and if anything happens to your brother, I had nothing to do with it._

Callie changed into her clothes and climbed into bed. She was almost asleep when she heard the phone buzz. She smiled into her pillow, knowing who it was. She picked up the phone and pulled up the message from Arizona.

_Umm, what do you mean if anything happens to my brother? You are his doctor. Go knock him in the head and tell him I said to stop. My day was exciting. Got my ass handed to me by a second year resident, which is humbling for a surgeon. Especially a know-it-all type A person. Other than that just a boring, but busy day. Yeah and it's after midnight here, does that mean I get another question?_

**xxxxxx**

_Woman you are like a kid on Christmas eve night. Wanting to open presents before Santa even comes._

**xxxxxx**

_One question a day? There are a million things that I want to know about you. One a day, do the math, Callie. I plan on living a long life, but I don't know that it will be that long. How about one in the morning and one at night? I am trying to compromise. _

**xxxxxxxx**

_You are? You're just like a child. Ok. Once during the morning and once at night._

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Just to clarify, we are still talking about questions, right?_

**xxxxxxxx**

_Yes Arizona!_

**xxxxxxxx**

_Just checkin. I'll have to think about that a minute. So, what are you doing now?_

**xxxxxx**

_Laying in bed._

**xxxxxxx**

_Reeeeeally. Wait, I am 3 hrs ahead of you and I'm still up. Ok, I got it. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their PJ's. What do you wear?_

**xxxxxxx**

_Tonight, it's shorts and a tank top._

**xxxxxxx**

_Really. Do they match? What color?_

**xxxxxx**

_That's a lot of questions, but yes they do. Red. Why?_

**xxxxxx**

_Just trying to get a visual. _

**xxxxxx**

_Get my half naked visual out of your head._

**xxxxxx**

_It wasn't half naked, until now. Yeah, thanks for that._

**xxxxxxx**

_OK, I'll go with that one too. What do you wear? My bet is Care Bears._

**xxxxxx**

_Nothing._

**xxxxxx**

_You lie!_

**xxxxxx**

_Do I? Well, Dr. Torres I guess you will have to find out, now won't you? I'll leave you with that thought. I gotta get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Calliope._

**xxxxxx**

_I can't wait. Goodnight._

Callie smiled and turned over to return to sleep. Her eyes suddenly popped open again. She grabbed the phone and sent another message.

_I mean I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. I didn't mean until I find out…never mind._

One last text quickly came back.

_Suuuure you did._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**2 months later**

Things had gotten back to normal around the hospital for Callie. Lexie and Danny had been talking back and forth using email and text. She had talked to him a couple of times on the phone, but Lexie's schedule was so busy that it was hard for them to communicate as much as they had liked.

Danny was finishing out his last 2 months that he had signed up for in the Marines. He wasn't sure what to do. This was the first time that he had been with someone that he didn't want to put through the torture of subjecting them to war. Lexie and Callie kept each other company. They kept each other sane. Danny and Lexie's relationship was different than Callie and Arizona's. They had never had date, or held hands, or shared a kiss, but Lexie and Danny….well they had done all that and more.

Callie and Lexie were walking to the nurses station when Callie's phone buzzed. She smiled knowing it was probably Arizona. Over the last few months they had kept up with their questions. There was little that didn't know about each other now. From family to school, to what they wanted in the future. There was a lot of weekend and late night calls between the two. Somehow the questions there didn't always seem to count. Only when one didn't want to answer a question.

Callie had told Arizona that she wanted kids, causing a silence over the phone with Arizona. She then tried to explain that as a Peds doctor she sees kids at their worst and how a hug sent a little boy the ER. Callie understood Arizona's fear, but hoped that she would change. Arizona said that she was open to talking about it, so Callie took that to mean things could change.

Callie looked at her phone and it was a text from Arizona.

_Hey, you got a minute? Need to talk._

Callie became worried and found the nearest on-call room. She dialed Arizona's number before she even opened the door. She listened until Arizona answered the phone.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Arizona's voice was cracking a little. Callie knew she was trying to hide it. "I got a promotion, Callie."

Callie's heart stopped racing with fear that something was wrong. She suddenly went from being scared to being proud. "That's great! Congratulations. So did someone leave Hopkins? Retire?"

Arizona paused. "Um, no. Callie I was offered a position as Head of Pediatrics at another hospital. They made me an offer I couldn't turn down."

Callie's heart sank knowing that if Arizona took another job that would mean she had no desire to move to Seattle. That meant that it would have to be Callie that moved, if the time came. She was torn after having really moved up the ladder to Seattle Grace. She tried her best to compose herself and speak. "Oh. That's good. Where is it?"

"It's a little hospital in a small town. I really doubt you have heard of it."

"Oh. Well congratulations."

Arizona could hear the disappointment in Callie's voice. "Are you upset, Callie?"

"No. No, that's good. I am glad." Callie started to hate this unknown little town and it's little unknown hospital.

"Callie?"

"What?" Callie said more upset than she had intended.

"Open the door."

"What?" Suddenly their was a knock at the door.

"Open the door, Calliope."

Callie, with the phone still to her head, walked over and opened the door. She almost dropped the phone when she saw Arizona standing there.

Arizona put down her phone. "Ok, so picture this. I am at Hopkins and everything is great. I am doing all this research and everything is going amazing and I can actually see that I am making a difference. I mean it's one of the top hospitals in the country, but I am upset all the time. And then the head of peds finally asked what was wrong and I told him that I missed you. I mean, like really miss her. So then two days later Chief Webber called and said that he had a job opening. He heard that I may be interested in the position. I'm next in line at Johns Hopkins, Callie, and I open my mouth to say no, but weirdly what comes out instead is yes. So I turned in my noticed….and I came back. I start Monday morning." By now there were tearing in both their eyes, as well as Lexie's and Teddy's who were behind Arizona and had been joined by Danny. Arizona finally spoke again in a whispered, breaking voice. "You cut your hair. You look really pretty."

Without another word, Arizona was quickly pulled into the on-call room and Lexie, Danny and Teddy watched the door close in their face.

Lexie looked at Teddy with a smile. "Well, that was just rude."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, but for months I had been stuck on Act of Love and the other day the block was gone so I had to finish that. Anyway, work has been crazy and I just didn't like the way this chapter went. I deleted the whole back half and started again so it took a while. I know that you guys like the funny parts with everyone, and I tried to give this chapter that too, but it just wouldn't work. After I deleted the back part, the rest came easier. Hope that you like it. **

**Chapter 8**

Callie just stood there looking at Arizona in shock. She couldn't believe that she was here. She had a handful of thoughts running wild through her mind. Was she dreaming? Had she really moved to Seattle? How was it that she seemed to be the only person that didn't know about this? Finally Callie spoke. "That was so mean."

"No, Calliope, you just standing there looking at me, is mean. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

At the sight of Arizona's dimples, Callie closed the short distance that was between them. Just as Callie's lips were about to touch Arizona's, her breath caught. As she gently touched her lips, she took her time as did Arizona. They wanted to saver his moment; this feeling of that first kiss.

Arizona followed Callie's lead and kept it slow. She raised her hand to wrap around the back of Callie's neck, placing her thumb just in front of Callie's ear. She gently rubbed the side of Callie's cheek. Her mind was racing in a million different directions. She remembered the moment she saw her, the moment she knew Callie had her, the moment she hurt her and the moment she left her. Arizona was determined to make up for them all in that one kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Callie's hand run down her hip and her tongue gently graze against Arizona's lip.

Callie pulled away from the kiss and looked into the blue eyes that she had seen in her dreams. She had almost forgotten how beautiful Arizona was. She smiled. "I want to get the hell out of this hospital."

Arizona took her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Why do you think I showed up 10 minutes before your shift ended?"

As they walked out of the hospital hand in hand, everyone said hello to Arizona. Callie quickly learned that it had been a secret from everyone until tonight. Arizona wanted to make sure that Callie didn't find out. Danny and Teddy had known for the past 3 weeks, but Lexie was told a few days ago and promised to make Danny pay for not telling her. They were all happy that Callie seemed so excited that Arizona was here.

As they started to leave, Arizona heard her name being called. "Doctor Robbins?"

She turned to see a young guy running toward her. She whispered through her smile, "Who is that again?"

Callie looked down and whispered. "Alex Karev."

"Hello, Alex." Arizona smiled and talked to him as though she had known him forever. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could be on your service? I worked in peds a couple of times and I actually like it. Would you mind?"

Arizona now remembered the name and what Teddy had told her. "Hot boobs? Really?"

Callie couldn't contain the laughter.

Alex smugly smiled. "Come on. I have said much worse stuff than that before."

Callie jumped in. "Not helping, Karev."

Arizona smiled. "Ok, sure. You can be on the service. Just don't let me caught you're eyes looking away from my face cause I'll have you wiping asses til you are an attending. Deal?"

"Deal." Alex smiled and walked passed them to leave the hospital.

Callie took Arizona's hand. "Now where were we?"

"Getting the hell out of here, I believe." Arizona smiled.

Callie had never had trouble removing her key from the lock on her front door. Maybe it was the fact that Arizona was pulling and tugging at her jacket and she couldn't see anything but the face that was against hers. "Hang on." Callie laughed. "We gotta close the door."

Without her lips leaving Callie's, Arizona grabbed the keys and kicked the door closed with her foot. "Problem solved."

"It's scary that it seems you have done that before."

Arizona looked at Callie. "Are we gonna talk about how good I am, or am I gonna show you? Sometime this year?"

Callie smiled. "Well you're in luck. I am a show me kind of girl."

"Stop…talking….Calliope." Arizona said between placing kissing on Callie's lips. She walked with Callie over to the couch. Both women had lost their coats almost instantly after entering the apartment. The back of Callie's knee hit the couch and stopped their motion. Callie slowly sat down careful that her lips didn't leave Arizona's. As if they were glued together and couldn't be separated.

Arizona straddled Callie's lap and placed her knees on the cushions to either side of Callie's body. She raised her body up to where she was now towering over Callie as she grabbed her face with both hands and began to kiss her as if her life depended on it. She felt Callie rest her hands on both sides of her hips and she drew Arizona closer to her. Only when they both needed air did the kiss slow. As soon as the needed oxygen was taken in, the kiss became passionate again.

Callie grabbed the bottom of Arizona's shirt and slowly slid her hand under it. Her hand slid across Arizona toned torso. As Callie's hand moved it's way up her stomach, Arizona's breathe caught as Callie had her hand completely covering Arizona's breast. "Why do you have on so much clothes?" Callie whispered into the kiss.

Arizona didn't have time to answer her when they heard a phone ring. "Damn it." Arizona said into the kiss.

"Let it ring" Callie smiled as she placed the other hand up Arizona's shirt and quickly finding Arizona's other breast.

Arizona grabbed her own breast placing her hands on Callie's. "Stop."

"No. Arizona, they'll call back." Callie said pulling Arizona's face back down to hers.

"Yes they will." Arizona said as the phone continued to ring. It stopped for just a second and then it started again. "See, it will ring again." Arizona kissed Callie quickly. "Sorry, honey I gotta get it. They'll only keep calling."

The ringing stopped. Suddenly Callie and Arizona's phones were ringing in unison. "Ok, a kid better be dying." Callie sighed and placed her head on Arizona's chest causing Arizona to kiss the top of her head. Callie removed her hands from under Arizona's shirt and Arizona stood. Callie looked at her. "What are we suppose to be doing?"

Arizona sheepishly smiled. "I thought they wouldn't be ready for a little while longer."

Callie sighed. "What did you do? Who's they?"

Their phones started to ring again. "Teddy and the new guy she is dating and Lexie and Danny."

"Arizona, you just got here."

"I know." She smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Callie…." The phone began to ring again. "Damn it." Arizona jerked the phone up. "What, Danny?" Arizona listened for a second. "Yes, ok. We're on our way, but if you call this phone again before then, I will make Iraq look like Disney World. Got it?" Arizona hung up the phone. She turned to Callie.

"You were saying?"

"I just want it to be a little…you know, slow. I knew that if we were here tonight that it would go way faster than I think we should. I mean I have your handprints all over my bra, so I think I was right. We have talked a lot of the phone and texts, but I want to sit down with you." Arizona returned to her position in Callie's lap. She looked into those big brown eyes and smiled. "I want to get lost in those eyes and see that smile for just a minute first. Can we do that?"

Callie looked up at Arizona towering over her again. "We can." Callie gently kissed her. "But you have to get the hell off of me first."

Arizona laughed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, but there will be compensation eventually."

"And you will be compensated well, Calliope." Arizona kissed her again.

"We gotta get off this couch." Callie said as she kissed Arizona again. "So where are we going?"

"I believe someone told my brother that SkyCity at the Needle was the place to go."

Callie smiled. "You two are really trying to impress aren't you?"

"How do you think we got you and Lexie to begin with." Arizona climbed off of Callie and stood in front of her. She extended her hand to help Callie up. "The Robbins are good."

"So I hear." Callie said under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Umm, nothing."

Arizona and Callie sat with the other couples at the restaurant. It was the first time that Lexie, Callie, Danny and Arizona had actually had a chance to talk about what all happened. Most of the meal was spent laughing. At one point Lexie almost lost her drink due to laughing.

Danny and Arizona hadn't realized just how bad it was on Lexie and Callie. Although it was very flattering they had to admit. "We did not play with you like rats." Arizona said.

"Ooohhh, you were so toying with us." Callie said

"We were not." Arizona responded shyly.

"Calliope?" Lexie and Callie said in unison. They both laughed and Lexie finished their thought. "You called her Calliope and she almost lost her mind and you know it."

"I am sure that I have no idea what it is you are talking about." Arizona smiled. "But I will have to remember what it does to her."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "I am a little more use to your tricks now, Dr. Robbins."

The remainder of the meal was spend talking about how Teddy had met Henry in the ER. He seemed like a very nice guy and Arizona was already very fond of her friends new love interest. He already knew so much about them, she only thought it was fine that they know something.

By the time that Callie and Arizona arrived at the apartment, after a quick stop at Joe's, where they left the rest of there group, it was almost midnight. Due to the time change and the frequent yawning by Arizona, Callie knew that she was tired.

Arizona saw Callie inside and told her what a wonderful time she had. "I better get going. I'm exhausted. How about breakfast?"

"How bout no." Callie looked almost offended.

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't leaving."

"Callie, I told you…."

"I know, I know. Slow, slow. I'm trying. I think I kinda suck at slow." Callie wrinkled her nose. "Ok maybe I shouldn't have told you that part, but I do. I respect that you want to get to know different things and junk, but it's late and you are really tired. It would kind of be rude to take advantage of someone that could fall asleep at any moment." Callie said walking slowly toward Arizona.

That was probably the sexiest walk that Arizona had ever seen. "Yes, it would."

Callie reached blonde and slowly unzipped Arizona's jacket, as she spoke. "So here is what I suggest." Callie gently placed her hands on Arizona's chest, making sure that she was just above her breast and ran her hand up Arizona's shoulder and down her arms until the jacket made a sound hitting the floor. "You and I go to bed. I promise to be a good girl and let you sleep. And will promise….." Callie leaned over and whispered into Arizona's ear. "Not to touch you, until you beg me too."

Arizona almost choked, on what she wasn't for sure. "Sounds like a good suggestion." Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's face and brought it quickly to her own.

When a breathe was needed and the kiss stopped, a breathless Callie spoke. "Why don't we find you something to sleep it." At Callie's grin, Arizona knew she had just remembered their conversation about night clothes. "You are going to sleep in clothes, right? I mean I think that would be my breaking point and….."

Arizona chuckled. "I will make an exception tonight, Calliope and sleep in clothes. Just for you."

Callie looked Arizona right in the eyes and said. "Don't do me any favors."

Arizona took Callie's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. "It's for me, Callie."

Callie smiled so seductively that Arizona considered begging right then and there. Callie took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. Callie got Arizona a change of clothes and Arizona went into the bathroom to change into the shorts and t-shirt that Callie had given her. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Callie was sitting on the side of the bed. Arizona tried not to stare as Callie stood in a pair of red short, silk shorts and a matching tank top that was cut so low it left very little to Arizona's imagination. She walked toward Arizona. "Callie, I….."

"I'm just going to brush my teeth." Callie smiled as she walked by Arizona and gently grazed against her shoulder. "I wasn't coming at you to tempt you, Arizona." Callie said almost in a whisper.

As Callie walked by, Arizona dropped her head. The only thought that was going through her mind was, 'how am I suppose to sleep next to her'. Arizona climbed into the bed and waited.

When Callie came from the bathroom, she walked in front of the bed never losing eye contact with Arizona. She slowly climbed into the bed and was laying propped up on her elbow. She smiled at Arizona. "Goodnight, Arizona." It was something that Callie had said a hundred times over the last few months. The two would talk on the phone until one or both were nearly asleep.

Arizona looked up at Callie and returned her smile. "Goodnight, Calliope."

Callie reached back and turned the lamp off. As she got comfortable laying there, suddenly she felt Arizona. She was scooting over until she was against Callie. Callie laid in silence with a smile as she felt a hand slide across her stomach and around her waist. She then felt Arizona's face against her chest and could feel Arizona's warm breath against her exposed skin.

Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona and kissed the large curls that were now laying against her face. A very sleepy voice spoke. "Had I known it would feel like this, I would have came back sooner." Callie smiled as she felt Arizona fall to sleep.

Callie then said to a sleeping Arizona. "Had I known it would feel like this, I wouldn't have let you leave."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay. I feel so much pressure now to make every chapter funny and this story is cute and sweet, but I will just tell you now. The funny is going to be a little less and so is the other characters of SGMW. Anyway, I hit a wall. I also would like to say that, as you can see by my name, I am from Tennessee. We are in the very southern part that connects to Alabama and Georgia. So I guess that you have heard we were almost wiped clean by the Tornados 2 weeks ago. We had F3 and F4 tornados come through. My county is half gone, my sister lost her home, my wife's parents home was badly damaged, and her cousin's house is gone. The whole county hasn't stopped cleaning up in 2 weeks. We go from one house to the next doing anything we can. I have NEVER seen anything like this. It's something you see in movies. So to say that I didn't feel like writing something funny, is an understatement. Things are now getting back to normal. Most of the county now has power again, so that mean my house isn't a hotel and laundry service any more. LOL Things are slowly going back to normal so maybe I can get more done here. Thanks so much for waiting. I promise, as long as another disaster doesn't happen, we should be good.**

**Chapter 9**

Arizona woke the next morning to the smell of food. It took just a minute for her to realize where she was, but a huge dimpled smile came across her face knowing she was with Callie. Suddenly, there was a vibration and beeping coming from the night stand. Callie quickly came through the door. "Sorry, did it wake you?"

"No. I woke just before it went off." Arizona smiled as she watched Callie get on the bed and crawl on her hands and knees to meet Arizona.

Callie hovered over Arizona and smiled. "Good morning." She then leaned down to kiss Arizona.

"Good morning." Arizona slightly frowned when Callie pulled away. And crawled back out of bed to get her pager.

"Shit!" Callie blurted out. "Damn it!"

"Nice. Shit and Damn it first thing this morning. You always such a morning person Callie."

"Yes." Callie said looking at the pager and now quickly walking around the room. "Especially when I have a hot blonde in my bed and I get paged." She picked up the phone and called someone. She waited for an answer and then began talking to what Arizona knew was the hospital. "Yeah, this is Torres. Someone paged."

Arizona watched as Callie was biting on the inside of her jaw and knew what the outcome of this call was. Her thoughts were confirmed as Callie spoke again. "Ok, book an OR. I need about an hour and I'll be ready. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Callie hung up the phone and looked at Arizona. "Sorry. I don't have a choice. It's a kid and it has to be done now."

"It's ok. You mind if I go along. I mean it is a pediatric case and they will be in my hands on Monday."

Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona. "I would love to be in your hands. Oh wait, we are going slow." Callie smiled and pulled away from Arizona. "I would love for you to hang out at the hospital with me. First we need breakfast."

Breakfast was spent more like a work meeting. Callie explained Ryder's case to Arizona. He was a 10 year old that was hurt during a football game. While running with the ball, another kid's helmet slammed into his knee, causing it to bent backward. There was ACL damage and other ligaments that were torn and needed repair. By the time the two women had gotten to the hospital everything moved quick.

Arizona sat in on the surgery and was amazed at the effortless ease that Callie did her job. She was firm, but gentle with the little boy. As Arizona watched the dark haired women in front of her she realized, as a Doctor, that Callie was not only beautiful, funny and charming. She was also extremely talented. Her work was done with actual precision. Arizona smiled behind her mask. Callie was flawless both in and out of the OR.

Once they were through, Callie and Arizona waited for the Ryder to come from the recovery room. They both talked to his parents and Callie introduced her as the new head of pediatric and explained the she would look at for their son during his time in the hospital.

Once Ryder was in a room and his parents were informed that he would need to stay for a couple of days. Once they were done with the parents they decided to try and finish their weekend. It was a normal Seattle Saturday. All the main attractions were crowded with people, and since Arizona was moving here, she would have plenty of time to see them. They decided to spend the day in the park and have lunch.

"This view is amazing." Arizona smiled as she picked at her salad.

"I know, right. It's like my favorite spot to just have a quiet moment."

Arizona put her salad to her side and moved closer to Callie. "Quiet moments with you. I think that I could totally get use to this."

When Callie turned her head to face Arizona with a smile, there faces were only inches from one another. "Is this you begging?"

"Umm, Calliope.." Arizona moved so close that Callie could feel the blonde's breath on her lips. "..when I beg, you will know it."

Callie swallowed hard without even knowing it. "Like rats I am telling you."

"Not that either. Because when I do decide that it is time to play with you, you will know that too." Arizona closed the small space that was between their lips.

Callie couldn't help the moan that came from her. He hated herself in the moment when she felt Arizona smile against the kiss. She was putty in her hands and they both knew it. Speaking of putty, Callie felt Arizona's tongue graze her lips and Callie immediately granted it access. Callie laced her fingers through Arizona's blonde curls and tried to pull her face closer to hers. Within moment, they had almost forgotten where they were.

Arizona pulled away from Callie. Trying to catch her breathe she spoke. "I know one thing, it can't be here."

Callie softly chuckled. "Whenever, where ever, I'm ready."

"I know, Calliope." Arizona softly kissed her again. "How about we go?"

"I'm following you." Callie smiled.

The two went back to the apartment where they spent most of the next 48 hours. They had done as Arizona asked and taken it slow. The remainder of the weekend had been spent watching movie, talking over dinners, and some pretty serious making out. Callie had managed to get Arizona out of her shirt once, but that was it. The sexual tension could be felt across the city, or the hall anyway, according to Mark Sloan. Callie was pretty sure that he had his ear to the door some nights.

Monday morning came quick and both women had to be at work. Arizona had gone in two hours before Callie to check on patients and get things out of the way. She truly was impressed by the hospital and enjoyed the people that she now worked with. She hadn't seen Callie in four hours and twenty-seven minutes. Not that she was counting. Her non counting stopped as her pager went off. Arizona looked down to see the 911 page to the ER.

When she got there she was informed that a little girl had arrived with a very angry appendix. After doing an exam and asking Lexie to book an OR, she turned in the very busy ER to see a welcomed familiar face across the room. Arizona stood and smiled as she watched Callie work. She was amazing. Arizona had never paid that much attention to ortho before Callie, but she was awesome in her field. Arizona hadn't noticed the stupid grin plastered across her face until a voice was in her ear. "Good lord, do her already." Arizona quickly turned to see Alex Karev.

"Excuse me?" Arizona said a little shocked, insulted and embarrassed all at the same time.

"I mean, respectfully. Respectfully. It's just that you look at her like…."

"Respectfully? Really?" Arizona noticed the chart in Alex's hand. "What've you got?"

Callie was checking the mans legs to make sure how many places that she would have to focus on to get him walking again.. She looked up to see Arizona across the room with Alex Karev. They were looking over x-rays and Arizona was pointing things out to Alex. Callie couldn't help the smile that came over her face. Callie and sworn off love only a few months ago, but Arizona had her completely wrapped around her finger. Callie could look into those eyes forever, see those smiling dimples every morning, hear that laugh until everything in the world was gone. She was falling hard and fast, and she knew it.

Just as Callie was admiring her girlfriend, Arizona turned around and their gaze met. Callie was almost embarrassed that Arizona had caught her looking, but she just couldn't stop smiling. Arizona returned her smile and mouthed the words that Callie understood perfectly. Arizona mouthed, "I miss you." For just a moment, Callie could hardly breathe.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders and returned a "me too."

"Doctor Torres?" Callie's attention returned to April.

"Huh?"

"I was just asking if you were ready to get the patient to the OR." April followed her gaze to see Arizona and Alex talking again. "I really like her."

Callie looked back at Arizona. "Yeah, me too. Now how about we get Mr. Davis fixed up." Callie took the chart from April and stole one last look at Arizona. As she did Arizona looked again. Callie waved and held up the chart mouthing, "gotta go." Arizona smiled and nodded.

Alex looked at Arizona. "I said respectfully, right?"

"Shut it, Karev."

The rest of the day drug on. Arizona hadn't seen Callie again and was amazed at the patient load that the previous Doctor had. She had been working with Alex and Bailey most of the day. Miranda and shown interest in peds, but due to now being a single mother, she just didn't have the time or energy to switch specialties. Arizona secretly wanted Bailey on her team. She was precise with her treatments, always on her A game and seemed to strike fear in any resident within miles of her. Arizona liked her.

She was charting when she felt someone lean against the desk close to her. "So, how was your first day?"

She smiled at Teddy. "It was good. Busy, but good."

"So how are things with Callie?"

"Unbelievable. She is…..she's….I don't even know."

"Well if that grin is any indication, then things are going well."

"They are. I have never been with someone that when I was away from them I missed. Like I really miss her and she is just two floors away. God how did I ever live thousands of miles away from her?"

"Beats me." Teddy patted Arizona on the shoulder and laughed. "Can I barrow you? I know it's about time for you to be off work, but I need a consult. It'll be quick, I promise."

"Ok, what's up?"

Callie was leaning against the desk of the ER finishing up a patient's chart that had just been released when Mark came and stood by her. "How's it going?"

Callie never looked up from the chart. "It's almost over for today and that is always good."

"So how's things going with you and Patch Adams."

Callie looked up from the chart. "She is not Patch Adams. She doesn't walk around with a big red nose."

"Bet she would if she had one."

"Don't you dare give that woman a red nose. Do you hear me?"

"Yep." Mark stalled for a while.

"What?" Callie said closing the chart. "You think Robbins could maybe put in a good for me with G.I. Jane?"

"Maaaark. She's dating Henry."

"And Lexie is with Ken and you're with Barbie, so who am I suppose to be with."

"Last I checked, everyone."

Mark looked over Callie's shoulder. "Waaaiiit a minute. Incoming." Callie turned her head to see a gorgeous woman walking toward her. "Oh my God! I swear she looks just like Megan Fox. Torres do something."

"What?"

"I'll trip her and you can fix her and tell her how amazing I am."

"You are an idiot!"

The woman walked up to the desk and began talking to the nurse behind the desk. Callie was trying not to pay any attention. Suddenly the nurse leaned toward Callie. "Doctor Torres?"

Mark whispered. "Oh god, Callie. Please help me with her. I gotta have her….."

Callie turned to face the nurse. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if Doctor Robbins is off?"

Callie wondered what she could want with Arizona. "Last I heard Altman was going to get her for a consult."

The woman looked at Callie and she could have sworn she heard the woman huff. She looked back at the nurse and thanked her. Callie watched as the woman walked toward her. She had a button up royal blue blouse that maximized the intense blue eyes that she had. Callie had only see blue like her eyes in a primary colors crayon box. She had on a dark gray skirt that stopped just above her knees and that clung to her small frame. Callie hated the fact she noticed the way it fit to her ass. Her heels made her at least 4 inches taller and made her thin, tone leg even more attractive. Callie knew exactly why Mark hadn't breathed behind her. This woman was nothing short of absolutely gorgeous.

As she got to Callie, she smiled. There was something about the smile that immediately made Callie uncomfortable. The woman took in the woman in front of her and finally spoke. "Doctor Torres, is it?"

"Yes. Should I know you?"

"I doubt it." The woman huffed

"Ok, I give. Who are you and what do you want?" Suddenly Callie was annoyed and didn't even know why.

"You, Doctor Torres, can give me nothing. I will however take back what is mine on my own. I came to get what I lost."

"And that would be?"

"Arizona Robbins."

Arizona and Teddy looked over the case that was in front of them. "I just don't see it."

"Me either." Teddy said as they looked at the x-rays. "We have to be missing something."

"Yeah. A diagnosis." Arizona said rubbing her head that was now hurting. She was suppose to be off an hour ago and still hadn't made it home. She was however amazed that Callie hadn't paged. She had told her that she would be a little late, but she should have well been home an hour ago. Where was Callie?

Callie looked at the woman in front of her again. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said laced with nothing but pure hateful. "I am here to get what belongs to me. Now, we can make this easy or hard. Either way, she's coming with me."

Callie chuckled. "And who are you again?"

"I, Doctor Torres, am the woman that has always had Arizona Robbins. I could take that woman right now, kick her in the teeth and tomorrow she would come running back. Arizona has always had one weakness and it's me. How do you think I know where she is? Her friends told me. Why? Because they know her and they know that no one makes her as happy as I do."

"That's funny because she seems pretty happy without you."

"Oh, little naive Callie. May I call you Callie?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I knew my Arizona. She is sweet and pretty and great in bed….." Callie couldn't help it when her eyes dropped causing the woman to let out an evil chuckle. "Oh my. Don't tell me that she hasn't had sex with you yet? Really? Doesn't surprise me. Arizona is one of those strange people that sex means something to. Hell the woman is basically in love with you if she fucks you." She grinned at Callie again. "And she hasn't, has she?"

"That is none of your business!" Callie spat. She was sure if she wasn't standing the hospital she would have already broken her like she was nothing.

The woman chuckled again. "The reason is Callie, that she still loves me. Just ask her. Hell where's Danny. I heard he was here. Ask him. I, my dear, will always hold Arizona Robbins."

"Then why did she move?" Somehow that was all that Callie could find to say.

"She was angry with me." Callie watched her laugh. "I made a mistake and she is just flexing her muscles. So I let her, but now, now it's time to stop playing her silly little game and come home."

"She is home."

"No dear. Home to Arizona is where ever I am and I don't intent on moving."

Arizona and Teddy were going over the chart when Danny came bursting through the door out of breath. "What the hell?" Arizona said as she watched her brother catch his breath.

"Ju…..lie."

"What?"

Danny took a deep breath. "Julie! I just saw her downstairs. She's here!"

"Oh God. I have to find Callie."

"Julie already has." Danny barley got the sentence out when Arizona ran passed him.

"Where?" She screamed as she ran down the hall.

"ER!"

As Arizona hit the button on the elevator she knew one thing for sure. If Callie didn't kill Julie, she would.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I did have a good reason. See….. Well we talk at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

"Damn it!" Arizona was sure that the elevator had never moved this slow before. At least Julie was in the ER where she was sure to be before this was over. _What's she doing here? _Arizona knew that none of her other friends would have told her where Arizona was and she also knew that her parents didn't tell. It had to be Tasha. Tasha and Arizona had been very close at one point. She was among Arizona's closest friends. There was a group of 5 of them that could always be found together. Well until one of the girls, Amber, had told Arizona that Tasha and Julie were caught making out during a weekend getaway with all the girls. Tasha and Arizona hadn't been friends since. She was however still friends with some of the girls causing Arizona to believe that one of them may have slipped up and told her where Arizona was. Regardless, why in the hell was she here?

Callie looked at the woman and spat. "She isn't yours any more. She is here and she isn't going anywhere."

Callie felt someone grab her arm. Mark whispered to the women. "Ok, we now have a crowd watching, and as fun as this is, we need to move this party somewhere else."

Mark took both women and showed them to the lounge in the back corner of the floor so that the screaming couldn't be heard. He was glad that he did. Before long, Callie was in Julie's face pointing her finger and rambling something in Spanish. Julie was making Callie worse by only crossing her arms and looking at her. She raised her eyebrow once leaving Mark to believe that she understood every word Callie was saying.

Suddenly all three turned as they heard someone came bursting through the door. Arizona stopped and looked at Callie. "Mark, take Callie out."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Callie barked.

"Calliope, please." It came out in more of a pleading whisper than a demand or simple request.

"Let her stay, Arizona." Julie mocked, walked toward Arizona. "She needs to know what is going to happen. She needs to know that you are coming back to Maryland and…."

"I am not coming back, Julie!"

"Ok, Arizona. You've pitched your little fit, and flexed your muscles, and got to have your little fun with Callie here. Now it's time to go home. I made a mistake. I said that I was sorry and you've had your little good time here, so stop acting like a child and get your things." Julie said a little closer to Arizona's face than was good for her.

"You have about two seconds to get out of her face." Callie said, glaring at Julie.

Arizona turned to Mark. "Mark, please."

"Come on, Torres." Mark said taking Callie by the hand.

"But…" Callie was about to protest when Arizona stopped her.

Arizona smiled and took each of Callie's hands in hers. "I just want to make sure she goes away. It's time for you to be off so go home and I'll be there in a minute. Ok?"

Callie was somehow settled by the look in Arizona's eyes. She returned the smile. "Ok."

Arizona placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "I promise. I'm right behind you."

Mark and Callie walked from the room causing Julie to start again. "Arizona, it was a mistake. You can't still be upset over a mistake."

"A mistake? That's what you call that? No making out with one of my friends and thinking I wouldn't find out is a mistake. This wasn't"

"Arizona…."

"Don't Arizona, me. You tried to take me from my family. My brother almost died in Iraq and you deleted the message from my parents telling me had been hurt. That wasn't a mistake, Julie. It was a choice. You chose and now I've chosen. I have never felt about you or anyone else how I feel for that woman. You know how long it took for me to get close to you. I guess maybe it was because we moved so much when I was a kid that I didn't like getting to close to people. But Julie, I will NEVER forget the day that Calliope Torres walked into that hospital room. I felt like I needed to hold on to something just to stand, like I couldn't catch my breathe. I never believed in love at first site until I met her. I _do_ love her. Trust me, it's harder for me to believe than you, but it's the truth. Please, make this easy on yourself and never come back here again. There is nothing for you here and never will be."

"You can't mean that."

"I do. Julie, I love her. I can't be without her for a few hours without thinking I'll go crazy. She makes me happier than anything I have ever known. I really don't want to hurt you, so please, just go." Arizona started to walk out the door and turned. "Oh, and tell Tasha I said hi and to go straight to hell."

"Arizona…" That was the last thing Arizona heard before the door closed.

Arizona walked to the Doctor's lounge with a smile on her face. She had just admitted to herself and out loud just how much she loved Callie. She couldn't wait to make the short journey across the street. She picked up her things, changed clothes and walked as fast as she could to get to Callie. When she walked in the door, a seemingly nervous Callie stood from the couch. Arizona sat her purse down and smiled at Callie. "What? You look nervous."

"I just…"

"You just, what?" Arizona whispered as she smiled at Callie.

"Well my work here is done." Mark said as he walked toward the door. "See you ladies tomorrow."

"Thanks." Arizona said as he walked out the door.

Arizona walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. "Want some?"

"Umm, sure." Callie said following her over to the bar. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I told her to go home."

"And she is just going to do that." Callie chuckled. "That woman isn't going that easily."

"Callie, Julie is one of the most sought after attorneys in DC. She gets paid _well_ to run that mouth. To break people down. Don't let her get to you."

"Get to me? She's here for _you_. A woman that I know nothing about is here for YOU. That…." Callie lowered her head looking at the glass that Arizona gave her. "that will always get to me." Callie whispered with her head still lowered.

Arizona smiled and walked around the bar and stood by Callie. "Julie and I were together for 7 years." Callie's eyes grew a little larger than she would have liked. "In that 7 years I know that she cheated on me twice. Once with one of my closest friends. Which, I assume, is how she knew I was here. The other, was with another attorney that she worked with. I was away at a conference and they were at a office party where they were both beyond drunk. She, and the other woman, cried and begged for me to forgive Julie, so I somehow did. I don't know why I stayed. She can talk her way out of anything, with anyone. And that always included me."

"Then how do I know that she won't talk you out of Seattle?"

Arizona smiled and exhaled a deep breath. "You mean away from you?" Arizona smiled although Callie didn't respond. "Never. No one has that much power over me." Arizona said a she softly kissed Callie.

"So what happened that she finally lost?"

"Julie finally crossed a line when my parents called to tell me Danny had been hurt in Iraq. She deleted the message. After that, she was nothing to me."

"She seems to think that she is."

Arizona put her glass on the bar and walked even closer to Callie. As Callie sat on the bar stool, Arizona opened Callie's leg stepping closer to her and was now flush against Callie. She looked deep into dark brown eyes and took a deep breathe. "She isn't here because she loves me. She isn't here because she wants me back or misses me. She's here because she knows I am gone for good. All my friends know about you and how I feel about you and my guess is that it got back to her. She's here because she finally lost me." Arizona cupped Callie face in her hands. "She's here because she knows that I am completely and totally in love with you."

Callie looked at Arizona as tears started to form in her eyes. "You are?"

"I am." Arizona whispered the words just before her lips touched Callie's. Arizona suddenly smiled into the kiss. "I soooooo am."

Callie couldn't resist any longer. Arizona was standing there, blue eyes gleaming with lust, chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips slightly parted, just begging to be taken. With a sexually frustrated grumble, Callie stood, immediately covering Arizona's supple body with her own, pressing her into the nearest wall.

Arizona barely had time to realize what was happening before Callie was upon her. Their lips melded together, the fiery pent up passion of their long drawn out seduction finally crashing down around them. Arizona let out a low groan somewhere deep down in her throat as Callie's tongue traced the seam of her closed lips, forcefully asking for permission to enter. As she parted her lips, their tongues slid against each other, dueling for control.

Callie's hands roved everywhere, tangling in Arizona's blonde locks, running along her hips, her waist. Arizona let out a gasp as those wandering hands moved northward, grazing along the sides of her breasts, teasing, but not quite touching her sensitive peaks.

Arizona arched her chest, eager to meet Callie's hands. Callie simply smiled, shook her head, and moved her hands away before recapturing Arizona's lips in another heated kiss. Callie pushed Arizona harder against the wall, her lips traveling down the exposed skin of Arizona's neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of light wet kisses.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly, head thrown back to give Callie better access. She struggled to stand, her hands gripping Callie for dear life. Her hips, moving of their own accord, began to move, slowly thrusting, attempting to grind down onto Callie's thigh. She needed desperately that friction that would bring her release.

Callie pulled away, shaking her head again. "Not so fast. Your bet with your brother shows how much you like games. You like playing games? We're going to play one right now."

Arizona, whose mind was foggy with lust, could barely focus on the woman before her. Finally, she managed a response. "What?" She said, voice raspy with desire.

"You want to get off? You're going to have to convince me you deserve it?" Callie said, smirking slightly before recapturing Arizona's speechless lips, her tongue invading the blonde's mouth. Arizona shivered as Callie's hands snaked under her shirt, fingers lightly tracing patterns on the bare skin of her back and stomach.

Arizona once again arched her body towards Callie, but Callie pulled back again. Arizona let out a frustrated sigh. "Calliope . . . please . . . touch me."

Callie arched a bemused eyebrow. "I'm not sure you've earned it yet." She couldn't help but enough teasing the clearly desperate woman before her. Arizona was standing there, clinging to the wall behind her, chest heaving with her heavy breaths, eyes glazed, hair a mess. Sexual urgency was written all over her body. As much as she enjoyed the game, it was taking every inch of Callie's willpower not to give in and let Arizona have what she wanted.

Arizona let out a sigh of relief as Callie's hands lifted her shirt up and over her head. The brunette's lips were immediately upon her, languorously tracing every inch of exposed skin. However, each time that Arizona arched her body, attempting to deepen the contact, Callie would pull back, give her a stern look and whisper, "no."

Arizona could feel the desire pooling between her thighs as Callie placed gentle, wet kisses across her bare skin. Callie removed Arizona's bra, gently flicking her fingers and tongue over each nipple, bringing each to a hardened peak. However, each time Arizona would move, trying to meet Callie's touch, she'd pull back and move on. The level of Arizona's sexual frustration was quickly reaching a boiling point.

Arizona thought she might die as the brunette's lips traced a lie across the top of her pants, her tongue teasingly dipping below the waistband. "Calliope . . . please," Arizona husked, her hips thrusting of their own accord towards Callie.

"Please what?" Callie responded. She loved teasing Arizona, seeing the desperation written across her face. Each desperate, strained movement and sound from Arizona sent bolts of pleasure through Callie's core.

"Please . . . please . . ." Arizona trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as Callie trailed her tongue her stomach, her hands roving along her thighs.

Callie chuckled to herself before removing Arizona's pants in an excruciatingly slow manner. Arizona let out a groan as Callie traced the outline of her panties with her tongue, occasionally darting beneath the fabric only to leave again the second Arizona reacted. At this point, Arizona could hardly breath, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, breathing ragged.

She threaded her hands through Callie's raven locks. "Calliope. I'm begging you. Please . . ."

"Please what, Arizona?" Callie said, enjoying the teasing dance.

"Please dear lord, fuck me."

With that, Callie stood up, taking in the sight before her. The panting blonde before her, mouth slightly agape, clearly frustrated, was enough to drive anyone wild. Callie planted a row of small kisses along Arizona's jawline, leading up to her ear. "Open your eyes, Arizona. Look at me." Callie whispered.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open with difficulty and Callie couldn't help but smile at the glazed look upon her face. "Say it again." Callie directed.

"What?" Arizona said, confused and struggling to focus on anything but the throbbing between her legs.

"Tell me what you want. Say it again. I want you to beg."

Arizona let out a frustrated sigh. "Calliope . . . please. I am begging you. And not because you told me to beg. But because if you don't help me out soon, I'm going to have to do it myself. I am dying. So please, dear lord, Calliope. Fuck me. Right now, damn it!"

Arizona's frustrated and edgy tone, along with her use of profanities, something Callie wasn't used to hearing from Arizona, was all it took. With a force that surprised even herself, Callie pressed her body to Arizona's, forcing her back against the wall. With one quick motion, her hand slid beneath the silky fabric of Arizona's panties and found the heated wetness there.

Arizona gripped Callie's shoulders fiercely as Callie's fingers slid through her slick folds. With her free arm, Callie grabbed Arizona's thigh and wrapped it around her hip. The blonde let out a low moan as Callie entered her, slowly building up a pace. Arizona bucked her hips, meeting every thrust of Callie's hand.

Callie slammed into her, over and over again, rocking their bodies against the wall. Arizona threw her head back, mouth ajar as she felt the familiar feeling building at her center. "Oh God. Calliope. So . . . good . . ."

Callie attacked Arizona's lips with her own, probing her mouth with her tongue, mimicking the motions of her hand. Moving on, she captured Arizona's lower lip, gently nipping and sucking it, which elicited a new stream of moans from her lover.

Sensing that Arizona was close, Callie picked up the pace, banging her again and again into the wall. As the moans from the blonde increased in frequency and pitch, Callie suddenly stopped.

"Calliope. What. . .? Why did you stop?" Arizona said, almost whining. She was so desperate. So close.

Callie had an evil glint in her eye. "Beg."

"Calliope. I. Am. Begging. You." Arizona accented each word, desperation reflected in her deep blue eyes. "Make me come." She paused for effect. "Now."

With a satisfied grunt, Callie dropped to her knees. Before Arizona knew what was happening, Callie had torn her panties off and had attacked her core with her tongue. Arizona nearly collapsed in ecstasy as Callie's tongue slid along her wet folds, tracing patterns around her engorged bundle of nerves. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Callie swiped her tongue across her clit and fireworks exploded behind Arizona's eyes. She was instantly sent crashing over the edge into oblivion.

"Ohhhh . . . God . . . Callllliiiioooopppeeeee . . ." Arizona struggled to stand as her climax crashed over her, wracking her entire body with pleasure.

Callie grinned, a look of self-satisfaction on her face, as she steadied the shuddering woman before her. As Arizona came down from her high, they both slid to the floor. Arizona leaned against Callie, body still quivering as she caught her breath. "That was . . ." Arizona began, unable to finish. "That was . . ." She said, trailing off again.

Callie chuckled softly. "Amazing?" "Breathtaking?" "Earth-shattering?" Callie was enjoying the teasing. "I think this is where you say, Callie, you're a rock star. The best thing since sliced bread. The epitome of awesome. The . . ." Callie's words were cut off as Arizona suddenly straddled her and covered her mouth with her own.

Callie groaned as Arizona deepened the kiss, her hands making quick work of the button at Callie's pants. Before Callie knew what was happening, she was lying back on the floor, shirtless, braless, and with a hot blonde suckling at her breasts. Meanwhile Arizona's busy hands were shoving her pants down around her ankles. As Arizona teased her breasts, Callie writhed on the floor, anxious to get some relief for the burning at her core. She knew it wouldn't take much. All the teasing she'd given to Arizona hadn't just riled up her lover. It had gotten her more than ready to go.

Callie's hips raised up off the floor, attempting to signal to Arizona that she was ready. Arizona smirked slightly, tempted to make Callie just as desperate as she'd just been. However, Arizona thought the better of it and swiftly entered the brunette, burying her fingers deep inside her. Callie let out a cry of relief, of pleasure, of sheer bliss as Arizona began to slowly work her magic.

Wanting . . . no . . . needing to come desperately, Callie began to ride Arizona's hand, arching her hips, urging the tempo on. Sensing Callie's need, Arizona met her pace, plowing her into the floor over and over again. A quick flick of Arizona's thumb over Callie's clit was all it took to bring Callie to one of the most powerful climaxes of her life.

Arizona smiled as Callie spouted what she guessed were some very dirty Spanish words into her hair. Callie twitched and bucked beneath her as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Finally, she began to still. Arizona rolled off of her and they lay there, on the floor, holding one another, as they recovered.

As Callie held her, Arizona could feel her chest shaking. She looked up at the Callie. "Are you laughing?"

Callie tried to stop and simply looked at her. "I told you I would make you beg."

Arizona chuckled and shook her head. "And I would have begging even harder."

"Oh well, we'll save that for next time."

"Now's good with me." Arizona smiled and began to kiss Callie again.

**A/N Ok here is what happened. I tried for 3 weeks to write this scene and just couldn't. She I enlisted some help from my buddy Jenny(GreysAddictJ). Outsourcing my sex scenes, yes that is part of my charm. Pretty funny. I said you write the scene and I'll write around it. LOL Good times. You guys have been great and wanted that moment to be good and just didn't think that I could do it justice. Now we are all thanking God for Julie, right? Oh and Jenny. As always, thanks for the comments, favorites and adds. Oh and if you leave a review don't forget to leave a big ol' thanks to my girl, Jenny**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This story is a rollercoaster I know, but the ride isn't done yet. As a writer sometimes the story takes over and you have little control. That happened in this chapter. When I saw it coming I was like "NO!" It did anyway. LOL Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

"OH. MY. GOD!" Teddy chuckled as she and Arizona walked down the hall.

"Shhhhh" Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "I don't want everyone to know."

"Girl, if someone threw me against a wall, had their way with me, and continued to do so for more than 5 hours, I would be screaming it from the roof. Hell, no wait…I'd be in the ER."

Arizona laughed. "I told you because you have become my best friend and I had to tell someone."

Teddy grabbed a piece of the pound cake that Arizona was nibbling on and tossed it into her mouth. "So it was like a party in your panties?"

Arizona smiled. "If I had had any on, then yes." Arizona suddenly blushed. "And the party was gooood."

"You know, I have always thought Torres would be." Teddy looked off into space and received a slap from Callie's girlfriend. "I mean…..well come on. Callie is one of those people that you just look at know…that you could….you know….break things with."

"Break things with?"

"Yeah. Like clearing a desk or breaking a table….or an arm."

"Good lord, Teddy." Arizona laughed. "Think about my girlfriend much?"

"Shhhhh" Teddy said looking over Arizona's shoulder. "Incoming."

Arizona turned and couldn't help the smile that came over her face. "Good morning, gorgeous."

Callie turned to smile. "Morning."

"Well alright then, I will leave you two to your…." Teddy grabbed another piece of the pound cake. "…your talking. Thanks for the pound cake. Good times." Teddy said as she walked off.

Callie looked from Teddy to Arizona and then back to Teddy. She finally looked back at Arizona "Oh my god, you told her. Is that your words for sex now? Pound cake? I eat your pound cake and you ate my pound cake?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Nooo. But if that were true" Arizona got closer to Callie "I would have told her that it was the most amazing pound cake….ing I'd ever had."

"Really?" Callie smiled and quickly placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Really." Arizona then replied with a quick kiss of her own. "I missed you this morning."

"I know. I can't believe you got called in. You must be exhausted."

"I am. I was just about to head to the nearest on call room and try to sleep." Arizona took Callie's hand and swung them in a childish manner and asked, "Wanna join me?"

Callie loved the bubbly side of Arizona. The way she seemed so innocent even in the request for sex. "I would love too, but if I do that, your rest would be pointless really." Arizona stuck out her bottom lip. "Just go take a nap and I promise that tonight I will make sure you are glad that you got some rest."

Arizona smiled. "Deal." She placed another kiss on Callie lips.

"Come on. I'll at least walk with you. I need to pick your brain anyway."

Mark sat his tray down at the table and looked at Callie smiling. Over the past couple of months the two had become very close. "So?"

"So, what?"

"You get all dirty, dirty with princess Barbie last night?"

"Umm, that's none of your business, Mark."

"It kinda is."

"And how's that?"

"I thought the building was coming down last night, so I walked out into the hall and there is this knocking coming from your apartment." Callie looked up with a mixture of a little shock and embarrassment as she watched him take a bit of his apple. With his mouth full he continued. "So I started to come over and check on you when I heard someone, someone that sounds a lot like Doctor Robbins, screaming, and I mean screaming your name, Calliope." Mark smiled.

"First, don't ever call me Calliope again. When she does it it's cute and hot, when you do it I feel like we've just met and don't know I could break your bones for that."

"Got it."

"And second," Callie could feel her checks blushing. "Yes. Ok, yes. I slept with Arizona."

"Didn't sound like sleeping." Mark chuckled.

"Sorry about that."

"Nope, I'm good, really."

"Says who?" Cristina and Meredith sat down at the table.

"Says everyone, Yang."

"No, what I heard was that you were like a candy bar. Eat it and forget about it."

"Anytime you are ready to take a trip down the candy isle….."

"Eww gross, Mark. I'm about to eat lunch. There is no reason why you had to say that."

You could tell there was a break in surgery as the table was filling up. "Hey Torres, where's your girlfriend?" Alex asked as he sat down. "I wanna know if she's got any surgeries I can get in on this afternoon."

Callie responded as she smacked Mark's hand when he grabbed a grape from her plate. "She's resting. She got called in last night."

"Wow, she must be really tired then." Mark chuckled causing Callie to give him a scolded look. "Just sayin."

Teddy sat down and joined the conversation. "God this day..."

Lexie sat next to her. "Yeah, I have been puked on twice, had blood shoot all over my clothes, and a kid that kicked me right in the ribs. I am just ready to home and see Danny."

"Awww." Cristina said. "That made me feel all warm inside. Talking about puke and blood and your Robbins. Good stuff." Cristina said with a sarcastic face. "I got bumped this morning for my cardo bypass." Cristina said, glaring at Teddy.

"Hey! I told you be there in 15. You weren't and Avery was, so he got in."

Meredith was trying to change the subject. "So speaking of Robbins', Callie how's it going with your's?"

Callie didn't want to look at Teddy or Mark. She continued to look down moving pieces of her salad around the bowl. "It's good. Nothing to tell really."

Cristina leaned in against her elbows on the table. "So have you two….you know….done what ever it is that you lesbians do?"

"We're trying to take things a little slow."

Mark coughed as he said "bullshit" causing Teddy to lower head and laugh too.

Lexie's mouth dropped open. "Callie! You told them and not me?"

"God, it just happened. I haven't seen you."

Cristina took a bite of her food and leaned in again. "So you did hit it with Tinkerbelle?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Was it all that you hoped. Did she do little lesbian tricks that blew your mind."

Mark coughed again, "wrong one" causing Teddy to laugh so hard she actually lend against Mark.

Cristina looked at Mark at back at Callie. "Oh, I see. _You _are the lesbian whisperer." Everyone laughed. "Maybe that is why Hahn was a complete weeping mess. Wow, you must be really good."

"Shut up, Yang."

Meredith looked at Callie and said something usual, "Yeah, I could see that. She kinda looks that type."

"Oh my God! That's what I said." Teddy laughed.

"God, can we talk about something else."

"Like the fact that you didn't tell me." Lexie pouted

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU!"

"You couldn't text? I text you."

"She was up late." Mark chuckled.

"Ok, stop!" Callie dropped her folk and looked at everyone. "Look. She's new here and she may not get….." Callie gestured her hand in a circle around the table. "…this. Us. She may not like that you all know, so just keep your mouth shut." Callie softened. "Please."

Mark's pager went off. "Crap, I gotta run." He picked up his tray and started to walk off, but couldn't leave well enough alone. He was only a few steps away when he turned back and said to the whole table. "Oh and Torres, I'm off later tonight so if you need me to help patch up the holes that you, and someone that shall not be named, put in you apartment walls, let me know." Mark raised his thumb and picky finger to a phone gesture and mouthed 'Call me.'

Callie started throwing grapes at him as he walked quickly away and then hit a hysterically laughing Teddy with one too. "God, three year olds."

Cristina leaned in again. "Damn, the wall?"

Callie was at the nurse's station when Arizona walked up and, with her hands firmly in her pockets, she rocked from heels to toes. "So, I've had a interesting day."

Callie stopped charting and turned to look at Arizona. "What's up?"

"Nothing like getting a phone call from your _brother _laughing hysterically because he just heard my new girlfriend had me against a wall last night." She crossed her arms and continued, "Really, Callie?"

Callie panicked at the thought Arizona was angry. "I didn't tell. Mark did. Apparently…" Callie leaned in and whispered. "We, and by that I mean you, were a little loud and he was about to come over and make sure my apartment wasn't coming down. He stopped when he heard you screaming my name. Besides, you told Teddy."

Arizona smiled. "Well remind me tonight that I need to be a little quieter."

"Nope, screw Mark. You know how many times we've heard him? Countless."

"He'll have his ear against that door tonight." Arizona laughed.

"You laugh, but it's very likely."

"Ok, I gotta run. You know, sick kids and all." She placed a hand on Callie's elbow as she went by and gave a quick peck on the check. "See you later."

"You too." Callie turned to watch the woman roll down the hall. She shook her head and smiled. She could have never seen herself falling for someone like Arizona. But she had and it was….good.

After an exhausting six more hours, Callie was finally home. Arizona had a late surgery so she had a chance to shower and relax before Arizona would come home. Callie sat heavily on the couch and before she knew it, was asleep.

Arizona walked out of surgery and was scrubbing up with Owen walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." The look on Owen's face was very serious. That look sent a shiver down Arizona's spine. "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure. Is everything….Owen what's wrong?"

"We just need to talk."

"Ok" Arizona said slowly as she dried her hands. "What's up?"

Arizona opened the door to the apartment and saw Callie laying peacefully on the couch. She was obviously a very heavy sleeper. Arizona walked over to the couch and Callie opened her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Callie sat up. "Nope, I'm awake."

Arizona smiled at the woman who was trying so hard to wake up. It was late. She was tired, Callie was tired, but she knew there night was about to get a lot longer. She sat down next to Callie and placed a hand on her knee. "I need to talk to you."

Callie had the exact same feeling that Arizona had experienced earlier with Owen. "What?" Callie looked at the expression on Arizona's face. "What? Is this about the sex thing. Look, we talk a lot. About everything, about nothing. We talk….a lot. If that made you angry I am sorry….."

Arizona smiled. "I'm not angry, Callie." She repositioned herself to where her knees were touching Callie's knee and she was looking the woman straight in the eyes. She took both of Callie's hands in hers and looked at them. Trying to figure out how to start.

"Just say it. Whatever it is, just say it." Callie didn't know what to expect.

"Owen came and saw me just before I left the hospital."

"Is Cristina ok?"

"She's fine." Arizona took a deep breath. "Owen heard from one of the commanding officers of the Army about an hour ago."

Callie's heart sank. Suddenly she knew what was coming. "George?" It came out in a whisper.

Arizona looked away for a split second and then returned her look to Callie. "There was an attack on the mobile hospital where George was assigned. There were only a few survivors."

A tear rolled down Callie's check. "Does his mother….." She couldn't even finish.

"Maybe by now. They were sending a couple of men to their house when Owen was called." Arizona wiped the next the tear that ran down Callie's face. "I'm so sorry."

"Lexie. I need to call Lexie." Callie said numbly.

"Ok. I can have Danny bring her over if you'd like."

Callie just nodded.

"Alright, you wait here and I'll call him. Do you want me to have him tell her or do you….."

"Let him." Callie tried to smile. "I'm so glad that you're the one that told me. I think Lexie will feel the same way." Callie looked down at her hands in Arizona's. "I…I just felt better with it coming from you."

Arizona reached over and pulled Callie into a hug. "I would do anything for you. I just want you to be alright."

"I'll be fine. If Lexie comes by you don't have to stay up. I know you're tired."

Arizona rubbed Callie's back and continued to smile. "Then I guess we're gonna need a lot of coffee. I'll make some and call Danny." She placed a kiss on Callie's forehead as she stood.

Callie laid her head back against the couch as she watched Arizona in the kitchen. It was an odd feeling for Callie. George was gone, but something about watching Arizona move around her home made her the happiest that she had ever been. She was sad about George. Heartbroken really. George was a good man, maybe not a good husband, but a good man. Even with all the sadness and worry about his family, Callie's looked at Arizona again. It was funny how in one of her darkest hours, Arizona had the ability to make her smile. Words are cheap and unintentional lies are often spoken, but in that moment Callie knew that the love she had professed to Arizona the night before, was the truest, most alive thing, she had ever felt.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry it has taken like forever to post this. I am working 70 hours a week and the only time I see my wife is a few minutes on Sunday so I thought I should spend it with her. So the overtime craziness is over so I am back. Thanks for sticking with me. So I am changing something else, well a couple of somethings. I would have loved to have seen Callie handle something a little better, so in my world, so did.**

_(Previously on Paging Doctor Torres. LOL)_

"_Owen came and saw me just before I left the hospital."_

"_Is Cristina ok?"_

"_She's fine." Arizona took a deep breath. "Owen heard from one of the commanding officers of the Army about an hour ago."_

_Callie's heart sank. Suddenly she knew what was coming. "George?" It came out in a whisper._

_Arizona looked away for a split second and then returned her look to Callie. "There was an attack on the mobile hospital where George was assigned. There were only a few survivors."_

…_.Callie laid her head back against the couch as she watched Arizona in the kitchen. It was an odd feeling for Callie. George was gone, but something about watching Arizona move around her home made her the happiest that she had ever been. She was sad about George. Heartbroken really. George was a good man, maybe not a good husband, but a good man. Even with all the sadness and worry about his family, Callie's looked at Arizona again. It was funny how in one of her darkest hours, Arizona had the ability to make her smile. Words are cheap and unintentional lies are often spoken, but in that moment Callie knew that the love she had professed to Arizona the night before, was the truest, most alive thing, she had ever felt. _

**Chapter 12**

The next few days were a blur. George's body had arrived from Iraq and, with Callie's help, his mother had made all the arrangements. The people that seem to know George the least were really trying to cover as much as possible for the one who did. Scheduled had been shifted to accommodate his friends as they grieved. Owen had taken over most of the duties around the ER, Jackson was assisting Owen, while April helped Arizona in Pediatrics. Teddy, when she felt she needed Cristina, would pull Jackson to Cardo for a day. Everyone was trying to make sure that Callie, Bailey, Cristina and Meredith got the time they needed to grieve. It was also known that there were times when Callie would need Arizona and Meredith would need Derek. The residents were really being wonderful and were at their best.

The funeral was heart wrenching for those who attended. Everyone George had started this chapter of his life with was there. As always Owen, Arizona and Derek were there to hold the hands of the women they loved. Several people spoke during the service of George's character and bravery. Funny stories were told that caused laughter to ring out through the service. When the funeral was done there were no doubts in everyone's mind where the next stop would be. "Well I am heading back." Joe said. "You guys coming?"

"Where else would we be?" Meredith said patting him on the shoulder.

Everyone sat around the table at Joe's and told stories of George. Arizona thought it was cute that he was called Bambi. She learned quickly what it was about George O'Malley that Callie had loved. Everyone who knew him loved him. Arizona had finally gotten to meet Izzy. She was a pretty girl, but Arizona just didn't get it. How could anyone think she was anywhere near as hot as Callie? Maybe she wasn't the one to ask.

Stories of George caused several fits of laughter to erupt at the table. They talked about him picketing with the nursing staff, when he came home to an apartment decorated with hospital supplies, when he was there for Bailey as little Tuck was born and how he laid between Meredith and Izzy and patted their shoulders like a good girlfriend. Meredith told the story where George tried to take Cristina's place as Meredith's friend and referred to Derek as 'McBastard who slept with McHottie.'.

Alex was laughing "Remember, 'dude she's Callie O'Malley'?"

Everyone was laughing hysterically. "Ok." Callie said between laughs. "I guess that was pretty funny."

"Or the time that he found out Callie was like a billionaire." Cristina laughed. "He was so mad she hadn't told him."

'_Oh my god yeah' _and _'I'll never forget that" _rang out with everyone. Callie immediately stiffened and took in a long breath. Arizona could feel the tension, even in Callie's knee. She knew that she had just learned something that Callie didn't want her to know. They had never talked about her parents money, but Arizona had never known to asked. They went home after drinks and were too tired to talk about it so Arizona let it go. It wasn't something that mattered to her, but she had wondered why Callie hadn't told her. However, for now, she would just let it go.

Arizona had to be in early the next morning and was already working on hour four when Callie walked in. "Hey." Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's check. "I hate waking up to you gone." Callie smiled. "Tell me again how I did that for years."

Arizona took Callie's hand. "I have no idea, cuz I'm pretty awesome."

"Yes, you are." Arizona returned to the chart in front of her. "I actually need your help this morning."

"Really?" Arizona raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Not like that perv." Callie pushed Arizona with her elbow. "I have a six year old that walked to close to his brother when he swung a baseball bat."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?"

"Well it caught him just above the ankle."

"Talk about an upper cut." Arizona handed the chart to the nurse behind the desk.

"It isn't when you are golfing with a tennis ball and baseball bat in your front yard."

"Nice." Arizona said as she was following Callie down the hallway. "Yeah, believe me, that's why I say no to kids." Callie stopped just before they entered the room. "I see them like this. Broken and sick and half dead. I had one come in once who's Mom had hugged him too hard. Yikes" Callie just watched Arizona walk into the room, put on a smile and pretend to be this person that adored kids. It suddenly was added to a growing list of things that needed to be talked about.

"No kids. Like not in her life or her house or her womb." Callie said panicked.

"Calm down." Lexie said. "Just breathe."

"I don't know what to do. I want kids, Lexie. I need kids." Callie looked up Lexie with sadness written all over her face. "I have to have kids, Lexie."

"Ok, then you talk to her. There is not a Robbins I have met that wouldn't listen. So you tell her. Give her a chance to yes…or no, but give her a chance."

"What if she doesn't want to be with me?"

Lexie chuckled. "Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"You should have seen her this morning. She was completely all nice and friendly with the kids knowing that she never wants one. What if she is that way with me. All nice and giddy when in reality she doesn't want me either."

"Really? We are going there? Now you're just being crazy." Lexie chuckled. "Talk to her. You are making yourself crazy over one little comment." Lexie said over her shoulder as she walked away. "Pop the bubble, Torres."

Callie went to a on-call room after a hectic day and needed some time to clear her head where Arizona was concerned. Her moment of peace was very short lived as she heard the door open. She looked over to see the object of her dilemma coming through the door. "Hey" Callie's words were laced with emotion that didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"Hey." The doctor crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Callie. "Did I do something?"

"Huh?" Callie turned to look at her.

"Did. I. Do. Something?" The aggravation in Arizona's voice shocked Callie.

"There's no need to be rude, Arizona."

"Rude? I'm rude? I have paged you three times today. Pages that have gone unanswered. It's like you are hiding from me all of a sudden."

"I just need a minute." Callie put her arm over her face and closed her eyes, but the loud sigh that came from the woman beside her didn't go unnoticed. Callie quickly dropped her hand and sat up to face the woman. "I need children, okay. Like I really, really need a baby. So today you drop this bomb on me. Someone that works solely with children and rolls around these halls on skates, that person looked at me this morning and said that she doesn't want children. I NEED, I WANT children. You have never told me that didn't want kids before."

"This is about kids?"

"You have never said anything about it before."

"Oh, like you told me that you are, and I quote, a billionaire?"

Callie grunted and laid back down. "Really? I am trying to talk to you about something very important and you want to talk about money?"

"I want to talk about the double standard that is happening here. I see children at their worst Callie. I don't know if I could handle my job with a child. Everyone that I came in contact with would remind me of our kid."

"Our kid?" Callie couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"It just isn't for me. I'm sorry." The smile fell off Callie's face. "I'm really sorry, but if you want to be with me, you have to decide if I am enough."

Callie sat up again and pushed past Arizona grabbing her coat causing Arizona to stand with her. "Callie…." Callie put her coat on without looking at Arizona. "Callie…" Nothing. As Callie walked down the hall, Arizona screamed after her. "Calliope!"

"Callie…Callie…Calliope…."

"Hhmmm?" I very groggy Callie tried to open her eyes. "Wha…."

"Honey, if you are too tired, we can just skip dinner."

With that Callie's eyes flew open. As she sat up quickly she looked at Arizona and around their apartment. "Are you alright?"

"George?"

Arizona smiled. "Ok, you wake up and ask about your ex-husband, but ok."

"Where is George?"

Arizona chuckled. "Callie, you know where he is." Arizona saw confusion on her girlfriend's face. "George is in Iraq." It was obvious to Arizona what was happening. "Callie what ever it was, it was a dream. George is fine."

Callie looked at Arizona as the calm visibly washed over her. "I have to have children." Callie blurted out.

"Um, Ok." Arizona was trying to figure out where that came from.

"I need for you to know that I need a baby."

"Wow, Calliope. We are jumping way ahead here, but….but alright. I come home and you are dreaming of George and the need to have children. Should I feel weird about this?" Arizona smiled trying to make her, obviously shaken, girlfriend smile.

"I'm serious, Arizona."

Arizona took Callie's hands "I don't know what the dream was about, but I am listening to everything you are saying. They scare the shit out of me, but I am listening." Arizona smiled. "I wouldn't mind having little Callies running around."

"Really?" Callie thought she may cry.

"Yes, really." Arizona gave her best dimpled smile.

Callie thought she was on a roll so she blurted out the next statement. "I'm rich."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah, we're doctors. I understand we have money."

"No. Like really, really rich."

The smile fell from Arizona's face. "Like how rich are we talking here?"

"Like giraffe rich."

"What the hell is giraffe rich?"

"Like if I wanted to have a giraffe, I have the money to buy one."

"Oh. So you want kids _and _a giraffe?" Arizona smiled as Callie raised her eyebrow. "Are we talking millions here?"

"More or less."

"Which one?"

"Um, more."

Arizona laughed. "Well at least we'll have money for all the little Callies." Arizona saw the worried look on Callie's face. "I don't care if you are a millionaire or broke. I would love you the same."

Callie rubbed her eyes. "I had the strangest dream. You told me that I had to choose between you and kids, George died and you found out about the money. I dreamed Owen came to talk to you and told you George dead. It was awful."

The fact that Callie had dreamed that Owen had talked to Arizona brought back the reality of what happened just before her shift was over. "No, but Owen did come to see me today."

"Is everything alright?""Yeah." Arizona whispered. "Here's the thing." Callie suddenly had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "When I was at Hopkins I applied for a grant. It was something that the chief had recommended that I do. I applied and to my surprise, apparently I've won."

"Won, what?" Callie asked as nerves laced her voice.

"A Carter-Madison." Arizona answered quietly.

"A Carter-Madison? You won a Carter-Madison?" Callie chuckled. "Nobody wins those. People from like Germany or Sweden win those. Only nerdy guy."

"Hey, watch it." Arizona smiled.

"You won?" Callie smiled with pride.

"Yeah."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug. "That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." As she pulled back she looked Arizona in the eyes. "Let's go celebrate." Callie stood to grab her purse and keys. "Come on. We can call Lexie and have her and Danny meet us there." She said to an Arizona that had yet to move from the couch. "Anywhere you want to go. Me and my billions will take you. You pick."

"You said millions."

"Millions, billions you said you would love me no matter." Callie tried to joke but noticed that Arizona had yet to move. She put her keys down with her purse and returned to the couch. "Ok. What else?"

"The grant. It was before I came here with Danny. I had never met you. I didn't know the person I would fall so deeply in love with even existed."

"And?"

"The grant is in Malawi."

"Malawi?" The panic started to show. "As in Africa, Malawi?"

Arizona just nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "What am I suppose to do, Callie? I love you."

Callie looked at the woman in front of her. Never in Callie's life had the wants and needs of someone else been so important to her. She loved everything about Arizona. Her smile, the way her blue eyes danced when she was excited, but mostly the way she loved Callie. She loved Callie enough to give up one of the best hospitals in the country for her and to move from her friends and family. In that moment Callie understood what true love felt like. What unconditional love felt like. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "What you do is…you go."

Arizona lost her breath. "What…."

"I love you. I love that you are awesome and compassionate and you treat every kid like they are yours. I love that you love your family. I love that you gave up everything to be with me. I love that the day your brother got hurt, it was me you paged. I love everything about you. And I won't love you any less if you are in Malawi."

"It's three years, Calliope." Arizona said as tear rolled down her face.

"Let me finish. You and I were just talking about kids. Those are someone's kids, Arizona. I don't know what I would do if I had a child and felt there was no hope. You will go there and be great and be their hope. That is a gift. You won a freakin Carter-Madison for a reason. You're unbelievable at your job so go. Go and be the best hope that they have ever seen. And I will be here waiting on you. You are a plane ride away. I can't…I won't take this from you."

"I don't know how to function any more without you."

"You will still have me. I'm rich remember." Arizona slightly chuckled. "I'll come to Malawi…a lot. You won't even notice I'm gone." Callie took Arizona's hands. "Just think of the stories you will have to tell our kids."

Arizona looked up into deep brown eyes. "I'll miss you too much."

"No you won't. I am bitchy and moody most of the time. It's a side you haven't seen." Callie laughed. "Ok?" Arizona nodded. "Ok." Callie said pulling Arizona up off the couch. "Alright then. Me and my super hot and awesome girlfriend are going to celebrate." Callie kissed Arizona on the lips softly fighting her own tears. "Our kids are going to be so proud of you."

Arizona reached up and hugged Callie. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callie and Arizona walked in hand in hand to Joe's. They were greeted with a somber "hey" from the table. It was obvious to Callie that everyone knew what happened. Callie took a deep breath and smiled. "So I take it that you all know my girlfriend is a rock star?"

"Yes, we heard that." Derek said with a smile. "Congratulations, Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you."

Danny had his head down looking at his glass as Lexie rubbed circles on his back. He looked up and realized, as his eyes met their twin, just how Arizona must have felt every time he left home. He knew that she had to do this as much as he had to defend his country. "I'm proud of you, sis."

Arizona walked around the table to hug Danny. "Thank you."

"Alright, who wants drinks?" Callie took orders from everyone. "Alright I think I got it. Be right back." Callie walked to the bar and told Joe what everyone wanted. She was joined quickly by Owen. "Hey."

"Thought you may need some help."

"I'm sure I will."

"You seem to be handling this well."

Callie smiled her best fake smile. "Well, I'm glad that it looks good on the outside." She returned her attention to watching Joe make the drinks.

Owen looked around to make sure he wasn't being heard. "I need to tell you something."

Callie looked at him with concern. "Is everything ok?"

Owen lowered his voice. "The guy that is over the grant committee is an Army buddy of mine. When he called me today to tell me about Arizona he mentioned something else."

"What?" Callie seemed panicked. "She's going to be ok over there isn't she?"

"He….he may have said something about the clinic needing a Orthopedic doctor too. Asked if I knew anyone that may be interested." Callie just looked at Owen. "I didn't say anything to Arizona. I didn't know if that was something that you wanted."

"So…."

"It would be at the same clinic as Dr. Robbins. I talked to the chief and he said that he would offer the same deal to you as he is Robbins. He will hold your position while you're there. It really looks good on the hospital and him too. The only thing is that you and Robbins would need to come back once every couple of months for a couple days to check in here. It could be the same days as Arizona."

Callie's mouth was still hung open. "So I can go? I can go with Arizona?"

"It's up to you. She knows nothing about this."

Callie looked over at Arizona as she laughed at something Teddy said. She was interrupted as Joe began to speak, pushing drinks toward them. "Alright. You're ready to go."

Callie turned to him and then back to Arizona. A smile came across her face as she watched the woman she loved. "Yeah, I think I am."

A/N So here is my question for you. The flood gates opened and I was able to write more. The next chapter is almost done, but is already sitting at 12 pages and isn't complete. So here is your choice. You either get two average chapters or one really long one. Just keep in mind that two shorter chapters would mean one could be posted in the next couple days after I edit it. If you want one REALLY long chapter it may be a little while longer. Majority rules. So what's your vote.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well after much trying I just couldn't split the chapter up. I think that it would have been too confusing. I really hope that you enjoy the chapter. Since I couldn't split them up, I just tried to stop where I was. So this chapter and the next will be a lot of flashbacks and a continuation. Hope that everyone is ok with this. LOL**

**Chapter 13**

"Come on, Lexie!"

"I'm trying. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect." Lexie said as she put on her shoes. "Meredith is bringing the drinks, Bailey the dip, Teddy the hors d'oeuvres, Lucy the balloons and steamers, Christina the drink, drinks and April is getting the cake."

"I can't believe they're coming home." Danny was genuinely excited.

"Me either. I'm pretty sure that was the fastest three years ever!" Lexie grabbed her purse. "Alright. Let's go get our girls."

As Danny and Lexie rounded the corner they were spotted by Arizona. "Danny!"

Arizona ran into her brother's arms as Callie mimicked her with Lexie. 'We missed yous' were exchanged and Danny took the bags that Arizona and Callie had. "I am telling you." Arizona laughed. "That flight kicks my ass every time."

Danny suddenly felt guilty about the surprise party that Lexie had insisted on, but he knew that Arizona would understand.

Callie and Arizona walked hand in hand through the parking lot as Arizona talked to Danny and Callie to Lexie. The three years had been good to them. They were closer than ever and the love they had for each other had only grown. Danny loved seeing Arizona this happy. As she talked he couldn't help but remember one of their trips home.

_**16 months ago**_

_Arizona was making some quick rounds during her and Callie's week stay in Seattle. As Arizona passed an on-call room she was quickly grabbed by the arm and jerked inside. "What the…."_

"_Shhhh." Danny whispered with his finger to his lips._

"_You do realize that when someone is pulled into one of these rooms like that it isn't usually by their brother?"_

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get your hopes up and then see me."_

_Arizona smiled. "You are my baby brother. I am always excited to see you. I have got to tell you something anyway." Arizona was suddenly really excited._

"_Me too." Danny clapped his hands together. "You first."_

"_No you. You are the one that drug me in here."_

"_No seriously. Mine is big, so you first."_

"_No, Danny you."_

"_God, Arizona just tell me."_

"_No you."_

_As they both huffed, then spoke at the same time. One saying 'I am asking Lexie to marry me' and the other saying 'I am asking Callie to marry me.'_

_They both looked at each other. "What?" Came in unison again. "I'm asking….." Arizona threw her hand up as the simultaneous talk continued. _

_Arizona spoke. "You tell me yours."_

"_I am asking Lexie to marry me." Danny said as a huge smile graced his face._

_Arizona hugged her brother. "That's wonderful. I'm so excited for you."_

_Danny pulled out of the hug. "Look." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. "What do you think?"_

"_Oh my god, Danny. That is beautiful."_

_Danny smiled looking at the ring in a daze then it hit him. "Oh my god! You said that you were asking Callie."_

_They hugged again._

"_We're getting married." Danny smiled._

_Arizona chuckled "We're getting married. Well if they both say yes." Arizona teased._

"_Um, really? Look at us. We are two catches." Danny laughed. "I'm happy for you, Ari." Danny said as the moment became quiet. _

"_I am for you too. Who knew when we planned a trip here that we would both fall madly in love and in two years we would be proposing."_

"_I'd like to think something did." Danny answered. _

"_Yeah me too."_

Danny pulled into the house that Arizona and Callie had bought a few months ago. Him and Lexie had been keeping it up for them until they came home. When they got out of the car, Callie looked at the house and smiled. "What are you thinking?" Arizona asked as she put her arms around Callie's waist and placed her head on Callie shoulder.

Callie smiled. "Mmmm. That we're home." She looked over and kissed Arizona on the check.

"Yes we are." Arizona smiled looking at the house not knowing several people were inside watching the exchange.

"Shall we ladies?" Danny said as he walked toward the house. He was pulling both suitcases while Arizona and Callie had their carry on bags. "Arizona or Callie get that door for me?"

Callie walked toward the door. "Sure." As she opened the door everyone screamed "WELCOME HOME!"

"Hey guys." Callie said as she made her way into the room receiving hugs from everyone.

Cristina hugged Arizona "Yeah, we were gonna scream surprise but last time you cried like a bitch baby, so we didn't."

Arizona chuckled. "I missed you too, Yang."

The hugs continued among the friends. The deal had been that Callie and Arizona would return every few months to Seattle. That quickly became obviously a bad idea. Once they two got settled in Malawi, they were slammed with patient after patient. Callie had to deal with patients that had suffered with broken bones for years. Some unable to walk until Callie corrected the problems. They loved it. They both came home every night and couldn't decide who would talk first. They were so excited and could actually see the difference they were making.

Their first trip home had taken more than 9 months after they left Seattle. The last time they came home together had been 16 months ago. Callie came home for 2 weeks several months ago to check out the house that her and Arizona were going to buy. It was a large house, but modest for Callie. It had 4 bedrooms, all with their own full bathroom, a game room for the children they hoped to have and a large pool and gorgeous yard. Callie had found it on the internet and sent Lexie and Danny to check it out. When they emailed Callie with how much better the house looked than even the picture shown, the couple was excited. Teddy had even given her stamp of approval and had joked that she was moving in too.

Callie had came back to sign the paperwork on the offer and eventually the agreement. Copies were faxed to Arizona and everything was put in order through Callie's trust fund. Callie had used a portion of her money to put a large amount down on the house, but on Arizona's insistence, they financed the rest so the house didn't come from just Callie. Callie had every intention of letting Arizona win this battle, but certainly not the war. She knew that it would take some time, a lot of time, but she would eventually wear Arizona down to the fact that is was crazy to pay interest on a home for 15 years when Callie could just pay it off and save that money.

After more than a hour of laughing and catching up, Arizona looked around the room at her friends, her family. She was honest when she told Danny that she couldn't believe that a vacation lead to this moment. She smiled as she watched Callie work the room. She couldn't help but remember the night she had known this was her life, that woman was her world.

_**16 months ago**_

"_Ok, Danny. Look I will handle Callie. You just worry about Lexie." Arizona passed her brother and patted him on the shoulder._

"_We're really doing this aren't we?" He gave her a dimpled smile. "We are really going to ask them?"_

"_We are. Now unless you want to be here when they get home, you better go." Arizona kissed her bother on the cheek and handed him his portion of the dozens of flowers they had bought earlier at the florist. Danny was now living across the hall in an apartment so his trip wouldn't be far, but Lexie and Callie got off work in half an hour._

"_So how are you gonna do it?"_

"_I'll know when the moment is here I guess." She smiled. "I can't believe that you can actually love someone this much."_

"_I can't believe that you two left here all lovey, dovey and came back worse." Arizona hit her brother on the shoulder. "Hey! Watch that shoulder, I'd hate for a hot Latina doctor to have to stay here and fix me up while you head back to Africa."_

"_Huh." Arizona mocked. "I am not leaving here without her. I will just have to save Seattle babies til she is done."_

_The banter was stopped as Danny phone rang. Arizona watched him quickly speak and then hang up the phone. He quickly grabbed the flowers. "Hey, the girls are coming home early. They are on their way."_

"_Oh God!" Arizona quickly kissed her brother goodnight and wished him good luck. "Love you, Danny boy."_

_Danny laughed. "Love you too, Ari."_

_Callie arrived home to dinner being finished up, candles on the table that were companied by a beautiful mixed arrangement of flowers, and one hot, very hot, blonde. "Wow." Callie said making her way into the house. She walked up behind Arizona and kissed her neck. "Expecting someone?"_

"_I am. She is this gorgeous doctor. Big brown eyes, legs that were made to be held on to, beautiful smile and great- and I mean great, in bed."_

_Callie smiled into her neck. "Nice."_

"_I know, so you better go before she gets here." Arizona chuckled._

"_Heeeeey." Callie said as she smacked Arizona. Arizona turned in Callie's embrace. "Well you should give me the chance to show you that I am even better in bed." Callie said as she brought her lips to meet Arizona's._

"_You're on." She said as she pulled Callie even close to her if that was possible. When the kiss finally broke, Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's. "I love you. You know that?"_

"_I do."_

_At the irony of those two words, Arizona smiled. "You do?"_

"_I do." Callie smiled back._

_Arizona had said she would know the moment, but she hadn't planned on it being this soon. "Come here." She said leading Callie to the couch. As both women sat down Arizona began her best speech yet._

_She took Callie's hands in hers. "When I found out that Danny almost died I…I didn't know what to do. He was my brother, my best friend. I just wanted to get him as far away from Maryland as possible. Who knew that I would go on the internet and the travel deal of the day would be to a state on the other side of the country. That was far enough for me." Arizona chuckled and looked down at the hand in hers. "Then he got hurt. I knew as his sister, not a doctor, that I needed the best for Danny and fate lead me straight to you. One accident, one page lead me to this wonderful person that I now call my best friend, my girlfriend, my colleuge, my….well everything." Arizona looked up at Callie. "My whole life lead up to you. I love you more everyday that know you. You were selfless enough to follow me half way around the world to help people. But this….this isn't enough for me."_

"_What?" Callie said in a nervous whisper. _

"_I want more. I love you more than anything, but I want more. I want commitments; I want rings." The shock of what Arizona was saying hit Callie's face. Leaving Arizona to know it was time to go in for the kill. "So…..marry me." It came out as a whispered request._

_Callie just continued to look at Arizona with her mouth hung open. "Calliope. I sorta need you to say someth…" That was all Arizona got out before Callie grabbed her face in her hands and brought their lips together. Arizona chuckled into the kiss. "Is that a yes or no?"_

_Callie continued to place small kisses on Arizona's lips saying, "yes….yes….yes…yes…."_

"Hey. What are you over smiling about?" Arizona was brought out of her daze by Teddy's voice.

"Nothing. How are you?" Arizona pulled Teddy into a hug.

"I am wonderful."

"Sooooo, howssss Henry?" Arizona nudged Teddy with her shoulder.

"He's good." Teddy smiled.

"Just good?"

"Great actually."

Their conversation was interrupted by Danny. "Alright, are we ready to head over and scope things out?"

"We are." Arizona smiled.

"Alright, I'll get everyone together."

Everyone packed into several cars as they made their way to the destination of the night. During the drive it was Callie who's thoughts were now focused on the past.

_**9 months earlier**_

"_I appreciate you picking me up at the airport, Danny."_

"_Are you kidding. She is little, but my sister kinda scares me." They both laughed._

"_So I haven't had a chance to talk to you about the wedding. How are things going with that?" _

_Danny shrugged. "We're getting there I guess. We have to wait until Lexie finishes her residency and her hours aren't….well….all day, everyday."_

_Called smiled. "Remember those days." She noticed that Danny hadn't said anything else. "But?"_

"_What?"_

"_So why are we waiting again?" Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "Danny?"_

_He took a deep breathe. "She will kill me if she finds out I told you."_

"_Well, then I wouldn't tell her if I were you."_

"_You know that the bride's parents usually pays for the wedding." Callie took a deep breathe. "Well since her mom died…."_

"_Thatcher drank through the money?"_

"_Yeah. So we are having to pay for the wedding and Lexie wants to wait until her residency is over and she is making money, plus she is covered up in school loans."_

"_How much?"_

"_What?"_

"_How much do you need?"_

"_Callie, we can't…"_

"_Give me a number." Callie began to insist._

"_Thank you, but we can't. Lexie would never and you can't tell her I told you. Promise you won't say anything. I was just answering the question." Callie just looked at Danny. "Promise me, Callie."_

"_She is my best friend and Arizona is your sister." Callie said in a demanding voice._

"_Promise me! Not a word."_

"_I promise." Callie hated having money sometimes. To her it was nothing, but to them it was a hand out._

_**Next day**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am sure Arizona."_

"_That is so sweet. I love it."_

"_So YOU are good with this?"_

"_Yes. He is my brother, she is your best friend and you're right, we can."_

"_Ok. It's done then." _

"_I am so going to make this up to you when you get back."_

"_And I will hold you to that." Callie stopped as there was a knock at the door. "Hey this must be him."_

"_Ok. Tell him I love him and take the offer."_

_Callie chuckled "I will."_

"_I love you, Calliope Torres."_

"_I love you too, Arizona Robbins. Bye." _

_Callie hung up the phone and opened the door to Danny. "Hey. Sorry it took so long, but Lexie had some pictures that she needed help hanging." _

_Callie moved aside to allow him in. "It's ok. No rush."_

_After he got into the apartment, he turned to face Callie. "So, what's up?"_

"_I need to talk to you about yesterday. I talked to Arizona….."_

"_Callie, you promised!"_

_Callie raised her finger to quiet the young man. "No I promised not to tell Lexie. You never said anything about Arizona."_

"_I guess I thought it was understood." Danny said pacing the floor._

"_Well it wasn't." Callie watched him. "We want to help you."_

"_I said no. Callie, Lexie is going to kill me."_

_Callie grabbed his hand as he paced by. "No she won't. She doesn't have to know."_

"_How the hell are you going to help me and she not know?"_

"_Sit down." Callie guided him to the couch. "I am going to make you an offer. An offer that, and I quote, your sister said to 'make sure he takes it'. I understand that Lexie may not want the money, but what it we did this another way?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, your parents and family will already be here. So what if it was a double wedding?"_

"_What?" Danny was truly shocked._

"_Arizona and I will cover everything. We will be home in 9 months and Lexie's internship is over. So I figure that we could set a date for then. I know that there is a small window of time before she will have to take on patients, so we could it right away."_

"_I don't….."_

"_Danny, you aren't my friend anymore. You're family and family helps each our. The details can be shared. It's like we are paying with a lavish wedding for being our wedding planners."_

"_Wedding Planners?"_

"_Um, yeeees. You know how much they make? You are probably gonna save us money. Anyway, we will correspond over email, skype and texts. We will all have a say, but the planning is on you two while you're here." Callie looked at Danny and smiled awaiting an answer. "Well?"_

"_Do you think she will go for it?"_

"_She'd be crazy not to."_

"_Ok." Danny said smiling one of relief. "I'll talk to Lexie."_

"Ok, we're here." Danny said.

Callie and Arizona looked at the park. It was beautiful. Bellevue Botanical Garden was normally beautiful, but in it's best time of the season, which was now, it was stuff that fairy tails were made of. "Oh my God, Danny. It's beautiful." Arizona smiled.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that you like it."

Callie looked around at all the flowers and the colors that would grace their wedding day. "The picture didn't do this justice."

"I told you." Lexie said.

Danny excitedly walked away from them to the middle of an open spot. "Alright, this is where the Gazebo will be." He raised his arms to show them where they stood was the next spot. "And there is where the chairs will sit. There will be a aisle that will run down the middle and will have a white archway."

Arizona looked at Callie. "Wow, we picked some good wedding planners." Callie smiled and nudged Arizona with her shoulder.

"And the reception." Lexie started "Will be in a tent over there. The chairs will have the white covers that I sent you in the pictures with the mauve sashes that will be tied in a large bow on the back. There will be two table draped in the white cloth and a table that sit's the wedding party in the front.

"You know everyone should do this. Plan a wedding, leave town for a couple of years, come back a week before the wedding and everything be done." Callie laughed.

"Yep, that's why gays can get married now." Yang said walking up. "Cuz you guys know how to do it. Had years of dreaming."

"Haha, Cristina." Lexie said.

**One week later**

Lexie and Callie had stayed at Arizona and Callie's while Arizona had stayed with Danny overnight. Danny was in his full dress blues and knocked on the door. "Hey, Ari. You ready?" There was no answer. He knocked again. "Arizona?" Still no answer. He turned the knob on the door. "Alright, I'm coming in. Please don't make me see my sister naked! Arizona?" He called again. "I don't know about you, but I look pretty awesome."

He noticed the door to the bathroom opening and Arizona walked out. She had yet to put her clothes on and was still in her bathrobe with her curly and wet hair. "Arizona, are you alright? We're suppose to be there in 45 minutes."

"Do you remember when I told you that I was gay?"

Danny smiled looking down to his shoes. "I do, yes."

"Do you remember what you said?" Danny smiled and nodded. "You asked me if that meant I was gonna marry a chick."

"Yes, I did and here we are."

"My dreams are coming true. Dreams that I didn't even know I had. And all I keep thinking is that you almost weren't here. You almost missed it." Arizona started to cry.

"But I didn't. I'm here and I'm fine." He hugged his sister. "You know I also told you that I was gonna dance so hard at your wedding. Oh and it's about to be on. I'm probably gonna embarrass you, Lexie and Callie." He felt Arizona chuckle into his embrace. "We never really had a home. I mean we did, but we moved so much that nothing was consistent for us. This is it, Ari. This is home." He pulled back from her. "I'm here and I am fine. This is the best day of our lives. Leave all that bad stuff in the past."

Arizona nodded. "Ok." She looked at her brother. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, sis. Now you need to get dressed and look all hot. Cause I will tell you, I _may_ have snuck to your house a little bit ago and I _may_ have seen Callie, and Arizona….."

Arizona smiled. "She look pretty?"

"Ari, that woman was born to be a bride. She is gorgeous. Way too good for you." He laughed as Arizona hit him.

"Get out so I can change. My gorgeous, and well deserving wife is waiting on me."

Danny quickly kissed Arizona on the head. "Hurry."

Half and hour later Danny heard the door open. He looked at she sister in her amazing gown. "Wow." He walked over to his sister and put his arm out cupping it for her to hold. "Alright, let's go get our brides."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Don't worry in the next chapter you will see Arizona's reaction to having company in Africa and what happens when two Doctors are a little excited about saving a life. You know what they say about weddings. Something old, something new. Until then…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I want to thank everyone for the favorite adds and the reviews for this story. As with any story, it has to end. There will only be maybe a couple more chapters of this story. I have loved all the fun with this one. I however have hated the stop that has come to most FF stories lately, but hopefully new ones will follow. Speaking of there is a new one in the works, so until then. Thanks for reading all my craziness.**

**Chapter 14**

As Arizona and Danny made their way to the church, she watched out the window and smiled to herself remembering their time in Africa. Arizona couldn't have imagined being away from Callie during that time. She chuckled causing her brother to turn to her and smile. "What?" Danny asked.

"I was just thinking."

_**3 years and 1 month ago**_

_Everyone continued to drink and make toasts to Arizona and her new job. She smiled and tried to make sure that everyone, including her girlfriend, thought she was happy. Truth was, she hated this. Hated that she had won this award after she had found Callie. Everyone thought she was so proud of herself, but the truth was that she was hurt. Hurt that she would be away from Callie for so long, but it was also starting to bother her that Callie seemed fine with it; almost excited. They finished their drinks and then everyone started to leave. Arizona would still be here for 3 more weeks so the final celebration was far from here._

_They walked to the apartment, hand in hand, with very little said. They both blamed it on the other being too drunk to make conversation. As they got to Callie's door she unlocked it and both women stepped inside. "Man, I am exhausted." Callie said as she removed her shoes and placed her purse on the counter._

"_Me, too." Arizona started to walk into the bedroom._

"_Wait! Where are you going?"_

"_To bed. Why do you want to celebrate some more?" Arizona said causing Callie to pick up on a hint of anger and hurt._

"_What? I mean….what?"_

"_I am glad that you are proud of me and that you are so supportive, but do you have to be so happy that I am going?"_

_Callie smiled and walked toward her. "I am proud of you. I do support you in your choice. I'm just trying to be happy for you."_

"_You act like you won't even miss me, Calliope."_

"_I won't."_

_Arizona was stunned. Her mouth was dropped open and she couldn't even think of the words to say. "I….I…..well I should probably….."_

"_Do you love me? I mean, really love me?"_

"_Callie, I don't see what th…"_

"_Do you?" Callie asked taking Arizona by the hands._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think that we will make it? You know, I mean, if you weren't leaving in 3 weeks would we be together in 3 years?"_

_Arizona sighed. "I would never walk away from you. Do you think we would?"_

_Callie smiled. "I hope."_

"_You hope?"_

"_Do you think that we could have lived in this apartment, worked at the same hospital, saw each other all the time, and made it?"_

"_Don't you? I mean you are asking me these questions and being all excited because I am gone. You tell me what you think."_

"_I think I love you. I think that I want to wake up to amazing blue eyes every day. I think that I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. So I think that I'll take the ortho job in Africa."_

"_What?"_

_Callie chucked. "The ortho job that is available at the same clinic as your job. I mean if you are ok wi…."_

_That was all Callie could say before Arizona was on her._

"I would have loved to have seen the look on your face when she told you that." Danny laughed.

"It wasn't funny Danny. I really thought she didn't care if I left."

"Callie not care if you stay or go will never happen." Danny pulled into the garden. "Well we're here." He looked over at his sister. "You ready?"

Arizona smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Alright. Here we go."

Callie stood with Carlos, Lexie and Thatcher. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lexie. "No! No, you aren't."

Callie looked over at her. "What?"

"The pee pee dance. You are doing the freakin pee pee dance. NO!"

"I can't help it."

"I told you to go a little while ago."

"I did. I don't think it works like that." Callie said frowning and now very aware of the fact she needed a restroom.

"God, come on!" Lexie handed her bouquet to Thatcher then grabbed Callie's handing it to Carlos. "You aren't ruining our wedding because pee is running down your legs." She grabbed Callie by the elbow and started pulling her toward the bathroom "I don't know if even Arizona would understand that."

"Ok, ok I got it. No peeing on myself."

Carlos and Thatcher were standing alone when Meredith stuck her head around the corner. "They're here. Where are Callie and Lexie?"

"Bathroom." Carlos said. He heard a laugh coming around the corner from behind Meredith. It was obvious to him who the laugh belonged to. "Hello, Arizona." Carlos smiled.

From behind Meredith came a "Hi, Carlos."

"So it's safe? We need to bring them through."

"Yeah, bring them in." Carlos smiled.

Meredith motioned for Danny, Arizona, and Daniel to come through. Carlos and Thatcher smiled at the Robbins'. Arizona was nothing short of stunning. And Danny looked very distinguished in his uniform. Thatcher was glad that due to the injury to his leg he would not be able to return to war. Danny had started working in the local Marine recruiting office.

Carlos took Arizona's hands and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful, dear."

"Thank you." She smiled as he kissed her.

"You better get out of here, they will be back any second."

The Robbins family did as they were asked. As they stood at the entrance of the archway waiting on the cue for them to begin. Arizona stood with her brother to her right. They had planned for them to walk to the alter together. Callie and Carlos would follow behind and Lexie and Thatcher behind them.

As Danny and Arizona started, the crowd at the wedding stood. Daniel and Barbara smiled as they watched their kids walk down the isle. They couldn't have been happier. Both of their children were very happy. They had both been with the women for more than 3 years and were ready for this commitment. They continued to smile as the two walked down the isle until they stood at the front of the garden. Danny whispered to his sister. "Take a deep breath, Ari. You will need it when you see her." He smiled.

"Thanks." Arizona whispered back.

They both took an involuntary breath as the music changed. They knew that their future wives were about to meet them. Arizona had to come close to preparing herself for the moment that Callie and Carlos came into view. Arizona had always thought her girlfriend was beautiful, but today, today was different. Callie was glowing. It was amazing to Arizona as she thought Callie could never be more attractive than she was. As she watched her walk toward her, she was stunned. The white dress and veil that Callie wore made her sexy, dark features stand out even more. When she got to Arizona, she stopped as according to the plan. Lexie was more than half way down the isle herself.

When she had reached them, the minister spoke, "Who gives these women?"

Carlos smiled. "Her mother and I." He placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and took her hand placing it into Arizona's. Thatcher then did the same with Lexie.

Callie looked at Arizona. Her father had been right as he warned her after he saw Arizona. She was beautiful. She wouldn't have taken her eyes off her had the minister not spoken. They all turned their attention toward the man. After speaking for a moment, he asked the couples to repeat after him. The lines and vows were shared by all four. They loved the way it showed to everyone that Callie and Arizona had taken the same vows as Danny and Lexie. To them and anyone there, they were the same. They had all agreed against long vows, Arizona knowing that Callie was panicking enough.

The wedding was over before they knew it. Callie and Arizona, along with Lexie were having their father daughter dance. Callie looked over at Arizona dancing with her dad. As Arizona felt her looking, she looked toward Callie. In a smile. a million words were spoken. Suddenly, Callie's mind went back several months ago.

_Callie came bursting through the door of her and Arizona's house. "Arizona?" Callie yelled._

_Suddenly Arizona appeared from the bedroom. "Oh my god you are here. I have got to tell you what happened today."_

_Callie smiled and waved her hands. "Ok, but I have to tell you this." Callie told Arizona the story of her patient. He was a man in his early 20's that had his legs shattered by a group of rebels. He had been unable to walk for more than 8 years due to the injury. Callie had done surgery on him and with the skill that she had and the cartilage that she had built it was almost a given that the young man would walk again. She was ecstatic. She had never felt anything like this before._

_Arizona smiled as she listened to her girlfriend's excitement. She loved how much she loved her job and her patients. Arizona was amazed at how turned on she was by Callie's excitement. She was brought out of her thoughts as Callie spoke. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"_

_Arizona just smiled as she remembered how she had saved a baby today that had a heart defect that would have surely killed him, but it didn't, it wouldn't. Suddenly before they knew it, Arizona's excitement had changed as she rushed toward Callie and took her face in her hands crashes their lips together. Arizona wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed so sexy about Callie's excitement. They had both saved a life in different ways today. Now Arizona was ready to celebrate. She took the middle of Callie's shirt and bunched it in her hands pulling from the tucked position in Callie's jeans. After she felt the material break free, she continued to pull it until it had cleared Callie's head. She quickly returned her lips to Callie's as both women's hands made quick work of the others clothing. Shirts, bras, jeans, and panties found their way all over the room. Within seconds both women were rid of any clothing they on._

_Callie walked backward pulling Arizona back toward the bedroom. Once they were there, Callie lifted Arizona on the tall bed, sitting Arizona on the side. Never breaking the kiss, Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist. Callie smiled as she felt Arizona's core brush against her bare stomach. Callie's wasn't sure what it was either that had led them here so quickly. Something about today, about hearing from their peers what Arizona had done earlier that day with a child. Callie was proud of Arizona and was extremely turned on by her talent. Her success had only added to the moment. All Callie knew for sure was the she needed Arizona. Needed to touch her, feel her, taste her. That was all Callie knew for sure._

_She smiled into the kiss. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Shut up, Calliope." Arizona pulled Callie on top of her as she laid back on the bed. Callie placed both of her hands on either side of the blonde and followed Arizona further onto the bed. As she kissed Arizona from her cheek to ears, to her neck and then across Arizona's collarbone, the blonde buried her head further back into the pillow, lacing her finger through Callie's hair. _

"_I heard what happened." Arizona only moaned as Callie continued to kiss across her chest taking the hard nipple into her mouth. As she pulled her head back and kissed her way to the other breast she spoke again. "I heard about the kid that came in today and a certain Doctor saved his life." She stopped talking as she began to suck on Arizona's other nipple. As her tongue licked in unison with the sucking, Arizona arched her back and grabbed the back of Callie head, pushing her breast further into Callie's mouth._

_A small "Uh huh." came from Arizona mouth._

_When Arizona had released her grip on Callie's head, the brunette spoke again. "Yep. I heard that you were amazing today. That was the word they used, amazing. You…" Callie kissed between Arizona's breast. "Were…" She kissed Arizona's belly button and kissed her inner left thigh. "Amazing." _

_That was the last thing Arizona heard as Callie made her body arch again as the woman did what Callie seemed to do best. It was only moments before Arizona moaned out Callie's name as she felt two finger enter her. As her and Callie set a rhythm that had become their own, Arizona retuned her grip on Callie's head. Callie almost smiled when she realized she had Arizona exactly where she wanted her to be. She increased her speed and felt inner thighs quivering against her face. "Oh God, Callie!" That was one thing that Callie loved, was hearing Arizona calling her name like that. In that voice, in that moment. It was something that Callie would never get tired of hearing._

_Callie kissed both of Arizona's legs and began to kiss her way back up the woman under her. She smiled as she kissed Arizona's neck, then her chin and stopped just against her lips. "Yep, amazing."_

_Arizona smiled and took all the energy that she had left and flipped Callie onto her back. "Honey you haven't seen how amazing I am being today." She now was the one kissing her way down the other doctor's body._

As the two women smiled at each other from across the room, they both loved the excitement, the thrill, the intoxicating feeling of having each other to celebrate with during major victories. A celebration that no one else could give. It was in those moments that Arizona learned that for the first time, she need someone. She needed Callie. Callie had also come to realize that she had found someone that truly loved her. Someone that wouldn't just walk away and never look back. She was finally able to trust someone. The knowing that they were all the other needed had brought them here.

Callie and Arizona had made wonderful friends in Africa. There was a couple about their age from New England. Paul and Monica had been their closest friends in Africa. Paul was in Pediatrics with Arizona and Monica was a scrub nurse. Paul and Monica had arrived only 2 weeks before Callie and Arizona. It was an immediate friendship between the four. Arizona spent most days with Paul, while Callie did a lot of her surgeries with Monica. They were the proud parents of a 5 year old, Emma.

When Paul and Monica needed some time with each other, Emma would always go to her favorites friends to stay. Emma was a sweet little girl. Her dark hair and pale skin seemed to highlight the freckles that graced the bridge of her nose and spilled out slightly on her cheeks. Then she would smile a missing tooth grin and her deep blue eyes would widen. She was such a pretty little girl that had taken the best features from her parents. The women loved having Emma around. She made them long for what they could have together some day. Neither could put their finger on what it was that made the little girl have such a hold on them. Either way, she did.

It was countless nights of games and dinners that the couples had together. When Callie and Arizona had decided to return to Seattle, Paul and Monica decided that they would extend their stay by 6 months. They were doing good work and Emma was getting the experience of a life time. They had decided that if they stayed the 6 months, they would return just time to let Emma start 1st grade. They knew that Callie and Arizona had signed on to do their part, and did it well, but always knew when their 3 year obligation was up, they would return to the states. Callie and Arizona had tried to get the couple to return with them for a few weeks and attend the wedding. Callie even offered to pay for the trip. Due to Arizona being gone and leaving a huge hole in experience on staff, Paul knew that he couldn't leave. They were so sad the day the women left, Emma was devastated. She loved the women that she now referred to as her aunts. Paul and Monica were both only children and Emma had no real family to speak of. Only one grandparent remained and to say she was distant was an understatement. Emma was only 2 when they had met. She had truly grown up only knowing them as her family.

As the two women danced and looked loving in each others eyes there was no way for them to know what was happening half way around the world. On the biggest day of their lives, in the moment their eyes were locked across the room, a group of rebels were taking over their clinic in Malawi. As they laughed at one of Alex Karev's jokes, their friends, the people they had spent the past 3 years with, were being killed one by one. As they cut their cake and smiled for pictures, Monica held Paul as he begged her to find a way to live for Emma, as he told her they should have gone to Seattle with their friends. He whispered that he loved them both just before he died in Monica's arms. Only seconds later, Monica her self was found by the rebels. Hiding and cradling the body of her dead husband.

It would be 6 days before Callie and Arizona would learn of what happened. Six days until they would learn that 19 people that were their friends and family for 3 years, had lost their lives. They also learned that Emma had been sent to stay with her grandmother. A woman she barley knew. It made the events of what happened even more painful. It would be 10 days later that they learned of what Paul and Monica had done.

It was a familiar sound to the couple. The sound of people hurrying by. The sounds of announcements and wheels of luggage bags clicking as they rolled over the seams of the floor. Callie felt a hand gently grab the knee that was involuntarily shook franticly. "Calliope."

Callie looked over at her wife. "Yeah."

"We could have said no."

"No…NO….are you kidding. NO!" Callie defended her nervousness. "I am just…."

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, I thought you were going to shake the building down."

"I just don't know what to say."

"Had we stayed in Seattle and gotten married earlier, we would probably be here anyway. Right?"

Callie smiled. "Maybe. We are going to be great at this. We rock. We are awesome."

"We are." Arizona leaned over to kiss Callie on the cheek just as they heard a new sound.

People were coming from the tunnel that led away from the airplane. Both women stood in anticipation of what came next. They couldn't see anything for the adults that were making their way off the plane, until they heard it. An all too familiar sound of Emma squealing. "AUNT ARIZONA, AUNT CALLIE!"

The little girl pulled her hand from the airline stewardess that accompanied her. She pulled behind her small Tinkerbelle suit case that Callie had gotten her during her last trip home. The little girl carried it everywhere. She ran straight into the open arms of Arizona. "Hi baby." Arizona held her for dear life as Callie softly rubbed her back.

The little girl putted back and looked at Callie and then Arizona. "Mommy and Daddy went to live with Jesus."

Arizona couldn't help the tear that ran down her cheek. "We know, honey. And we are very sorry they had to leave." Callie was glad that Arizona was taking this because right now she couldn't speak.

"But they said Mommy and Daddy said that I could live with you."

Callie smiled. "Yes they did."

The little girl looked again between the two. "So I get to spend the night with you forever?"

Callie smiled again and wiped the tears from her own cheeks. "Yes, you get to stay with us forever. Your Mommy and Daddy made sure of that."

"Yay!" The little girl was relieved but still obviously saddened.

Arizona slightly jolted the little girl to get her attention. "So, you ready to go home?"

She gave the toothless, freckled face, wide eyes smiled they had missed. "Ready."


	15. Chapter 15 A

I come in peace, please dont kill a bitch. I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be an update sometime tomorrow. It will be the final chapter of the story. I have had such writers block with this one. Once I re-read it I understood why. The story had been told. I have a new computer and the last half of the chapter is here and the first half is at home. That's why I can't update today. Once I get home in the morning and can merge them, I will update. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up if you need to go back and remind yourself what is happening.

Thank you SO much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites that this story has brought. I don't care who they are and what they say, writers love reviews. It tells us where you see the story and sometimes gives us ideas. It encourages us to continue. So thank you so much for all you did.

I just want to quickly say, that my computer went down and had to be replaced (a gift from my wonderful wife) and I have been under the weather but I am trying to update or finish my stories. I wrote one several years ago and I am changing it around with the help of my fellow writer's club buddy y0ungalaska. It is a longer story and we have several chapters changed, but not beta'd. So you can look for that to start maybe tomorrow as well. Just a little summary on the new story: What if Arizona never returned from Africa after she learned Callie was pregnant? Find out what happens when a 13 year old Sofia Torres takes on a group of Adults and a big city to find Arizona.

See ya'll tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 15 B

So I am late getting this up tonight. Today is my birthday and I have been busy. Thanks again and I hope you ennjoy this final look into this story. The new story will be up sometime tomorrow.

**Chapter 15**

Callie stretched her hands above her head and groaned. As she placed her left arm between her head and the pillow, she felt someone snuggle into her side. Callie smiled realizing it was entirely too small to be her wife. She then felt and tiny arm wrap around her midsection. This was normal for them. Any time Emma had stayed with them in Africa, she somehow always ended up in bed with them. Callie opened her eyes and saw Arizona's side of the bed empty and vaguely remembered the blonde being called into the hospital during the night. They had taken several days off to be with Emma and get settled in, but when they needed the best in peds, Arizona was always their pick. Callie sometimes wondered how they made it without her.

It wasn't until Callie began to smell food that she was confused. She quietly squirmed out of the grip of the 5 year old next to her, and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her wife trying to make breakfast quietly. Callie's presence went unnoticed as she leaned against the door frame watching her wife. Callie slowly and quietly walked toward her and was almost to her when the woman noticed. "Calliope you scared me." Arizona smiled.

As Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona, she returned the smile. "Good morning Mrs. Robbins-Torres." She placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Good morning to you too."

"Why are you home? I thought their was some big emergency that needed fixing."

"There was, but I am so awesome that it is done for a while."

Callie pouted. "A while? You mean you still have to go back?"

"I do, yes." Arizona joined in the pout. "But I need a huge favor."

"Whaaaat?" Callie almost knew what was coming.

"As you know football season is about to start, and there was an accident last night with one of the players. Star player to be exact. He took a shot to the knee and they sent him to Seattle Pres to see Michael Davison. Then he was transferred to us last night when the team doctor didn't get the answer they wanted. They called in Peter to check him out, but Callie….." Arizona just looked at her wife.

"We have child now Arizona. She needs us here, remember? That is what vacation means."

"Callie, he needs you. Peter told him there was nothing he could. His career, a wonderful career, is over. His scholarship to USC, gone. Can't you just come by and look at it?" Callie didn't respond. "They wanted the best for him, they wanted you. His parents didn't know we were on vacation. Hell they didn't even need me. They suckered me in to get you."

Callie couldn't help but smile. "They used you to get to me?"

Arizona huffed. "Ok Calliope, now isn't the time for a big head. Yes or no?"

"How could I possibly say no to that." Arizona got excited. "On one condition."

Arizona huffed. "What? As if I need to ask."

"You have to say it again. That they used you to get to your super talented and hot wife."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok, you are awesome and wonderful and badass and sexy and gorgeous…..naked."

"That was a little much, but I am good with it. I'll do it just because I like the fact that people think you have some magic power over me." Callie's looked off in the distance. "Oh I bet they think you sexually break me down."

"Callie!"

"What? I bet they do." She smiled seductively at Arizona. "I bet they think there are things that you do with your hands…." She walked over and put her arms back around her wife, never breaking eye contact. "And your tongue that bring me to my knee and a whimpering mess. Causing me to do what ever you ask."

"Well that part is kinda true if they think that."

"Well we shouldn't let them down. I mean if they are going to think you had to beg, then maybe you should. We don't want to mislead anyone." Callie's lips met Arizona's causing Arizona to moan into her lips.

"No we wouldn't want to mislead them at all."

Callie grabbed the bottom of Arizona's shirt and was ready to pull to up when they heard someone climbing into the chair behind them. Shock, fear and embarrassment took over the two as they pulled their heads back and stared nervously into each others eyes. Had they really just done that? Had they totally forgotten that within the last 24 hours they were guardians of a child?

They both slowly turned to see a sleepy little girl propped up on elbows on the bar. Her favorite stuffed rabbit beside her. "Can I have pancakes with my breakfast?" Emma asked as if nothing else was going on.

"Umm, sure." Callie answered. "I'm on it." Callie said, glad that the little girl seemed not to notice the rest.

"I like your panties, Callie." Callie's horror returned. "Mine have Tinkerbelle on them but I like yours. They're pretty." Callie just realized that she was standing at the stove in a pair of very little, very lacy, almost see through panties. They were Arizona's favorite for a reason.

"I will just…um…." Callie looked at Arizona. "You….umm…got this?"

Arizona almost chuckled. "Yeah, go." She took the plate from Callie's hand and whispered. "I second that. Love those things."

Callie, Arizona and Emma walked hand in hand into Seattle Grace hospital two hours later. Everyone thought it was so sweet that they had found the little girl. She went with Callie and waited in the pediatric surgeons office until Arizona was finished. It also gave Callie a chance to look over some of the Ortho charts.

Emma sat in the chair behind Arizona's desk. She had her knees crossed and would only extend her hands to reach the desk as the chair was quickly spinning around. She would grab a hold of the desk and push off to spin again. As she giggled, Callie continued to look over the charts only saying, "I am not cleaning up puke when you make yourself sick, Emma."

The little girl laughed as she continued to spin, "Yes you will."

"No I will not."

The girl extended her hand to stop the moving chair. "You better. Arizona will be mad if she comes in here and I have throwed up everywhere."

"Thrown up not throwed up." Callie realized that girl knew her too well. "Just stop spinning the chair."

The back and forth conversation stopped as their was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Callie said and watched Cristina walk through the door.

"Hey, can I hang out here for a while?"

"Sure, who are you hiding from?"

"Altman. She is the warpath over something stupid."

"It wouldn't be that 3 of your intern quit the program yesterday would it?" Callie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who told you? You are on preschool maternity leave."

"I am in Kindergarten." Emma said.

"Yeah, whatever." Cristina said barely looking at her.

"So who told you?"

Callie went back to her reading. "She's Arizona's best friend."

"Great, now she is ratting me out to everyone. They were morons. I did this hospital a favor. They would have killed someone."

Cristina sat in the office chair on the other side of the office. "I'll just be quiet over here and hang out." Christina pulled her legs up and began to spin the chair around in circles.

Callie looked up from the paperwork and glared at her friend. Suddenly Emma speak. "You aren't pose to do that. Arizona will be mad if you puke."

Cristina dropped her feet down and lowered her head to look at the girl. "I am not afraid of roller girl."

"Yes you are."

"No I am NOT." The surgeon challenged the child.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" The young girl said.

"NO!" The brunette said as she couldn't believe the audacity of the child.

"Callie said so." Emma demanded

"What does Torres know. She is scared of little Ms. Muffet."

Callie looked up from the files at her friend. "Cristina, really? You two are fighting?"

"She started it!" The two said in unison.

"Yang. Go face Altman and leave the kid alone." Callie turned to Emma. "And you, young lady, don't poke bears with sticks."

"I didn't poke a bear."

"It was a figure….never mind. Don't argue with adults."

Emma turned to Cristina. "Ok I am sorry. Go head, spin. You will prolly puke and roller gir will kick your butt."

"EMMA!" Callie yelled.

"What is going on in here? I can hear you down the hall."

Callie, Emma and Cristina all started to talk at once, telling their own version until the peds surgeon had enough. "SHUT UP!" The demand of the normally quiet woman caught them all by surprise. "You two are acting like a child, and you." She looked at Emma. "Do you wanna grow up and act them?" Emma shock her head.

"Hey!" Callie said. "I thought you were doing Ortho like me."

"I change my mind."

"Changed not change."

"Good lord, Calliope." Arizona looked at Cristina. "Go Yang! If you pissed Teddy off, you aren't hanging around my office hiding."

"You suck roller girl." Cristina stood to walk out.

"You suck, stupid head." Emma tried to defend Arizona.

"Emma!" Arizona yelled.

"See. That is why I yelled." Callie tried to defend herself.

"Emma, you apologize to Dr. Yang."

"I'm sorry." The little girl crossed her arms.

Cristina laughed causing a confused look from the other three. "In a couple months, you aren't gonna be able to tell that one doesn't really belong to you, Torres." She was still laughing when the door closed.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"They're here. They're here. THEY'RE HERE!" Danny shouted as he ran down the stairs to open the front door. As he opened the door the smile that graced his face was nothing but warm and loving.

"Hey." The young woman in the door walked into his open arms.

"I'm so glad you came."

"It wasn't easy getting out of Medical school, but it wasn't an option." The woman backed away from Danny.

"It's your Mothers' 20th Wedding Anniversary. You had to come home." He moved Emma aside and hugged his parents.

"Explain to me again how you aren't part of this Anniversary surprise?"

"Because they are woman and they like parties and people remembering big days." He took a long look at her. "I think you are taller than you were at Christmas. "Uncle Danny, I am 25. I doubt I am still growing."

"Well, you look taller."

"Are the twins here yet?"

"Nope. You beat them, but they are so excited that you are here. They really miss you. They are with Carlos and Lucia."

"I'm glad my grandparents could make it." She lowered her head. "And I miss Sofia and Timothy too."

"Well come on in and we'll get your luggage put away. Your Moms are going be so excited you are here."

Emma walked into the room Danny had rented to see all the people she had grown up with there. Meredith and Derick Sheppard where there with Zola. Cristina and Owen were there too, along with Teddy and Henry and their three kids. Alex had came in from Hopkins and actually was on the same flight as Emma and her grandparents. Mark Sloan had come alone, as he always did. He was a ladies man that never settled down. Emma had heard rumors when she was a kid that Mark had feelings for her aunt Lexie, but she never believed that to be true. Sofia and Timothy had arrived with their sister to the party. After everyone hugged and asked Emma about school, it was almost time for Arizona, Callie and Lexie to be there.

Everyone took their place and shouted "Surprise!" as the three women walked into the door. Arizona and Callie quickly made their way to Emma. They missed her so badly and knew their twins did too. Arizona hugged Sofia and Timothy after Emma. She realized just how blessed they were. She had the love of her life, three wonderful kids, a great job and amazing friends. Her and Callie talked about it often, just how blessed they truly were.

After hours of everyone talking there was a noise rang out through the crowd. Everyone quieted down as they heard the tapping on the side of the glass. Everyone turned to see Danny standing at the front of the room with Sofia, Timmy, Emma, and his two children. "Can I have your attention please?" Silence filled the room. "My niece Emma has something to say." He nodded at her and she began.

"We would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to help us celebrate this great marker in our lives. 20 years ago today, my parents, as well as Uncle Danny and Aunt Lexie, decided to start a life together. I can't explain how lucky I feel to have been a part of that life. The four of them have shown me, Sofia, Timmy, Micah and Channing how to love. To love unconditionally. I had my speech all planned out for today, but I got here and it just went out the window. A few minutes ago, while talking to my Mom and Danny, I asked them a simple question. 'What was the greatest moment in your life?' At that I expected to hear the day they married, the day their children were born, when my parents collectively won 11 Harper Avery awards, or when they opened the orphanage with the Shepard's in Malawi. I got none of those." Emma looked at her parents, with tears in their eyes. "I was told the greatest day of my Mom's life was when she walked into a hospital in Seattle Washington and paged Doctor Torres. My Uncle Danny agreed wholeheartedly. So tonight I ask you to raise your glasses with us and celebrate their life and love. Here's to paging Doctor Torres."

"Here, here!" Rang out through the crowd.

The End.


End file.
